


A Moment In Time

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 67,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: Is it really never too late to correct a mistake? Draco Malfoy's about to find out. After a few heated words and some steamy nights in Hogwarts with Hermione, Draco marries Astoria at the will of his father, leaving behind the only girl he ever loved. 5 years later the marriage contract is over and he divorces Astoria, only to find out that Hermione has a daughter...his daughter?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted to my FF account.

_My daughter Rose is the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my entire life._

_But she reminds me of the one person I wish to forget more than anything. Her platinum blond hair taunts me when I see her out in the sunlight, her regal nose takes me back in time to when a similar one was always around me, usually poised above a signature smirk, and her grey eyes that sparkle with mischief, so much like his did, only further my torment._

_That's okay though, because I love her, and she loves me. And most days that's all I need._

_Except some nights. Some nights it's bad. I lie in bed alone and I can't help but wonder why I never told him. Why I never let him pull me back into his arms._

_But then I remember. He was engaged. It was wrong. It was dirty._

_And I missed it. I missed how he made me feel. I missed him. Some nights I missed him more than others, but the guilt and remorse...it never failed to wrap it's icy fingers around me and make me feel like I couldn't breathe._

_But then, just like that, with the rise of the sun, everything would be okay again. I would get up and go about my day as I always did. And only on rare occasions would my mind stray to the man who had given me the greatest and most painful gift of my life. And sometimes I could convince myself that he meant nothing, that he never thought of me, and that I didn't need him to. But most times I couldn't lie to myself and I had to face a truth that I tried my hardest to run from._

_And that was, that no matter what we'd had five years ago in Hogwarts, I would never mean anything to him. I never did and I never would._

_Draco Malfoy was, and would always and forever be, my most beautiful nightmare._

* * *

**HPOV**

"Ginny, what am I going to do? He's expecting me to interview them!"

I was currently sitting in Ginny Potter's living room, completely freaking out.

You see, I work at a high end law firm called Buxom and Brant Industries, and I'm one of the lead lawyers. The only trouble is that my boss, Kyle, decided that he wanted me to have a partner or assistant or-whatever. I hadn't minded too much, up until the part where I had to be the one to interview them.

I had argued until I was blue in the face, to no avail. I have entirely too much on my plate to worry about handpicking a bloody assistant, but apparently Kyle wasn't too concerned with that.

"Mione, it'll be fine. I mean it can't really take up _that_ much of your time." said Ginny, trying to console me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I have a daughter, I have my clients, aside from that you know I'm trying to open my own business."

"And you can do all that and _still_ interview a few blokes for the position. Besides," she said, pouring me more tea, "You know that Rose is always welcome here. James, Albus, and Lily just _adore_ her."

At that I smiled. Ginny and Harry's children were like my own. We were always hanging out together, doing family activities, getting together at the Burrow-it was like Rose and I were an extension of their family, and I was eternally thankful for that.

"I know. Thanks Ginny."

All of a sudden she got a devilish smile on her face, and she said, "Oh Merlin, can you imagine if you get a complete _hunk_ of a man as your assistant?"

I rolled my eyes, "On that note-Rosie come on!"

Ginny only laughed, "You know you'd enjoy it. You need a little passion in your life!"

"I have plenty of passion for my job and for being a mother." I said indignantly.

She shook her head, "I mean passion with a _guy_ Mione. Real red hot, make your knees buckle, _passion_."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Shall I leave you alone with your thoughts?"

At that moment Rose ran up to me and I picked her up, holding her on my hip.

"Oh whatever Mione, you know I'm right. And when you find the perfect _assistant_ , I'll be right here waiting to say I told you so."

I just rolled my eyes and apparated home, but I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, Ginny was right.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Father, for the last time, I am _not_ getting back together with Astoria."

The entire bloody arrangement had been a fucking mistake, and I was done pretending to be in love with a woman I barely spoke two words to before our wedding. The wedding contract bound us for five years, and those five years were up yesterday.

I would never have gone through with it if it hadn't been for my bastard of a father, that was for sure. All that talk about responsibilities and the family name. I'd let him talk me into giving up the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Because I'm a _fucking idiot._

"Think of what the press will say Draco." said my father, no doubt trying to 'reason' with me.

"Do you think I give a damn about the press? Do you think I give a damn about _any of it_?"

"You're being unreasonable."

"No, what's unreasonable is expecting me to stay with someone I have absolutely nothing in common with, someone I don't love and never will. _That_ , my dear father, is unreasonable." I said, my anger barely concealed. "Besides, it's already done."

I'd made sure that the _second_ I could get a divorce, I did.

"Don't you take that tone with me. I am still your father."

"Funny how you pick and choose when you want to act like one."

"Get out of my house and don't you dare come back." he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

The only thing I could feel was relief. Fucking _relief_ at the fact that I was finally free. Packing the belongings I had, I was quick to get out of there.

I didn't particularly know where I was going until I ended up in Diagon Alley. I needed a place to stay, and I surely wasn't going to find that anywhere near Malfoy Manor.

I don't know how long I walked, but I definitely walked _out_ of Diagon Alley, because when I finally looked up I saw a park in the middle of muggle London.

_Bloody hell._

Great. Just great. This was probably the last place I wanted to be.

But then I saw her.

Her curly brown hair, her toffee colored eyes, her bright cheeks, and pink lips...I would recognize Hermione Granger anywhere.

I'd dreamed about her almost every night, but nothing compared to actually seeing her in real life. She was so much more beautiful than I remembered.

She was sitting on a bench, watching the kids on the playground with a soft smile on her face. Before I knew what I was doing I was walking up to her.

"Hermione,"

She looked up at me, and her eyes grew wide, her mouth open, forming a perfect 'o'.

Of all the things I could have _possibly_ said, I chose to say, "Hey,"

She blinked a few times, as if trying to figure out if I was really standing in front of her. I couldn't really believe it either, but I really wanted her to say something, anything.

"How've you been?" I tried, taking a seat next to her, but not close.

She looked at me for a few more moments before she turned her attention back to the children on the playground. I couldn't help but wonder if one of them was hers.

I tried to guess which one it could be. Maybe the little girl with the curly brown hair? Not likely. The redheaded boy? Merlin, please no. The thought of her having a child with Weasely was enough to make me want to vomit.

Instead I decided to look back at Hermione. Her gaze was still on the playground, but by the look in her eyes I could tell she was conflicted.

I'd seen that look more than once during our days at Hogwarts.

I took a deep breath and tried one more time, "Please say something, anything."

At that she turned to look at me, her toffee gaze holding mine like a vice grip. I could see a whirlwind of emotions cross her face, before she decided on impassive.

"I'm fine, and how are you? Is Astoria well?"

Her voice was similar to what I remembered, but it lacked the happiness it usually held, and I couldn't help but believe that part of that was my fault.

"I'm better now than I was before...as far as Astoria goes, I wouldn't know honestly."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't you know how your wife is?"

"I divorced her."

She nodded her head, "Right, the marriage contract lasts for five years. I suppose it's really been that long."

"You sound surprised." I couldn't help the smirk that flashed across my face. I thought that I saw a slight smile, but it was gone before I could be sure.

"I am. I never thought you'd leave her. The papers made you both look so...happy." she said the word happy like it burned her.

"You have to know that I never loved her. I only ever loved-"

"Don't," she snapped, her eyes holding mine again, "You don't get to come over here and try to make yourself feel better by confessing your mistakes to me. You made your decisions and you have to deal with the consequences."

"Hermione, I'm _sorry_. I never meant-"

"Yes, it's quite obvious you never meant a lot of things."

Before I knew it she was standing up and scanning the playground. So she did have a kid. I couldn't help the feeling of jealousy of her being with another guy that wasn't me.

"Hermione, please-"

"Rose come on. We're leaving."

What I saw almost made my heart stop. The little girl that ran into Hermione's arms had the same blonde hair I had, and when she looked over at me, I saw _my_ eyes staring back at me. The little girl-Rose-smiled at me, but before I could react Hermione was walking away. Gone with a crowd of people.

I don't know how long I stood there trying to reason it out in my head. I mean there was no fucking way that she was my daughter.

Well of course there was a way. Plenty of ways actually.

_Fuck._

The evidence was staring me in the face every time I closed my eyes. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her freckles...she was the best of Hermione and I.

She was my daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**HPOV**

"Alright, thank you so much. I'll be in touch."

Or not.

I'd been sitting in my office for the past hour interviewing one bad choice after another. It was like the universe _wanted_ to make this more difficult than it was.

I took a deep breath and called in the next person, but who walked through the door was definitely not who I was expecting.

"Granger, long time no see."

I stood to shake his hand, "Indeed Zabini, it's been quite a while. Please, have a seat."

He sat down and looked around my office, as if trying to figure out what he was reall doing there. Hell, that made two of us. I mean this was Draco's best friend, here in my office, interviewing to be _my_ assistant.

I cleared my throat and decided I might as well get this done with quickly. "So what makes you think you'd be a valuable asset to Buxom and Brant Industries?"

"Well," he said, his Slytherin smirk finding its way onto his face, "I'm good at everything, and what I'm not good at I can learn pretty quickly. And as a plus, I'm happy to take direction from such a renowned business woman such as yourself."

I supressed the urge to roll my eyes, and continued with my questioning. "Do you have any previous job experience that would be beneficial for working here?"

"Well I worked at Malfoy Unlimited for three years."

Wow, big shocker there. I glanced down at his resume, and found that he actually was the most skilled person for this job, and that thought alone had me completely distressed.

Although, Zabini and I had never really had any problems. The Italian was a Slytherin smooth talker for sure, but he never did me any real harm.

I took a deep breath and tried to reason with myself what I was doing. Was I really going to hire Blaise Zabini as my assistant. When I started to think back to the rest of the people I'd interviewed I made a decision rather quickly.

"Well Mr. Zabini, congratulations. You've got yourself a job."

He smiled and stood up, shaking my hand again, "Thank you Gra-Ms. Granger. You won't regret it."

"Make sure that I don't." I said as he walked out the door.

What the _bloody hell_ had I just gotten myself into?

~OoOoOoOoOoO~

"I hired Blaise Zabini."

"You did _what_?"

As soon as I'd finished at work I'd went to see Ginny and explain who I'd picked to be my assistant.

"I picked Blaise. Ginny, you have no idea how many _horrid_ choices walked into my office. Zabini was the only one who was even _remotely_ qualified for a position in a law firm."

She smirked and picked Rose up onto her lap, "Well, you sure did pick a hunk."

I rolled my eyes, "That is so the last of my worries right now. I mean do you really think he's just going to do what I tell him?"

"If he wants the job, damn straight he will."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I knew that I wasn't freaking out because I'd hired Blaise because he was Blaise, it was more so the fact that I'd hired Blaise who was Draco's best friend. They were seen in the paper multiple times hanging out and getting into trouble.

I couldn't help but feel like I'd just opened a door I didn't want to walk through. I mean, ever since that day in the park it's been harder and harder to keep Draco out of my mind. Trying to process everything, especially the divorce part, was driving me crazy.

In some ways I really wish he would have just stayed away from me, because then I wouldn't have to wonder if he knew that Rose was his daughter, but in another way I couldn't help but feel happy that he'd come up to me.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't believe a single word that came out of his mouth, because it was too late for all that crap anyway, but just to have him there with me...I couldn't deny that it was something I'd missed.

"Where's Harry anyway?" I asked looking around. I hadn't seen him in a few days and it was quite unusual.

"Oh, he and Ron decided to go take a fishing trip or some nonsense like that. They should be back tomorrow, but with those two you never really know when they'll wash up."

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. Those two never failed to get into some sort of mess while trying ot accomplish the simplest of tasks.

Speaking of Ron..."How are Ron and Lavender?"

"On the outs yet again. Not that this should come as any surprise to you. They break up and make up like it's their job."

"I think it's something they practice religiously." I said between laughs.

Ginny laughed too, and when she caught her breath she nodded, "I don't know why either of them puts up with the other, I really don't. And between the two of us, Ron could do better than Lavender. I mean he had _you_ for Merlin's sake!"

I sighed, "Ginny, you know it never would have worked between Ron and I."

"I know, I know. But still." she said, running a hand through Rosie's curls. "It's just weird to see you of all people with a child and..."

"No husband. I know. It's not exactly what I would have chosen for myself, but I'm happy Ginny. I really am." I said, glancing at the clock. It was almost six.

"I suppose you should be leaving then." she said standing up and handing Rose to me.

"I'll be by again tomorrow as usual." I said kissing her on the cheek. "James, Albus, Lily, I'll see you all tomorrow!" I called up the stairs.

I suddenly saw three heads peeking over the banister, "Bye Auntie Mione!"

I smiled and waved to Ginny once more before apparating to Diagon Alley. I needed to pick up a few books from the bookstore before we went home.

Just as we were walking into the bookstore Rosie said, "Mummy look, that man has my hair color!"

I turned around and saw none other than Draco Malfoy sitting with Blaise Zabini outside a little cafe. I tried to turn and head into the store before either of them could notice me, but Blaise looked up and made eye contact.

"Granger, hey, come over here!" he called.

Draco snapped his head around and his eyes met mine. It was like I literally couldn't move. But I had to do something other than stand there.

"Mummy let's go say hi."

I sighed and grudgingly walked over towards the two men.

"Well isn't she cute. Your daughter?" asked Blaise, looking between me and her.

I nodded, "My one and only."

"Where'd she get the hair color?" he asked with a smirk.

I could strangle him, but I didn't let it show on my face. Instead I replied as honestly as I could. "A fling five years ago."

"Hermione Granger actually has flings?"

"Not flings, a _fling._ " I corrected him.

"Well aren't you going to say hello Draco?" taunted Blaise, eyeing his best friend.

He let out a breath and looked up at me, "Hello Hermione, hello Rose."

* * *

**DPOV**

Seeing Rose again like this made me _positive_ that she was my daughter.

"Hi," she said, her voice sweet and kind, so much like Hermione's.

I saw a look flash behind Hermione's eyes and that's when I knew for sure.

"Hello Draco."

Hermione turned her attention back to Blaise, but Rose was looking at me, as if trying to figure me out.

This entire situation was ridiculous. I had a child with the one woman I ever loved, but she wanted nothing to do with me, and she obviously didn't want me to have anything to do with Rose.

When I finally tuned back into the conversation, it was Hermione who was speaking. "Rose, it's not polite to stare."

"But mummy, he has my hair." she protested, yanking on Hermione's curls.

"Ouch! Rose, stop it. Plenty of people have blonde hair." She turned to look at both of us and said, "I have some things I need to get before the stores close."

And there she was again, walking away from me. How many times in my life was I going to have to see Hermione leaving me?

In my defense I'd tried to stop her all those years ago when she found out I was supposed to marry Astoria. I had tried to convince her that it didn't mean anything, that she was the only person I would ever love, but she wouldn't listen.

Not that I blame her. She had the strength to do what I never could, and that was to be honest. Merlin, I remember that night like it was yesterday.

_"Draco, do you even hear yourself? You're being ridiculous!" she shouted._

_I ran a hand through my hair, "Hermione please. I have to marry her it's-"_

_"You are an adult Draco. You have the power, the choice, to stand up and tell your father that you're not going to let him control you anymore, but instead you just go along with everything he says. You're a coward. I'm done. I can't do this," she laughed but it was a sound devoid of any real happiness, "Whatever the hell it is we've been doing, anymore. It was one thing to have a fling, but with someone who's engaged...if you really expected me to be okay with that you really don't know me at all."_

_"I just want to be with you!"_

_"No, you don't!" she screamed, her tears finally escaping and running down her cheeks, "If you did you would stand up to your father, but you can't do that. You can't do that for yourself and you certainly can't do it for me."_

_She took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye as she said, "Goodbye Draco."_

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memory, but it was still there. It would _alway_ s bloody be there.

I stood up and mumbled something to Blaise along the lines of not feeling well, and followed Hermione into the bookstore.

I had no idea what I was going to say to her, but I knew that if I didn't I'd be exactly like the person she accused me of being five years ago. A coward.

And I wanted so desperately to prove her wrong.

I saw her with Rose on her hip, attempting to reach for a book that was just out of her grasp. I walked up behind her and pulled the book off the shelf.

She turned around and looked up at me, a confused look on her face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Just then I felt a tug on my hair and looked down to find Rose pulling on it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Rose, that is rude!" said Hermione, taking a step back.

"It's no big deal." I said, my eyes still on Rose.

I heard Hermione take a deep breath and set her down. "Rose, why don't you go talk to Mrs. Shelly about the book you wanted to get?"

"Okay mummy." she said giving her a kiss on the nose. "Bye Draco," she said waving to me before she disappeared around a bookshelf.

"What do you want from me Draco?"

I looked up at Hermione and saw that her eyes were glassy. Merlin, I didn't want to make her cry _again_. I'd done more than enough of that.

"Hermione,"

She closed her eyes and a single tear slid down her cheek. Before I knew what I was doing I stepped over to her and wiped it away with my thumb.

She looked up at me, and she had the same look in her eyes that she did on that last night. _Confliction._

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want to be the guy you accused me of being five years ago." I said quietly. I was stunned that she wasn't moving away from me.

"Five years is a long time. A lot can happen." she said, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Are you talking about Rose?"

"Rose, you, me-everything. Everything changed Draco."

"You think I don't know that? You think it didn't kill me _every day_ to know that I fucked up the one thing, the _one fucking thing_ that I ever cared about more than anything?"

"Draco-"

"I _know_ it was my fault Hermione. I'm not denying that. I just...I don't want you to ever doubt that I loved you-that I _still_ love you."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if arguing with herself over what she wanted to say.

"I want to believe you, but the past five years make that really hard."

I closed my eyes and tried to figure out what I could say to even make her _think_ about giving me a second chance, even if it was just as her friend.

"I was a coward, Hermione. Just like you said I was, but I'm done. I stood up to my father, granted it was five years too late and I got kicked out of the house, but I did it. I did it because I wanted to prove to you, and to _myself_ that I wasn't a coward. That I could change." I said, trailing my fingers over her cheek.

"Draco I don't know what to say to you." she said, looking up at me.

"You don't have to say anything as long as you let me see you again."

She shook her head, "Draco, I can't do this. You chose Astoria all those years ago and I dealt with it. I listned to your father and I left you alone, I raised our daughter I-" just then she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Our daughter?" I asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter." she said, trying to step away from me, but I pulled her back, blocking her in between me and the bookshelf.

"Hermione, is Rose my daughter?"

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, taking a few deep breaths before she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you looked happy!" she shouted. "No matter how much I _hated_ you for being able to just leave me like that, I only ever wanted you to be happy. And your father made it very clear that you were better off without me."

Her voice broke on the last part and I felt like my heart was breaking, again, for this beautiful woman that I had no right to know.

"Hermione, you have to know that my life was only better when you were in it. You should have told me that I had a daughter."

She laughed, but it was a humorless sound, "What difference would it have made Draco? You still would have married Astoria, you still would have stayed with her until the marriage contract was up. You wouldn't have been able to see her except in secret...Rose deserved better than that."

"And I deserved to know my daughter!"

"You don't deserve anything from me, and certainly not from my daughter."

" _Our_ daughter, Hermione. You can lie to everyone else about whose child that is, but you can't lie to me."

"You don't just get to show up and expect me to fall right back into your arms. Our daughter doesn't know you, and she's done just fine without you. We both have."

I would have believed her, had it not been for the tremble in her voice. I put two fingers under her chin, and held her face so she was looking at me.

"You're not that good of a liar Hermione. You can try to lie to me, but you can't lie to yourself. You _miss_ me, and that alone makes this worth it."

"How do you figure?" she snapped, her tone defiant.

"Because if you didn't, I wouldn't have a chance left." I said softly.

"What makes you think you still have a chance now?"

"You're still here." I said simply.

She stared at me for a few moments before she spoke again. "When I walked away from you, I thought that was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, but it wasn't. The hardest part was staying away, when _everything_ in me wanted to do nothing more then run back to you."

"Hermione, I wanted you. I only ever wanted you, and I'll only ever want you."

"Mummy Mrs. Shelly got the book for me."

Hermione quickly wiped her eyes and walked over to Rose. "That's lovely dear. Did you say thank you?"

"Of course mummy." she said rolling her eyes in a way that was almost fucking _identical_ to how Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, let's go home."

Hermione turned and looked at me, as if trying to figure out whether or not she wanted to say what she had in mind, but as soon as she did I couldn't have been happier.

"I'll see you later, Draco."

She didn't say it with a smile, but she said it none the less, and it meant that maybe, just maybe, I could get to know Hermione and Rose the way I should have all those years ago.

"Later then," I said, unable to keep the smile off my face.

This was my second chance.

* * *

_I am a smart, brave, and strong woman._

_But I'm not perfect. I'm not perfect, and I don't pretend to be._

_I'm scared. Scared for my daughter. I don't want her to grow up without knowing her father, but I don't know that I can let him back into my life._

_He left me completely shattered. Broken. Destroyed._

_And he didn't look back._

_But if I believe what he told me today, I guess he did look back. He looked back a lot, he just never did anything about it. He never proved to me that I was wrong about him._

_But maybe that's what he's trying to do now. Prove to me that he's changed._

_The thing is, does it really even matter? Will it change anything? Can I really forgive him for breaking my heart?_

_I honestly don't know the answer to that._

_The only thing I do know, is that just because I ignore him, doesn't mean he's just going to go away. It doesn't mean that the pain just isn't going to be there anymore._

_Because I think, that no matter what I do, I'm always going to be bruised, battered and broken by what happened to me. To us._

_I want to believe that he regrets what he did. That he wanted me then and still wants me now, but I just can't let myself believe it. After everything we've said and done to each other, it would be stupid of me to go back to him._

_Right?_


	3. Chapter 3

**DPOV**

Since I hated working in my fathers business I had gotten a job on a Quidditch team, so I'm actually the seeker for the Falmouth Falcons, just like I'd always wanted. Their playing style fit me perfectly. I mean hell, the teams motto was, " _Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads_."

But lately it seemed like playing Quidditch wasn't for me anymore. I felt myself zoning out during practices, and barely focusing during games. It's not that I wasn't happy exactly...it was more like I felt that I could do something better with my life. More productive.

The only good thing about playing for the Falmouth Falcons was the fact that I could take my anger out on other teams.

Hey, I said I was _trying_ to change. I'm not all the way there yet.

Anyway, we always have a shit ton of people who get disqualified every game because we play so... aggressively, so nobody really cares too much if I just so happen to slam into the other teams seeker a little harder than necessary.

But aside from that, there isn't really an appeal to playing Quidditch anymore. I just want a stable job that I can keep, because after a few more years I'm not going to be able to play Quidditch anymore anyway, so it'd be best if I could find a better job.

I'm still not sure if it has anything to do with Rose and Hermione, because I do want to be able to provide for them, or if it's because I really don't want to play Quidditch anymore.

Either way I know that I need to talk to _somebody_ about it, and considering Blaise had let me move in with him, he seemed like the perfect person to go talk to about it.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Blaise, I think I want to quit my job."

Blaise looked up at me from his newspaper and raised an eyebrow, "Come again?"

"Being on a Quidditch team just isn't as great as I thought it would be." I said with a shrug.

"Well it's not exactly a cake walk working with your precious Granger." he said, setting down the paper.

"You know I'd rather work with her."

"Are you ever going to tell me what really happened between the two of you?"

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. He was my best friend, true. But I didn't want to have to admit to him how much of a fuck up I was.

"Probably not." I answered simply.

He sighed, but didn't push the subject. "Well where do you want to work?"

"In a business I guess. I mean anything that doesn't involve me getting rammed into by a bunch of men from sixty feet in the air on a broom would be good."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Hermione would it?" asked Blaise, that damn eyebrow raised in my direction _again_.

"No, maybe...I don't know Blaise. I just want to do the right thing."

"Good for you. Took you bloody long enough." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now tell me what I should do."

"You should do what you think is going to make you happy. I mean I get wanting to have a stable job, especially given the situation," I was about to protest but he held up his hand and continued talking, "So it wouldn't be a bad idea to go and see what kind of jobs are out there that you could find an interest in doing."

I took a deep breath and dragged my hand over my face. "Alright, do you think Buxom and Brant Industries would hire me? I mean I worked with my father in his business for the last five years."

Blaise seemed to think about it, "I mean I could ask Granger if they have any openings, and if they do I'll let you know. But I think that you should talk to her about it, because from what I can tell she's incredibly pissed at you."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm aware, Blaise. Thanks."

He held up his hands and said, "Look, I'm just saying, maybe she isn't going to want to work with you. It looks like she has a hard enough time just being around you."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that too."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked, standing up to go pour himself a glass of Fire Whiskey.

"I have no bloody idea."

* * *

**HPOV**

"Do you have the case file for the Jonsons?"

I was running behind in some of my cases and I needed to catch up, and quickly.

Blaise was currently trailing behind me, searching through the files that he was carrying.

"Yep, here it is." he said, handing me the file.

I really wasn't focused on my job, and I hated that because I was a perfectionist to the highest degree, but I just wasn't passionate about being a lawyer.

I wanted more than anything to open my own bakery, because I loved baking and creating edible masterpieces. It was just always fun.

Being here behind a desk all day, barely having vacation time, and just being _bored_ all the time was not what I wanted day in and day out of my life.

I needed to get out of here before I completely lost my mind.

"Blaise, do you like your job?"

"Of course Ms. Granger."

"Just call me Granger, it's too weird hearing you call me miss." I said, before continuing with my main point. "Are you really though? Because sometimes I feel like this place makes me want to bang my head against the wall."

"I mean it isn't exactly the most exiting job in the world, but hey, it's something right?"

"I guess so."

"Can I ask you something Granger?" he asked as we walked into my office.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you know if there are any opening positions here?"

I sat down and motioned for him to take the seat across from me. "I think so, I would have to talk to Kyle to be sure. Why?"

Blaise looked around the room and actually startd fidgeting with his tie, "Well...um...Draco doesn't really want to keep playing for the Falmouth Falcons anymore, and he was hoping that-"

"Have you lost your mind?" I asked, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"I just thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. I mean he's trying to change Hermione."

I paused for two reasons, one was that he'd actually called me Hermione for once instead of Granger, and two was the fact that Draco had told Blaise about trying to change, because I knew that he hadn't told him about us.

Not that Blaise wasn't smart enough to figure it out on his own. Ever since that day at the cafe he'd been asking me about Rose and the "fling" I'd had that resulted in her.

"Zabini, don't ask me to do this."

"Look, this is a big firm. What if I go talk to Kyle about hiring Draco just so long as he gets put in a totally different area?"

I shook my head, still unsure. It was one thing to see him outside of work, but in work too? I didn't know if I could handle that.

"At least think about it?" he tried again.

"Why are you even asking me? You could have just gone straight to Kyle."

He shrugged, "You're my boss. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

"Well I'm not okay with it, but it's not my decision on who gets hired and who doesn't." I picked up the case file I had just been looking at and said, "Can you go down to the fax machine? Mrs. Briggs said she was going to fax over the other files from the Jonson case."

He sighed, but stood up and headed for the door, "Whatever it is that happened between the two of you, I hope you give him a second chance, at least to get to know his daughter."

Before I could respond he was gone, and I was left slightly shocked. I mean I was pretty sure Blaise had known Rose was Draco's child, but hearing him say it out loud, that was a totally different story.

~OoOoOoOoOoO~

"Alright, the dessert's ready!"

I had just finished making enough dessert to feed a small army, because that's exactly what was waiting for me in the dining room of the Burrow.

Ron and Lavender sat together with Ginny, Harry, and their three kids James, Albus, and Lily on one end of the table, Molly and Arthur stood against the wall watching their children and George, his wife Angelina and their two children Roxanne and Fred sat together on the other end of the table with Rose.

It was completely packed, and the Burrow was filled with laughter and plates and silverware clanking together. It was just how I loved having it. This was what made my day better.

I never had a big family, but whenever Rose and I came to the Burrow it was like a giant family reunion because everyone would show up, even Percy would show up at some point, just to try whatever dessert I'd made that time.

"Ohh it all looks so good Mione." said Ron, his mouth already watering.

"Yeah, well how about you let other people try some before you go inhaling it all." I said with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes but laughed as well. Everyone knew that Ron liked my desserts better than anyone and always asked for seconds and thirds of _everything_ I'd made, and I always made a lot.

Today I'd decided on chocolate turtle cake, strawberry swirl cheesecake, apple pie, peach cobbler, and chocolate carmel dipped strawberries.

I took my spot next to Rose and Molly and Arthur sat by James and Lilly, everyone digging into the desserts.

"So tell me again why you haven't opened your own bakery yet Mione?" asked Harry, leaning back from his plate looking completely stuffed.

I shrugged, "I don't have the money yet. That's why I'm working at Buxom and Brant, they pay well and it's the easiest way to get the money together."

"Well when you do open your bakery, which you will," said George with a smile, "I'm sure you'll be baking until you're blue in the face. Nobody's going to be able to resist the sweet temptation of your baked goods."

We all laughed and I rolled my eyes. "It seems I already have my most loyal customer."

Ron looked up and winked, "Damn straight."

After we'd cleaned the kitchen we were all gathered around in the living room, the kids sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, and the adults lounging on couches, chairs, and the laps of others.

As the night wore on it became more and more obvious to me that I didn't really belong there after around 9, because that's when all the couples seemed to act even more...couple-y.

"Well it's getting late. I think we're going to head home." I said, picking up a barely concious Rose.

Everyone said their goodbyes and I left with the promise of returning next month.

When Rose and I got home I put her to bed and went back into the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine. It had been a long day, and regardless of how much I loved being around the Burrow, it sometimes left me feeling like the odd one out.

I sat down on the couch and must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I heard someone coming through the floo.

I sat up and glanced at the half empty wine bottle on the table before looking over at the fireplace. After a few seconds I saw none other than Draco step into my living room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, standing up.

But I lost my balance, still a little tipsy from the wine, and would have fallen had it not been for Draco's fast reflexes.

For a moment I didn't move, too caught up in the way his arms felt around me, but I quickly got my judgement back and stepped away from him.

I took a good look at him, and realized he looked awful. His hair was disheveled, there was a cut above his right eyebrow, and his white shirt was cut up and stained with blood.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" I asked, completely shocked.

"I...it was..."

I just shook my head and ran into the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit.

"Sit," I instructed, kneeling in front of him on the couch.

I cleaned up the small cut on his face and wiped away the blood and then looked at his shirt. I wouldn't know how bad it was until I got it off and cleaned away the dried blood.

"Take your shirt off."

At that Draco cracked a smile, "Trying to get me undressed already?"

"You're lucky I don't kick you out on your arse."

He didn't say anything else, but the smirk stayed on his face as he removed his shirt.

I was at first taken aback by how...in shape he still was. I guess Quidditch did that for people. I quickly shook my head and made myself focus on the task at hand, and that was cleaning up the blood.

I took a wet washcloth and wiped over the taught muscles of his abdomen, trying not the let it show that my hands were shaking.

After I'd gotten the blood cleaned, the wound wasn't too bad. I grabbed my wand and healed it quickly, and then stood up.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Why you came to me?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more, if that was possible. "I went back to the Manor to get my wand. I forgot that I had left it there."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't see how that had anything to do with why he looked like he'd been attacked.

"My father caught me and...let's just say he wasn't too happy to see me." he said with a forced smile.

" _Lucius_ did this to you?" I asked, appauled that anyone could do something like that do their only child.

He shrugged, "No big deal."

I shook my head and sat down across from him, "So why'd you come here?"

"I didn't know where else to go."

"St. Mungo's would have been a good idea. Do you know what time it is?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry. I just...I didn't want anyone to find out. I already have enough shit with the papers reporting about the divorce-"

"What makes you think I give a damn about you or your problems?"

"Because you haven't kicked me out yet. You actually _helped_ me." he said, his gray eyes holding mine.

I let out a sigh and dropped my head into my hands. I didn't want to deal with this. _Any_ of this.

"You should go."

When he spoke his voice was closer, right in front of me. "I don't want to leave, Hermione. I don't ever want to leave you."

I laughed and looked up, his face inches from mine, "You mean you don't want to leave me _again_."

"You're the one who left me."

"Because you were engaged!" I shouted. "You could not _possibly_ expect that I would just stay and be your mistress."

"Hermione I loved you! I would have done anything for you." he said, standing up.

I stood up too, "Anything except stand up to your father right? Because you loved me, you just didn't love me _enough_."

"I stood up to him now. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"You are _five years_ too late with that one Draco." I said running a hand through my hair and forcing myself not to start crying.

"Hermione please, don't say that." he said, his eyes glassy.

"Well what would you like me to say Draco? Please for the love of Merlin, tell me what you want from me."

"I want you to realize that I love you, and I want to get to know you and Rose."

I opened and closed my mouth, unable to figure out what I wanted to say. Of course I wanted him to know his daughter, but I didn't want him in my life.

"Every time I look at you it's like I can't _breathe_. It's like no matter what I tell myself I can't get over you and I hate it. I hate that you left me for someone else and I still, _still_ can't get over you. I am worth more than that Draco. I deserve-"

"You deserve better than me. I know that Hermione, I fucking _know that_. But I'm selfish and I don't want to let you go again, because that was the biggest mistake of my life." he said quietly.

I shook my head, "You chose her. You _chose her_. I shouldn't have to be someone's second choice."

"You were never my second choice Hermione. You were my _only_ choice. You were _always_ my only choice. I loved you then and I was too big of a coward to tell you, and I loved you through my sham of a marriage and was too big of a coward then too, but I'm not a coward now, Hermione. I'm not the same idiot that you walked away from five years ago. _I love you._ Please let me prove it to you." he pleaded.

I looked away from him and felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I don't know if I can."

He stepped forward and I felt his breath on my cheek as he wiped away the tear. "Please,"

I closed my eyes. He had broken my heart, how was I supposed to believe that he wouldn't do it again?

"I can't let you break my heart again Draco. I just can't."

"I will _never_ do that to you again. I hate that I did it at all." he said, forcing me to look at him. "I hate that I missed out on five years that I could have spent with you and our beautiful daughter."

I was about to tell him to get out when I saw one tear roll down his cheek, and my breath caught in my throat. He had _never_ shed tears for anything or anyone, yet here he was, plain as day in front of me, laying it all out on the table.

I took a deep breath and sat down on the couch he had previously been sitting on, and he took a seat as well.

"Why aren't you with Blaise?"

"He's out of town and I don't have a key. He has his place guarded so I can't get in through the floo either." he said with a shrug.

"You can sleep on the couch, but you have to be gone before Rose wakes up." I said standing up and walking to the closet to grab a pillow and blanket.

"You don't have to-"

"I'm trying to be nice. Don't ruin it." I said, tossing the blanket and pillow at his head.

He chuckled and looked up at me, "Thank you."

I just nodded and turned to walk into my bedroom, but he called out to me.

"Are you going to tell Rose?"

I paused and took a deep breath. "No,"

"No?"

"No," I said again, looking at him, " _We_ are going to tell her."

He smiled and I walked into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

* * *

_I hated to admit it, but I hadn't slept as well as I did that night, in a very long time, and I couldn't help but think it had a lot to do with the fact that Draco was sleeping here too._

_There's an old saying, "The heart wants what the heart wants." But sometimes I wonder if maybe the heart is just stupid and should just listen to the brain._

_Because sometimes love isn't enough, and you need to go with logic. Like this situation, this would require logic, and not 'heart'._

_I needed to force myself to remember exactly why I couldn't let Draco back into my heart, because regardless of how much I loved him, I had to protect myself. I couldn't go back to the place where I was the first time he'd left me. I was destroyed._

_And I couldn't do that again, because I had a daughter to take care of this time._

_No...I had to be smart. I had to make sure that I never forgot why I left him in the first place. I had to make sure that I kept my distance, even if he was getting to know Rose, that didn't mean he had to get to know me._

_He had already broken my heart once, I wasn't going to let him do it again. I couldn't survive it._


	4. Chapter 4

**HPOV**

When I woke up the next morning the couch was empty, save for a folded blanket with the pillow on top and a piece of parchment.

I walked over and read it;

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for letting me stay here for the night. I know that wasn't easy for you, and I know that you don't trust me. I don't blame you. But I really hope that maybe I can earn that trust back._

_Love Always,_

_Draco_

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. What was I supposed to do about him? Abandoning the thought all together I walked into the kitchen and made pancakes for breakfast.

An hour later Rose woke up and ate with me.

"So mummy, why does Draco look like me?"

I looked up at her and tried to decide what I should say. I didn't want to lie to her, but I also didn't want to tell her without him here.

"How about you get dressed and I'll clean up here and then I'll explain it to you?"

She nodded and scurried off into her room.

I quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note telling him to get here as soon as possible and then I went in to clean up the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Draco stepped through the fireplace and walked over to me.

"What happened?"

"Rosie asked me why you looked so much like her and I told her I'd explain it after she got dressed. I figured this would be a good a time as any to tell her." I said, not looking up at him.

Maybe if I could avoid eye contact I could keep myself from getting sucked into the comfort of his sparkling gray eyes.

"Oh...alright. I'll go wait on the couch."

A few minutes later Rose walked out of her room and sat on the couch next to Draco. I heard them speaking softly to one another, and quickly finished putting away the last plate.

I sat down on the coffee table in front of Draco and Rosie and tried to think of how to tell her, but was side-tracked by Rosie leaning against Draco and his arm around her shoulders.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight before I caught myself.

"So why does he look like me?" she asked, her eyes tracing between the two of us.

"Well, he looks like you because, well Rosie, Draco's your father."

I could see him visibly tense up, but Rosie didn't move. In fact she smiled and looked up at him. "So you gave me your hair?"

He chuckled and the mood instantly relaxed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

I let out a sigh of relief and stood up to get some drinks for everyone. Hopefully this meant that Draco would actually be able to get to know his daughter.

* * *

**DPOV**

Hermione had just gotten up to get drinks, so that left Rose and I alone on the couch.

I couldn't be happier that she was comfortable with me. I was actually sitting with my daughter, my beautiful daughter.

She looked up at me, as if contemplating something.

"What?" I asked.

"Well...if you're my daddy...why'd you leave mummy?"

I should've seen that coming, really I should have. I just had nothing to say. I didn't know how to answer that without confusing her even more, so I just went with what was relevant to her.

"Because I was a stupid little boy who made a lot of wrong decisions. You and your mum deserved better than me, but I hope that you can both give me a chance to make it right."

She broke out into a wide smile and hugged me. "Does this mean you get to take me to the park like mummy does? And give me piggy back rides? And-"

"Rosie," said Hermione from the doorway, a slight smile on her face, "Why don't you get your shoes on and we'll go to the park."

"Is Draco...er...daddy? coming too?" she asked looking between the two of us.

"If he'd like to come, he's welcome to join us. Now go on."

She slid off the couch and walked back into her room.

I looked over at Hermione who hadn't moved from the doorway.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "Did you mean it?"

I smiled and stood up, "Of course I meant it. I meant it when I said it to you and I meant it when I said it to Rose."

She smiled slightly and nodded, "Alright then. Let me grab my bag."

Rose walked out, her curly hair spiraling around her face in a way that reminded me so much of Hermione it was crazy, and took Hermione's hand, pulling her toward the door.

"Come on, come on, James said that Auntie Ginny was bringing them all to the park today too."

"When did she say that?" asked Hermione motioning for me to follow them out the door.

"When we were at the Burrow and you were baking Auntie Ginny said that she was taking them."

I couldn't help but think of what others would think and say when they looked at us. I mean it was obvious to anybody when you looked at us together that Rose was our child.

I just wish I knew what Hermione thought. I wanted her to be able to picture us as a family like I had ever since the first day I'd seen Rose.

But I knew she didn't want to think of us like that. Not that I blame her.

When we got to the park Rosie ran off to go play with Potter's kids and I sat down with Hermione.

"So where's Ginevra?" I asked, looking around.

Hermione pointed over to another bench to our left and I saw Potter and Ginny together, watching the children. They waved at Hermione, but paused when they saw me.

"What do you want me to say when they come over here?" I asked, knowing that they would come.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "The truth I assume. No point in lying about it anymore. If you're really serious about getting to know Rose-"

"I am."

"Then they'll be seeing a lot of you anyway."she finished.

I nodded and looked back to Potter and Ginny, who were now making their way over to us.

"You sure?"

At that she actually smiled and I realized how much I'd missed that.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Hermione...Malfoy." said Potter, looking between the two of us.

"Hey," she said, standing to hug the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny, ever the blunt one.

"Watching my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" asked Potter, shocked.

"Do you remember when I told you all that Rosie's father was just some guy I'd had a fling with in our last year at Hogwarts? Well...that guy was Draco." said Hermione.

Ginny's mouth hung open and Potter looked like he wanted to punch me.

"Malfoy...Malfoy?! Hermione what were you thinking?"

"Oh shut up Harry."

"No, are you kidding me? How can you just let him waltz into your life? He didn't care enough 5 years ago to-"

"He didn't know!"

At that Harry stilled, and looked at me.

I shrugged, "Had I known maybe things would have been different, but I doubt it. I was an arse back then. I'm just trying to make up for that now."

I caught Hermione's soft smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Why didn't you tell us Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Hermione just shrugged and said, "Wasn't really anyone's business. Besides, if that would have gotten around it would have just been trouble for Draco and Astoria, and I didn't want that."

I felt sick when she said Astoria and I, but didn't comment on it.

"I'm your best friend, how was that not my business?"

"Because you weren't involved." she said simply.

Ginny sighed and turned to look at me, "If you hurt Rose or Hermione, you'll be wishing all I did was cast the Bat Bogey hex on you."

"Trust me, I won't." I said looking at Hermione the entire time.

Ginny just nodded, "I'll see you for dinner at the Burrow this weekend then Hermione?"

She nodded, "Of course. I have this new dessert I want Ron to try."

I cringed at the mention of the Weasel, but didn't say anything.

Ginny and Harry smiled, "You know he'll love whatever it is you bake. You're too good of a baker for it to be bad."

"You bake?" I asked, surprised.

Hermione just nodded, but Potter spoke up, "She's amazing, wants to open up her own bakery one day."

"Really? So why do you work at Buxom and Brant?"

"I don't have the money-yet, but I'll get there." she said with a smile.

"And when she does, London's bakers better look out, because you're going to give them a run for their money." said Ginny.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, one step at a time huh? I need to _get_ a business first."

"Just details. I'm looking at the big picture." exclaimed Ginny.

Potter rolled his eyes and started to pull her away, "I'm going to take her away before she starts in on how you should do the floors."

Hermione shoot him a thankful look and then sat back down next to me.

"That wasn't too bad." she said quietly.

"No, not at all. So about this bakery."

"What about it?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"How much money do you still need?"

She raised an eyebrow, but answered me anyway, "Around 4,000 pounds."

"What if I gave you the money?"

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers, "Are you crazy? Why would you do that? Where the hell would you even get 4,000 pounds?"

"No, I'm not crazy. I would do it because I want you to be happy. And I own half of Malfoy Unlimited. It pays for plenty more than I need by myself."

She shook her head, "Then why are you living with Blaise?"

"Haven't had the chance to look for a place yet." I said.

"That's all well and fine, but I can't take that from you. I'd never be able to pay you back."

"Who says you have to?"

She shook her head, "I don't get you at all."

I chuckled, "What do you mean?"

"I've done nothing but push you away and yell at you, yet here you are, offering to _give me_ 4000 pounds."

"So?" I asked with a shrug, "I told you I'd do anything for you."

"I appreciate the thought, I really do, but I can't take money from you."

"Say it's child support for the past five years if that makes you feel better." I said with a smile, trying to convince her to just take the damn money.

She seemed to be thinking, trying to come up with a reason to not accept my offer.

"It's only fair right?"

She sighed, "I don't know Draco. That's a lot of money."

"Hermione, is opening a bakery your dream?" I asked, turning on the bench to look at her.

She smiled, "Yes,"

"Then let me help you. Think of it as my way of trying to prove to you that I've changed. That I really do love you."

"Stop saying that."

"Saying what?"

"That you love me. Stop saying it." she said, turning her attention back to the playground.

"I can stop saying it if you'd like, but that doesn't change the fact that I do."

She didn't respond to that, just looked at me briefly, as if trying to read something in my eyes, before turning back to the playground.

With her it was like every time I thought we were making progress she would close up again and shut me out. It's not that I expected her to embrace me with open arms, but I wish she'd stop being so hot and cold.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Are you ever going to be able to forgive me?" I asked quietly.

I heard her exhale a shaky breath before she answered.

"I don't know, Draco. I really don't know."

* * *

_I don't know what I'm doing anymore. It's like I have all the resolve in the world, until he's standing in front of me. It's like my common sense goes flying out the window when he so much as looks at me._

_I thought I wanted to forget about him, keep him away, but everything about him makes me want him back. The way he gets along so well with Rose, the way he smiles, the way he says he loves me...I want so badly for this to be real, but something keeps telling me to be reasonable. To stop having these silly little fantasies where we end up married and living happily ever after._

_He left me before, so what's going to stop him from leaving me again?_


	5. Chapter 5

**DPOV**

"Look, I came here like you asked. So what do you want?"

When I woke up that morning I'd received and owl from my father asking me to come back to Malfoy Manor because he had something he wanted to discuss with me.

"We're still waiting for one other person." he replied cooly.

Before I could ask what he meant there was the familiar _pop_ of apparation and then Astoria stood in front of us.

Great. So this was going to be another one of father's attempts at getting me back together with Astoria. That was just _bloody perfect._

She looked the same as she had two weeks ago when I'd told her I was divorcing her. She hadn't cared too much then, at least I didn't think she had and I wouldn't see why she would. She'd been getting her brains screwed out ever since she found out I wouldn't sleep with her.

Don't get me wrong, Astoria's a pretty girl, but she didn't even come _close_ to Hermione.

Besides that, even though neither one of us was in love with the other, I still felt it would be in poor taste if I accidentally called her Hermione-and I knew that would eventually happen.

"Oh, Draco dear, I've missed you." she said, walking over and throwing her arms around my neck.

I didn't know what to do so I awkwardly patted her back with one hand until she let me go.

I turned to my father and raised an eyebrow, "What's this about?"

Astoria answered instead, "Oh Drakey, I want you to come home. I want you to stay with me."

My mind went blank, and the only thing I could come up with was, "What the _fuck_?"

"Draco, that is no way to talk to your wife." said my father.

" _Ex-_ wife." I corrected.

"Technicalities," he said, waving his hand as if it was an irrelevant matter that he could just brush off. "Now, when are we getting the two of you remarried?"

"Well I'm free tomorrow or-"

"Are you two _out of your fucking minds_?" I asked, my anger quickly building.

"Why would you say that honey?" asked Astoria, her eyes big.

Ugh, too big. Not like Hermione's. Hermione's were perfect. Everything about Hermione was fucking perfect.

"Because I divorced you two weeks ago and you were fine. Totally unaffected by it. And now you want to act like you're hurt by my decision? Please. You were too busy screwing every available guy that I'm surprised you even remembered you had a husband."

"Draco, I-"

"No, both of you are insane if you think I'd get back with you."

Astoria's demeanor instantly changed, and she let out an annoyed sigh. "Look, our families combined wealth is _massive_. How could you not want that?"

"The money I get from the business is enough. I don't need any more money." I said.

"This is about that Mudblood witch isn't it?" said my father, his eyes bright with anger.

"Don't call her that." I snapped.

"Oh, touchy are we? My apologies then, this is about _Hermione_."

"I'm leaving. I don't have to listen to this." I said, taking my wand out to apparate back home.

"You do have to listen to this. You are my only son and you owe it to your mother and I to-"

"I don't owe you a bloody thing. And you want to bring up mother? Where is she then? Because I haven't seen her since the war ended. I don't owe either one of you anything."

"Your mother is away on vacation. Like we told you." he said, clearly getting angry.

"A five year vacation? Really? When was the last time you even _heard_ from her?"

"That is none of your-"

"Whoa, boys, calm down." said Astoria, stepping between us. "Lucius, look, if he doesn't want to get back together with me we can't make him."

"Both of you get out of my house."

I rolled my eyes, but followed Astoria out the front door, heading to the apparation point.

"I'm sorry about that." she said after a few minutes. "I was just trying to do what Lucius asked me to do."

We stopped at the apparation point and she pulled out her wand.

"No big deal."

She sighed, "Were you ever happy with me?"

I ran a hand through my hair and looked back up at the Manor. "Not in the way that married people should be."

She nodded, "If it hadn't been for Hermione, do you think things would have been different? _Could_ have been different?"

"I don't know, Astoria. Does it matter?"

She blinked a few times and then shrugged, "I suppose not. Good luck with Hermione, Draco. She'd be crazy not to take you back."

I just nodded and watched her apparate away.

That was probably the longest conversation I'd ever had with her, and she was giving me advice about Hermione. Something seemed off though, but maybe I was just reading too much into the situation.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~

"Dude, if Hermione catches you here she's going to blow her top."

I had decided to go visit Blaise on his lunch break, hoping that I'd be able to talk to Kyle about getting me a job here.

"Yeah, yeah, just point me in the direction of his office."

"Good luck mate." he said as I knocked on Kyle's door.

I rolled my eyes, "Like I need it."

I pushed open the door and Kyle motioned for me to take a seat.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was actually wondering if there was an opening here." I said.

"Oh, well we do have a few openings. I can set up an interview for you a few days from now if you're interested and we can see what skills and qualifications you have." he said, pulling a card out of the holder on his desk and handing it to me.

"That'd be great, thanks."

I stood up and left his office, heading back downstairs to say goodbye to Blaise.

"Hey, Blaise I'm leav-" I hadn't expected Hermione to be in there, but there she was, sitting on his desk with a file folder in her hands.

She looked great. _Really_ great. She had on a pencil skirt that rose up when she shifted on the desk, a red blouse with the top two buttons undone, a pair of black heels, and her curly hair was piled on top of her head in a bun.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I told you he was thinking about looking for a job here." said Blaise quietly.

Hermione just nodded and hopped off the desk. "Blaise, when you're done here you can come down to the conference room. Kyle says he's announcing changes or something."

"Alright, I'll just be a second."

She grabbed the rest of her folders and said, "Bye Draco." as she walked out the door.

"Damn! I can feel the tension rolling off the two of you in waves." said Blaise, picking up his jacket.

"Yeah, well Kyle said he's setting up an interview for me in a couple days."

"Hope you get the job mate." he said, clapping me on the shoulder before following after Hermione.

I didn't know how Hermione felt about me anymore. We had really spoken since last week at the park, and I'd only seen Rose at Ginny's house while Hermione was at work.

On the up side, Rose and I seemed to be getting closer, so it wasn't all bad. I just wanted for Hermione to be able to forgive me more than anything.

But I understood that that took time. Only thing was, how was she going to forgive me if she wouldn't _talk_ to me?

* * *

**HPOV**

"Ginny what the hell am I going to do if he starts working at Buxom and Brant?"

When I went home to pick up Rose I was completely freaking out. I'd asked Harry to take the children outside because I was sure that I would start yelling.

"Mione, you're going to have to face him eventually."

"I don't want to, Ginny! I'm scared that if I do he's going to talk me right back into being with him and I don't want to get hurt again!"

She stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Mione, I don't know Draco well, but I do know that he was an arse back in Hogwarts and he seems to have changed."

"He's a good actor Ginny. He fooled me all those years ago back in school, why wouldn't he be able to do that again?"

She pulled back enough to look at me, and she said, "Look, I don't know if he was acting back in school, but I do know that he's not acting now. He really cares about you."

"So you're saying I should just forgive him? Just like that?" I asked, shocked that she was taking his side.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." she said, pulling me onto the couch, "But what I _am_ saying is that maybe you should give him a chance to prove that he's changed."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "This guy _broke my heart_. How am I just supposed to forget that and let him back in?"

"Because things are different now. You two have a child together, he stood up to his dad, Astoria's not in the picture, he's apologizing to you-a lot has changed Mione." she said, her eyes holding mine.

I didn't know what to think. My best friend, who had hated Draco adamantly since day one, was now telling me to give him a chance.

What the hell was happening with the world?

"Maybe I'll give him a call later...or something." I said, still thinking over her words in my head.

She smiled, "Good, now I expect to see you at the Burrow tomorrow."

I laughed, "You know I wouldn't miss it."

I stood up and went to get Rose, but before I was outside Ginny called to me.

"Oh and Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be afraid to bring a guest." she said with a wink, disappearing into the kitchen before I could reply.

Although I don't think I would have come up with anything even if she had stuck around.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~

"Mummy, why are you never around when Draco comes to see me at Auntie Ginny's?"

I was currently tucking Rose into bed, and was a little taken aback by her question.

"Well I'm at work when he comes over." I said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Well why can't he come over here then?"

"Rosie, it's your bed time. Just sleep, and mummy will figure something out, okay?" I said, standing up.

She nodded and I closed her door behind me and walked into the kitchen.

I was attempting to reach for the box of cereal that Ron had put on the top shelf, when another hand reached over my head and pulled it down.

I jumped and spun around, ready to kick some serious arse, when I saw Draco standing in front of me, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry. I floo'd over, but I heard you putting Rose to bed so I thought I'd wait in the living room."

I nodded my head slowly and took the cereal box from him, pouring myself a bowl of cereal and then glancing over my shoulder with a sigh.

"Do you want some?"

He smiled softly and nodded. I grabbed another bowl and poured him some cereal, handing it to him before picking up my bowl and walking into the living room.

"So why are you here?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"I wanted to talk..." he said slowly.

"About?"

"Us,"

I felt my heart clench at the way he said us, like he really wanted there to be an _us._ But I just didn't know what I wanted, what I could handle...point blank it was starting to seem like maybe _I_ was the coward.

"What about...us?" I asked, staring into my cereal bowl as if it held all of life's answers.

"I just-Hermione,"

He took the cereal bowl out of my hands and set it down, along with his, on the coffee table.

"I just...I want to know what you need me to do."

I just stared at him. What _did_ I need him to do? Leave me alone? Probably. But it's not what I wanted.

"Draco, I don't know. I don't know how I feel about you, I don't know how I'm supposed to act around you. One minute I want to strangle you and the next I want to kiss you. _I just don't know_."

There. I'd said it. He could do what he wanted from there.

Oh Merlin. Now he was just staring at me. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Maybe I should have just-

My thoughts were cut short when he leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to mine. It was like a spark had gone off and every touch, every kiss, every moment we'd ever shared came flooding back to my memory. I felt, for lack of a better word, peaceful, for the first time in a while.

He leaned back against the couch and was watching me.

I knew he was waiting for a reaction, but I was literally _frozen_.

Had I wanted that to happen? Should I be mad? I should definitely say something though. I know I should. So why am I not talking?

Oh Merlin.

"I guess it's a good sign that you're not hexing me or yelling expletives at me." he said, cracking that smile I hadn't seen in over five years.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and looked at him. I knew that somehow this moment was big. This was a defining moment in our...relationship? If you could call it that.

Yet all I could think to say was, "Yeah...I guess so."

He smirked, picked up the bowls, and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later I heard the dishwasher open and close and then he was walking back into the living room.

I still hadn't moved, and still wasn't quite sure what I should say.

"If you don't want me to do that again I won't." he said, sitting down on the couch again. "But I don't regret it."

Before I could stop myself I smiled, but quickly looked away from him to try and hide it.

He slid forward and grabbed my chin, tilting my face towards his, "I would love it if you'd stop hiding from me Hermione." he said quietly.

"Hiding from you is all I've been doing for the past five years."

"Then don't you think it's time to stop?" he asked, his silver gaze holding mine.

Instead of trying to come up with words I did the one thing I knew he'd understand.

I leaned forward, and kissed him.

* * *

_I hope that I'm doing the right thing. I want Rose to have a family that's an_ actual _family. I want her to be able to spend time with Draco when I'm there and when I'm not there. I want her to_ _see that her parents are happy together. I want her to be able to have what I had with my parents before the war._

_I'm still nervous that things are going to go really, really wrong...but for now...maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just see where things go._

_I just hope I won't regret it later._


	6. Chapter 6

**DPOV**

"Can I put the frosting on it mummy?"

I was currently standing in the kitchen watching Hermione put icing on new cake she'd come up with. Death By Chocolate is what she called it. Rose was sitting on the counter next to the cake, and was now icing the cake.

Hermione smiled as she watched her and I couldn't help but picture Rose as a baker just like her mother.

"Are you just going to stand there are are you going to be helpful?" asked a smirking Hermione.

Rosie laughed and motioned for me to come over to her. She pressed the knife into my hand, her little hand covering mine, and said, "Now you do it like this."

She moved my hand across the cake, covering it in Hermione's homemade chocolate frosting.

"Yay!" she clapped, letting me finish it without her guidance. "See," she said, pulling on Hermione's hair, getting chocolate icing in it in the process, "Daddy can be a baker just like you!"

Hermione laughed and grabbed a napkin, wiping Rose's hands clean, before attempting to get it out of her hair.

"I'm nowhere near as good as you and your mum." I said chuckling.

"But you could be. When mummy opens her cakery-"

"Bakery, honey." Hermione corrected with a smile, helping Rose off the counter.

"Bakery, she said she's gonna let me ice all the cakes I want." she said, her eyes bright with excitement.

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Well that sounds lovely."

Hermione rolled her eyes and ushered Rose into her room, "If we don't hurry we're going to be late."

Somehow she had managed to convince me to go with her and Rose to her weekly dinners at the Weasely's place. I could think of quite a few things I'd rather be doing, but I knew it was important to her.

I mean...how bad could it really be?

~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~

Horrible. It was bloody horrible. It was like the entire brood of Weasel's were here. Every seat was filled, and I got more than a few not-so-welcome stares.

Rose ran off to play with the rest of the children that were there, and that left me standing awkwardly while Hermione talked to Molly Weasely about her plans for the bakery.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it." I turned to my right and saw Ginny, a smile on her face and a kid on her hip.

"Yeah..."

"It's a little crazy I know, but once everybody gets used to the idea of you being here I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun."

Just then the little girl on her hip wiggled out of her grasp and ran off after another kid, with red hair. That must be George's kid.

Speaking of red-headed weasel's...

"Where's Ron?" I hated the fact that I had to use his first name, but I figured that in a house full of Weasely's it'd just lead to confusion.

"Oh, he should be here soon. Luckily he's not bringing Lavender. That girl is-"

"Ginevra!" scolded her mother, coming up behind her, "That's no way to talk about Ron's girlfriend."

"She is not his girlfriend." she said, clearly annoyed.

Just then Hermione walked over and put her arm around my waist and I reflexively wrapped mine around her shoulders.

"Ginny, you know that Ron and Lavender do this almost every week." said Hermione, relaxing into my side.

I loved being able to touch her like this. After five years of just _imagining_ it, this was amazing.

"I know that, but when is _he_ going to realize that he could do so much better than-"

"Ronald!" said Molly, loud enough to alert Ginny that she should stop talking.

Hermione's arm tightened around my waist, and it didn't take me long to figure out why.

"The hell is he doing here?"

"Ron, how about you come in the kitchen and I make you a plate of food?" offered Ginny, taking his arm and steering him in the direction of the kitchen.

"You better explain what the-"

"Shut it."

After that they were out of earshot and I could only assume that Ginny had explained what was going on with Hermione and I, because when he walked out he was calm. He wasn't exactly friendly, but he wasn't ignoring me either.

"So Draco, how's Quidditch going? I hear the Falmouth Falcons are undefeated as of right now."

I looked over at George and nodded, "It's pretty good. Although a lot of the reason we win all the time is because we play so..."

"Violently." said Hermione, cracking a smile.

I rolled my eyes and before I could say anything she was talking again.

"But he actually wants to work in a business. He has an interview at Buxom and Brant later this week."

At that there were appreciative noises and Harry said, "I take it Rosie is part of the reason for the location change."

I nodded as we all took our seats at the table, "I don't particularly need the job, but I want to be a good role model for her."

"And the last thing I need is for him to get hurt because of his stupid team." quipped Hermione, sipping her drink.

The women at the table nodded in agreement, and I smiled, resting my hand on her leg under the table. It was a good feeling knowing that she didn't want me to get hurt.

She looked over at me and smiled, placing her hand over mine. "So who's ready for dessert?"

Everyone at the table nodded and Hermione stood up and walked into the kitchen. When she came out, she was holding the cake she'd made earlier.

"Now Ron, I made this one especially for you." she said with a smile.

Weaselbee's face completely lit up and you could almost _see_ the drool. I rolled my eyes. Classless git.

After everyone had tried the cake she sat down and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Are you tired?" I asked, turning my face closer to her ear while the others talked around us.

She suppressed a yawn and nodded, "A little bit."

"Do you want to go back to the apartment?"

"Rosie's having so much fun..."

"I wasn't eavesdropping or anything," said Ginny, leaning in closer to us, "But you could totally leave her here and come pick her up tomorrow. I mean, it's been so long since the girls were able to have a sleepover."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at Rosie. She was sitting cross-legged playing some silly muggle game with James and Roxanne.

"Well...alright. Thanks Ginny."

Hermione stood up to give Rosie a kiss goodbye, and I turned to Ginny, who had a knowing smirk on her face, that would have made any Slytherin proud.

"Thank you Ginevra." I said, rolling my eyes.

She smiled, "You're welcome."

I stood up to go tell Rose goodbye, but Ginny stopped me.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Do the right thing this time, alright?"

I nodded, "I will."

And I meant it.

* * *

**HPOV**

"I wonder what's really going on between Ron and Lavender." I said, chucking my shoes off and slumping onto the couch, Draco not far behind me.

Draco shrugged, "Who cares what Weaselbee's up to?"

I chuckled and leaned onto his shoulder, his arm snaking around my waist.

"So are you still dead set on not accepting the money for the bakery?" he asked, his hand tracing patterns on my hip.

"Draco..."

"Oh come on, Love. You know you want to." he said, his voice close by my ear.

I let out a shaky breath, "I can't take that money from you Draco."

"I want you to be happy." he argued.

"Stubborn arse."

"Don't change the subject." he said, a smirk in his voice.

"Draco, no."

"How about I make a deal with you?"

"What kind of deal?" I asked, twisting in his arms so that I could look up at him.

"We go and look at a few buildings you could rent out, and if you find one that you love, you let me give you the rest of the money, no questions asked."

"Well...it wouldn't hurt to look..." I said slowly.

He smiled and kissed me, "Exactly."

"Well, it's getting late..."

He nodded, "I should get back to Blaise's."

I fidgeted with my hands on the couch as he stood and put his shoes on.

"Draco,"

"Yes?" he asked, looking over at me with a smirk.

"You could stay here if you want."

He chuckled, "Your couch may be comfortable to sit on Love, but my back is still protesting from the last time I slept here."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "I meant you could stay _with me_."

His eyes widened in understanding, "Seriously?"

"It's already late, Rose isn't here...you might as well just sleep here."

Draco chuckled and walked over to me, sliding his hands onto my waist.

"So you're really asking me to stay the night? I'm not dreaming right?"

I reached my arms around his neck and pulled his hair.

"Ouch!"

"Just making sure you weren't dreaming." I said with a smirk.

He smiled and brought his mouth to mine. He trailed his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I quickly gave.

He slid his hands underneath my shirt and moved them up slowly, pulling my shirt up with him. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his hands on my bare skin and he smirked, moving down to kiss my neck.

He nibbled, licked, and kissed his way down until my t-shirt became a problem.

He stilled for a moment before dropping my shirt back down and kissing me one more time. "I don't want this to be something you regret later."

"But I-"

"Just listen." he said softly, his hand tangling in my hair, "I want you, Hermione. I want you _so badly_. But I know that if we do this now you're going to think that's all I want, and that's not true. We just got back together, and I can't help feeling that this would ruin everything."

I couldn't help but smile, because he was standing there, with his more than noticeable erection pressed up against my stomach, telling me that we should wait.

For that fact alone it was hard to believe that he didn't care about our newly found relationship.

"Are you upset, Love?"

I realized I hadn't said anything and quickly laughed, "No, no of course not. I agree with you."

He broke out into a dazzling smile and kissed me again.

"Come on Mr. Malfoy, let's go to bed."

* * *

_It seems like every day this is getting easier. Every day makes me feel more and more confident in my decision. I look at my beautiful daughter and see how happy she is that she gets to spend more time with Draco, and for that reason alone I think it's worth it._

_I don't quite know where this is going, or where I want it to go, but I think, for once, I'm going to stop worrying about the future and just focus on what's happening here and now._

_Because when it comes down to it, that's all you really have control over anyway._


	7. Chapter 7

**DPOV**

Waking up next to Hermione, in her bed, after all those years of wondering if I'd ever even be able to _speak_ to her again was an amazing feeling.

Her back was pressed against my chest and my arms were around her waist, keeping her close to me. I didn't ever want to let her go, and if I had it my way I'd never have to.

Hermione looked so peaceful when she slept. Her long eyelashes swept her cheek bones, her chestnut curls spiraled out around her, and her breathing was slow and steady, her chest rising and falling evenly.

I'd stayed the night so many times lately, that I always knew when she was awake.

"Good morning Love." I whispered into her neck.

She sighed contentedly and said, "Good morning."

"You ready to go look at some buildings today?"

She shook her head and mumbled something I didn't understand, before turning to face me and bury her face in my chest. I couldn't hold back my chuckle.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to deter you from making me get up right now." she said, her voice slightly muffled by the fabric of my shirt.

I ran my hand up and down her back and smiled, breathing in the smell of vanilla from her shampoo before I replied, "What makes you think I won't make you get up anyway?"

At that she laughed and looked up at me, her toffee eyes bright, "Because I know you Draco. You won't get up, not until I let you go that is."

All of a sudden she straddled my lap, a coy smile on her face.

"Hermione," I groaned, already feeling myself get turned on by her. "I told the guy who's showing the buildings that we'd meet him at noon."

She smirked and slid her hands under my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. "So we'll be a little late. Since when do you care about being on time?"

I groaned as she ran her hands across my chest and brought her lips to my neck, slowly nibbling and kissing away any will I had to get up and tour buildings.

"I don't but-"

She silenced me with a kiss, and I was done for. I tangled my hands in her hair, and pulled her closer to me, needing to feel all of her, wanting her as close as possible.

She slowly started moving against me and I instantly flipped our positions. Her eyes were widened in shock, but she didn't protest.

I slid my hands under her shirt, ridding her of it, before capturing her lips in a kiss that left both of us breathless.

She threaded her hands through my hair, slightly pulling, and moaning into my mouth. After a few minutes I kissed my way down her neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point, earning a gasp from Hermione, before continuing down to kiss the tops of her breasts that were left exposed by her bra.

All of a sudden we both heard the sound of plastic bowls hitting the floor in the kitchen and we sat up, pulling our shirts back on and running into the kitchen.

I saw Hermione instantly relax, and she laughed.

"Rosie, you should have came and gotten one of us to let us know you were awake."

She picked up the knocked over bowls and put them back in the open cabinet, probably wondering how her five year old even got onto the counter in the first place.

That was probably my fault. I had taught her a little spell to levitate items a few days ago...

Instead of waiting for Hermione to find out I stepped into the kitchen and pulled out a pan, "Who wants pancakes?"

Rosie clapped, "Only if you make the chocolate chip ones daddy."

Daddy... _daddy_. I don't think that will ever get old.

"As if there's any other kind." I said ruffling her hair as she walked into the living room. A few seconds later we both heard cartoons playing.

Hermione shook her head and closed the cabinet, eyeing it strangely. "How did she manage to get up there?"

"I may have possibly taught her-"

"Draco she's five years old!"

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "What can I say, she's a natural."

She rolled her eyes, but I coud tell she wasn't upset. "Well, she is my daughter after all."

I spun her around to face me, with her back against the counter, and said, "I think you forget Love, she's my daughter too."

She laughed, "It'd be impossible to forget that."

I kissed her softly and pulled away before I got distracted and ended up burning the pancakes.

"You know, I could get used to this." she commented, watching me from the kitchen island.

"Used to what?"

"This. You. Here. In my kitchen. I like not having to be the one to cook for once."

I laughed, "Is the kitchen the only place you could get used to me?"

She seemed to be contemplating her answer, her eyes still slightly guarded, and said, "No...there are a few other places I could get used to you as well."

She flashed me a smirk that made me proud and said, "Especially if I get to continue what we started this morning."

With a wink she slid off the island and walked into the living room, plopping down onto the couch next to Rosie, leaving me in the kitchen fantasizing about what _else_ I could be doing with the whip cream I was currently putting on the pancakes.

I quickly shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts. I was supposed to be making my daughter breakfast, not thinking of naughty things to do to her mother.

~OoOoOoOoOoO~

We had dropped Rosie off with Ginny and Harry so that we could go look at the buildings, after of course promising that we'd stay with them for dinner when we got back.

Honestly dinner with the Potter's was way better than I had assumed it would be the first time we went a week ago. It was a lot more laid back and quiet than going to the Burrow.

When we arrived at the first building Hermione was fidgeting.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous that I'm going to find something, but even more nervous that I'm _not_ going to find something." she admitted.

I didn't have to ask her why she was nervous about finding something, I already knew. She didn't want to take money from me.

"It'll be fine. Come on, Brandon's over there." I said, taking her hand and leading her over to the real estate agent.

~OoOoOoOoOoO~

Five buildings later Hermione hadn't found anything that she liked, and we were down to the last building. I could tell she was disappointed, and I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

We appeared outside a fairly large building that used to be an old bakery a while back. When we stepped inside I knew she was absolutely in love with it.

It had a very vintage feeling to it, like something you would see in those old american movies from the 40's. It had a checkerboard floor, and a black and white counter top and display case for cakes and whatever the hell else she was planning on baking.

When we walked back into the kitchen area it was pretty damn big, with a bunch of stainless steel appliances and machines that I couldn't even begin to guess what they were for, but by the look on Hermione's face I could only assume that it was perfect.

"Well Love, what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." she said, her voice full of awe. "It's absolutely perfect."

Without a second thought I turned to Brandon and said, "We'll take it then."

Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head, and she said, "Whoa, wait a minute. How much does this place cost?"

"Doesn't matter." I interrupted.

"Of course it matters."

"You remember what we agreed to? If you found one you loved, which you have, you'd let me give you the money."

"Yeah, the four thousand pounds we agreed on." she argued.

I rolled my eyes, "What's a few thousand more?"

Her eyes widened even more and she was about to no doubt come up with some other witty remark, when Brandon stepped in.

"The price for this bakery, everything included, is 200,000 pounds."

"Oh Merlin...Draco there is no way-"

"We'll take it." I said, following Brandon over to the counter while he pulled out the necessary paperwork.

"Draco, are you insane? I will never in my _life_ be able to pay you back for this." she complained.

If I had it my way she wouldn't have to worry about paying me back because we'd be married, and you know what they say. 'What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine.'

"Look Hermione, I'm going to buy this regardless of whether you want me to or not, so are you going to take advantage of that and open the bloody bakery you've always wanted, or not?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before letting out a frustrated sigh and looking around one more time, a smile slowly working its way back onto her face.

"Okay, Draco."

After all the papers were signed Hermione was absolutely _ecstatic_ and I loved that. I loved that she was happy. I loved that _I_ had made her happy.

She threw her arms around my neck and pressed kisses all over my face saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me!"

I smiled and threaded one hand into her hair and rested the other on her waist, "I would do anything for you, I told you that."

"I know I just..."

"Didn't believe that I really meant it?" I asked, with a knowing smirk.

She smiled apologetically and said, "I'm sorry I just didn't think...it doesn't matter. I can't believe you really did this for me. I finally get to open my own bakery. This is so surreal."

I smiled and pressed my lips to hers softly. "Rosie's going to be so excited."

At that her smile got even wider and she nodded, "I can't wait to tell her, and Ginny, and Harry, and-well everybody!"

Her happiness was infectious and I soon found myself talking with her about her plans for the bakery and how long she thought it would take to get everything set up so that she could open it.

* * *

**HPOV**

"I'm kind of nervous." I admitted as Draco and I made our way back to Harry and Ginny's house.

"Nervous about what Love?" he asked, taking my hand in his and pulling me close to his side.

"Opening this bakery. I know I'm a good-"

"Great," he corrected with a smile.

I chuckled, "Fine, _great_ baker, but I don't know if that'll be enough to make this business work. I'm scared about quitting my job when the time comes, and then not having things pan out how they should. I mean I don't just have myself to worry about."

I was quickly working myself up into a panic, and Draco knew it.

He stopped walking, and turned me so that I was facing him, his hands on either side of my face, "You know that if anything happened I would take care of you and Rose right?"

"That's sweet of you to say now, but what happens if this doesn't work out and-"

"It will work out." he said, his voice confident.

"But what if it _doesn't_." I said quietly. "I don't want to have to worry about-"

"You will _never_ have to worry, Hermione. I told you that I loved you and I meant it. You're not going to have to worry about money." The way he said it seemed so confident, so sure.

Then again, when it came to him, my judgement was severely clouded. It had been back then, and I couldn't help but keep coming back to the feeling of doubt. I know that he had changed, at least in some ways, but I was still so scared that he was just going to hurt me that I couldn't completely get past _our_ pasts.

"How can you say that though? How can you be so sure that this is going to work out this time?"

"Because I'm not a coward this time. Because I want this to work more than anything. Because I literally can't picture my life without you in it." he said, basically pleading with me to believe him.

And I did. At least to an extent. I just...old habits died hard, and I guess so did old insecurities.

Instead of trying to come with something to say I just leaned forward and kissed him.

~OoOoOoOoOoO~

"Oh my goodness Hermione that's wonderful!" exclaimed Ginny, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I knew you could do it." said Harry, motioning for us to have a seat in the dining room.

James, Rose, Albus, and Lily already sat at the table waiting for us.

"Did it go well mummy?" asked Rosie.

I smiled, "It did in fact. We've got a bakery."

Her little face lit up and she jumped up to hug me, squealing with happiness.

Draco kissed the top of her head and then took his seat next to me, resting his hand on my leg like he always did.

"So what are you going to tell your boss?" asked Harry.

"I don't think I'm going to say anything yet. I want to make sure that I have everything perfect before I give him my resignation letter." I said.

Ginny nodded in understanding, "I think that's a smart idea."

"Speaking of quitting jobs," I said, turning to look at Draco, "Are you still quitting the Falmouth Falcons?"

He shrugged, "If I'm not fired already. I haven't been to practice in a week."

"You can't just not show up Draco." I scolded.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes _mother_."

"Oh shut up. I'm just saying that they probably need some time to find a new seeker that isn't totally terrified to play with the team."

He sighed, "You're right. I'll go in tomorrow and let them know I'm quitting."

I smiled, pleased with myself. "Good,"

"So did you ever go to that interview at Buxom and Brant?" asked Harry.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, they offered me a job, but I don't know if I want to accept it."

"Why not?" asked Ginny.

He shrugged, "I'm just not sure if that's what I want. I mean the entire reason I took the job being on the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch team was because it was _fun_. I just don't know if working in a stuffy business is something I'm going to enjoy."

I nodded in agreement. That was exactly why I _needed_ this bakery to work. Baking was something I loved with a passion and it was some very much needed fun.

Harry and Ginny nodded in understanding, and Harry said, "It's important to like what you do. I mean I love being an Auror,"

"And I love being a stay at home mum." said Ginny.

"We just couldn't picture it any other way, and everyone deserves that. Even ferrets." said Harry with a joking smile.

Draco laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, yeah, Potter. Thanks for the attempted words of wisdom."

Everyone at the table laughed and the dinner continued smoothly, with us talking and laughing and enjoying one another's company.

* * *

_I loved how Harry and Ginny accepted Draco so easily, and I loved how great all of us got along. It was as if we'd all been friends for years._

_I could get used to this. To him. And not just in my kitchen, or in my bed, but in my life._

_Only thing was, I wasn't ready to tell him that._

_The good thing was, he was different. I noticed it, Ginny noticed it, hell Ron even noticed it. And that was saying something._

_It was becoming easier and easier to just let go of the past and picture a future with-_

_Whoa. One step at a time there._

_I know I'm taking a risk, with opening this bakery, with Draco, with my heart...but that's how great things happen. You can't do great things without taking great risks._

_I mean Rose was the most perfect example of that that I could think of._

_I had taken a risk sleeping with Draco, and ended up with Rosie, the best thing that ever happened to me._

_So risks were good. That meant this was good, or at least had the potential to be good, and for now that worked for me._


	8. Chapter 8

**DPOV**

I had just arrived at the Quidditch field where we always practiced, and saw the team outside.

It was now or never I suppose.

"Has anyone seen Malfoy?" asked coach Marcus.

"Right here coach." I said, walking up to him.

"Malfoy, where the bloody hell have you been at the past week?"

"I meant to come in earlier, but I had a...family thing." I said awkwardly.

I knew that since Hermione, Rose, and I spent the majority of the time in the Muggle world, nobody from the Wizarding world had yet to find out that I had a child with Hermione.

It's not that I didn't want them to find out, hell I would go straight to Rita Skeeter right now and have her publish it in the next paper, but I didn't know if Hermione wanted that.

"Family thing." repeated Marcus. "Well whatever, suit up and get your arse back out here."

"Well that's actually what I came to talk to you about."

He turned to the rest of the team and snapped, "You came here to practice, go."

They immediately took to the sky, leaving us alone on the field to talk.

"So what exactly did you come here to tell me Malfoy?"

"I'm quitting the team."

"What?" he asked, his eyes wide. "You can't just quit!"

I shrugged, "I realized what's important, and Quidditch doesn't really fit into that anymore. Sorry."

"What happened to you Malfoy? Suddenly after a week you don't want to play anymore?" he wasn't exactly mad, but I knew he was confused.

"If everything goes right you'll find out pretty soon." I said with a smirk.

He chuckled and said, "Well whatever the hell is going on, and whoever she is, I hope all works out."

"Me too."

~OoOoOoOoOoO~

"So what do you think you're going to do about the offer Kyle gave you?"

"I have no idea mate." I said, pouring myself a glass of Fire Whiskey and sitting down on the couch.

"I don't know why you even want a job, you don't need it." said Blaise, sitting across from me.

"Because it's setting a good example for Rose...and I really want to be someone that she can look up to. I've never had anybody except Hermione look at me like I meant something to them, like they were _proud_ of me."

Blaise smiled, "Look at you, finally getting your shit straight."

I rolled my eyes, "It's about time, don't you think?"

"Rather five years too late than not at all."

I nodded my head in agreement. Everything was starting to fall into place. I was a fucking idiot for not doing all of this sooner, but I was doing it _now_ , and I hoped to Salazar that that was enough.

* * *

**_2 weeks later_   
**

**HPOV**

I was sitting at my desk, working on a particularly hard case, when I got a phone call from Ginny.

"Hermione, you have to hurry. Something happened to Rose. We had to take her to St. Mungo's."

"Wait, what?" I asked, already getting my things together.

"Just get here okay."

Ginny hung up the phone and I was already out the door, dialing Draco's number.

"Hey Love, what's-"

"Draco, Ginny said something happened to Rose. You need to meet us at St. Mungo's as soon as you can." I said, already somewhat hysterical.

I guess he noticed that, because his voice was calm when he spoke, "Hermione, calm down. I'm going to meet you there in five minutes. No matter what happened everything is going to be okay."

I did as he said and rushed to the hospital.

When I got there I saw Ginny immediately and ran over to her.

"Ginny, what happened?"

She looked completely distressed and had tear stains on her cheeks, "Hermione I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. Rose was playing outside with James, Albus, Roxanne and another girl who I didn't know at the park. I looked away for what couldn't have been longer than a minute, and James came running over yelling that Rosie was hurt. When I ran over to her she wasn't responsive at all and so we came here and that's when I called you."

"How is she now?"

"I don't know. I'm not family so they won't tell me anything."

I was about two seconds away from having a panic attack when I felt to strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. I knew instantly that it was Draco.

I heard him asking Ginny what happened, and then he was pulling me towards the nurses station, asking where Rose was.

A few minutes later we were being escorted to the ICU.

"Now just so you're aware, we've had to hook her up to various machines, but she is stable. We have a team of our best potion poison specialists working hard to figure out what's wrong with your daughter." said the blonde headed nurse before pushing open the door.

I wasn't really paying too much attention to her, I only heard a few things like 'machines' and 'poison specialists', and Draco asking a few questions, but when we walked into the room, none of that mattered.

I almost stopped breathing. My daughter, the _most_ important thing in my life, was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious with various tubes attached to her little body.

"Oh Merlin," I said, my hand reflexively covering my mouth.

"Now you both can't stay for long. Visitation hours are almost over and the doctors need to run a few more tests to see what else they can eliminate." said the nurse, before leaving.

I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair, before taking her tiny hand into mine. I didn't know what to say, or if she could even here me if I did have anything to say.

I hated this feeling of helplessness. I was her mother, I was supposed to keep her safe. I was supposed to make sure nothing like this ever happened to her.

Draco sat down on the opposite side of the bed and took her other hand. I closed my eyes and heard him talking softly to her.

"Everything's going to be okay Rosie. Mummy and daddy are here and they're going to make sure that you get to come home just as soon as possible."

His voice was so calm and controlled, but I could hear the slight tremor there. I could tell he was just as worried as I was, he was just better at controlling it.

There was a knock at the door, and then the same nurse came in. "Alright, I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. You're welcome to come back tomorrow, and if we find anything out sooner we will be sure to notify you both."

I didn't move, so Draco came and gently took my hand, pulling me out the door with him. I didn't know why I wasn't saying anything, I just wasn't. Couldn't. Didn't want to.

We walked back out to the front desk where Ginny and Harry were standing with James, Albus, and Lily. I heard them saying something to me, or maybe it was to Draco, but I wasn't really focused on any of them.

I turned and looked out of one of the windows and saw that it was raining. Perfect weather.

"Hermione?" I looked back over at them and Ginny and Harry both gave me hugs before apparating away.

I glanced at one of the clocks on the wall and saw that it was a little after 7.

"Come on," Draco said, taking my hand, "I'll take you home."

* * *

**DPOV**

I didn't know what to think. I was worried out of my mind, but I could tell that Hermione was about five seconds away from having a break down. I had to be, or at least seem to be, okay.

We walked into her apartment and she still hadn't spoken a word. All she did was walk into the kitchen and pull out a bottle of Fire Whiskey. I already knew from experience that trying to drink away problems wasn't going to be any help at all. If anything it made things worse.

I watched her walk back into the living room with two glasses and the bottle. She held one glass out to me, and then sat down on the couch, tucking her feet underneath her.

I sat down next to her and tried to think of something to say, but by the time I'd finished my glass and she'd finished four, I still didn't know what to say.

She reached for the bottle again, but I grabbed her hand. "Hermione, no."

"Draco," her voice was quiet. "Please,"

"You don't need this Hermione."

"Yes I do." she said, pushing my hand away and reaching for the bottle again.

I stood up and took it out of her hands, casting a spell to make it disappear.

"Damn it, Draco!" she snapped.

"It's not going to help you Love." I said softly.

"Well I don't see anything else being particularly helpful!"

"You know that I'm here for you."

I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't listening to me.

"Give me back the damn bottle Draco."

"No."

She let out a frustrated groan and stood up, walking into the kitchen again. I didn't want to give her the chance to get another bottle so I grabbed her hand.

"Draco, let me go."

"No."

"I _need_ this." she said, yanking her hand out of mine, but I wasn't just going to let her drink herself numb.

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, trapping her between my arms.

"Just leave." she said, trying to push me away, but not getting me to budge.

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Get out!" she started hitting my chest, and since it didn't hurt I let her, knowing that she needed to get this out of her system.

She only continued for a few seconds before she stopped and I wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry into my chest.

"Please...ith...me...night" I couldn't understand what she was saying, so I pulled away to look at her face.

"What?"

She took a deep breath, "Please stay with me tonight."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "You couldn't get me to leave even if you wanted to."

She seemed to relax a little, and I took the opportunity to lead her into her bedroom.

"You should get changed."

But I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't listening to me again. She had zoned out, no doubt thinking about Rose.

I sighed and went over to her drawers pulling out what I usually saw her wear to bed, before walking back over to her.

"Are you going to put these on by yourself or am I going to have to dress you?"

She looked up at me and then back down at the clothes before pulling off her shirt and tossing it to the ground. She stood up and tossed her pants next to her shirt.

I knew it was probably wrong to be focused on how amazing she looked, but I guess you could call it my way of coping.

She slid on her pajama shorts and the tanktop I'd given her, before sitting back down on the bed.

"Come lay down with me...please." she said quietly.

I didn't need to be told twice. I climbed in bed next to her. She turned so that her head was on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

After a few moments she started speaking.

"Draco...do you think that maybe...I mean if you could just...oh nevermind."

"No, tell me." I said.

"Well...with Rose in the hospital, and maybe when she comes home...I just thought maybe it'd be nice if you could..."

"Hermione, just say it."

"Move in with us!" she quickly clapped a hand over her mouth.

I honestly thought I'd heard her wrong. "You want me to move in here?"

"I mean maybe just until Rose gets back and is completely better. I just think that it might be good for Rose to have us together when she gets out of the hospital, at least for a little while. And I totally understand if you don't want to, but I was just-"

I lifted her face to mine and kissed her, hoping that I could simply show her how much I wanted to live with her, and not just for when Rose was recovering. I wanted to actually be a family and live together and be able to prove to her that we could make this work. Make our _family_ work.

"Is that a yes?" she asked quietly.

I smiled, "It's a yes for as long as you want me to stay."


	9. Chapter 9

**DPOV**

I'd been thinking about that nurse from the night before, I think her name was Nadia, and something just seemed off about her. I hadn't really thought about it until this morning when we were on our way back.

In most instances parents were allowed to stay with sick children...right? I didn't know enough about that to be sure, but I was pretty sure that's how it worked.

"Hermione, has Rose ever been sick before?"

She shrugged as we walked down the hallway to where Rose was supposed to be.

"Not bad enough to be admitted here as a patient if that's what you're asking."

Just then the nurse from the day before, Nadia, came up to us, seeming nicer than she had been yesterday.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, it's so nice to finally be able to meet you."

"What do you mean? We met you yesterday." I said, looking to Hermione, who seemed to be trying to piece it together in her head as well.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't in yesterday. Had a bit of a family problem. I'm sure you just had me confused with one of the other nurses. Happens all the time when parents are stressed."

I opened my mouth to tell her that I wasn't daft and I knew she'd been the one to take us to Rose, a doctor came out of her room and walked over to us.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I'm Dr. Hayes. And although this is quite a shock to us that you two have a child together, we have managed to keep the knowledge of this to a minimum."

Hermione nodded, but wasn't looking at him.

"Right, so how is she then?" I asked.

"I had actually wanted to discuss that with you last night, but I got word that you had gone home." said Dr. Hayes slowly.

I raised an eyebrow, "We were told by Nadia, or whoever the hell the nurse was," I corrected, when I saw Nadia's face, "That we were to go home."

"Well they shouldn't have told you that...regardless," he said, giving Nadia a look that clearly said, 'we-will-speak-about-this-later', before continuing, "It seems that she is stable, her vital functions are normal, everything is absolutely as it should be."

"So why do I feel a 'but' coming along?" asked Hermione.

I squeezed her hand in comfort before turning back to Dr. Hayes.

"Well, she's still not responsive."

"She's in a coma?" asked Hermione.

"In a sense, yes. Although we have no idea how exactly that happened. After you left and we ran a few tests she had woken up, but when one of the nurses checked on her, she said that she wasn't responding." he explained.

I could sense Hermione's panic, or maybe it was my own, so I asked what both of us needed to know.

"Is she going to be okay?"

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "I don't see why she wouldn't. Everything is normal."

"If everything was normal she wouldn't be in a bloody coma." snapped Hermione.

"Now Ms. Granger I know this is a tough time-"

Hermione shot Nadia a look that must have said it all, because she stopped dead in her tracks.

"We have our top doctors working to find out what could be the cause of this." assured Dr. Hayes.

I could tell Hermione was done listening, so I said, "Can we see her now?"

"Of course. Go ahead."

~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~

I honestly couldn't tell you what was worse, seeing Rose like this, or seeing Hermione so completely unlike herself.

Both were absolutely terrifying in their own ways.

Seeing Rose hooked up to all the machines was the scariest thing I'd ever had to face in my life. I was her father. I was supposed to insure that bad things did not happen to her. I was supposed to bloody protect her.

Seeing Hermione, her tear stained cheeks and almost vacant eyes was painful, literally painful to watch. She was probably feeling what I was feeling, but more so.

Hermione had been Rose's mother, actively, way longer than I had been her father. _Five years_ longer, but that didn't make me any less terrified of losing her.

"Draco," she caught my attention after we'd been sitting with Rose for over half an hour.

I was sitting in a chair next to hers, one hand entwined with hers and the other resting on Rose's bed. "Yes?"

"I swear that girl, Nadia, is the same nurse who was in here last night."

"Hermione, we were both stressed out, maybe she really wasn't in here." I said, trying to convince myself more than her.

"Draco, that was her. I am not imagining things. You know it too!"

"Hey, hey, calm down." I said, pulling her into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay."

"No, no, no. Draco, what if she had something to do with why Rosie won't wake up?" her voice broke into a sob and I felt her shaking against me.

"Shh, Love, it's going to be okay. Rosie is going to be fine." I said, softly rubbing her back. "I really don't think Nadia was in here yesterday. Her attitude was totally different."

"Well then who the hell was in here?!" she asked, completely freaked out.

I honestly didn't know what to tell her. I didn't know how any of this made any sense, or what was going on with the Nadia thing. All I knew was that Hermione was freaking out and I was supposed to be there to help her through it.

"We'll figure it out, Hermione."

"Maybe I should talk to Harry. He's an Auror."

"And tell him what? That we think our nurse is lying?"

"We don't think, we know Draco!" she said, struggling to keep her voice quiet.

"Okay, we'll talk to Potter. But for right now you need to be calm for Rosie's sake. She needs you more than ever now."

At that she looked up at me and smiled faintly, "No, she needs _us._ "

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Well she has us."

* * *

**HPOV**

"Shit!" I muttered, letting go of Rosie's hand and standing up.

"What happened?" asked Draco, looking over at me.

"I forgot to tell Kyle that I wouldn't be in for a few days." I said, already pulling my phone out of my purse and stepping into the hallway.

After a few tries there was no answer and I let out a frustrated sigh. I was going to have to apparate over there and let him know in person.

I walked back into the hospital room and picked up my purse, "Kyle's not answering and his assistant is about as daft as Pansy, so I have to go down there and let him know. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He stood up and hugged me, clearly noticing how frazzled I was at the entire situation. I took a deep breath, just breathing in his smell, and instantly felt calmer.

"Alright, I've got to go. I should be back within the hour." I said, forcing myself to look up at him.

His beautiful gray eyes were troubled, but he smiled and said, "Hurry back."

He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before letting me go. I forced a smile and kissed Rose before leaving the hospital and apparating to Buxom and Brant.

When I got there it didn't take long to find Kyle. He was buried to his elbows in paperwork, a sour look on his face that only increased when he saw me.

"Hermione, where the hell have you been?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry Kyle. Rose is in the hospital and I've been beside myself."

His face instantly softened, "Is she okay?"

"We don't know, really, but she's a tough girl." I mumbled.

"Well then you'd better get your arse back to that child of yours." he said with a crooked smile.

"I'm not sure how long I'm going to be gone..."

He waved a hand in the air, as if he was physically brushing the words away, "Not to worry. Your job will still be here when you return. _After_ your daughter is alright again. Family comes first. It's all we really have." he said with a slow smile.

I returned it and thanked him profusely, and apologized, before he shooed me out of his office.

I took a deep breath and walked outside, almost running over Blaise in the process.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry."

He smiled, "No problem. No harm done."

That's when I noticed he wasn't alone. In fact he was in the company of beautiful young woman who looked eerily like-

"Oh my goodness, Luna!"

I pulled her into a hug, and she hugged back, smiling ear to ear. "I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?"

I smiled, "I've been...fairly preoccupied I suppose you could say."

Blaise tugged on Luna's arm and said, "Her daughter's in the hospital. We should let her go."

Luna's eyes widened, "Merlin, I'm sorry. Maybe when she gets better we can all spend some time together."

"I'd like that." I said, hugging her one last time, before giving Blaise a smile and apparating in front of St. Mungo's.

I walked down the hallway and pushed my way into Rose's hospital room, and what I saw most likely made me the happiest woman in the world.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~

"Mummy!"

I crossed the floor and was at her side in seconds.

"Hi Angel, how are you feeling?" I asked, giving Draco a questioning glance.

"Fine," she said, her gaze was a bit confused as she looked at Draco's hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her gaze as well.

She scrunched up her face and tilted her head to the side slightly, before reaching out and tugging on the ends of Draco's hair.

"Rosie," I said pulling her hand out of his hair, "I told you before it's not polite to pull people's hair."

Draco was studying her intently before he opened his mouth, "Rosie, what happened at the park?"

She seemed to think it over before answering, "I was playing with Roxie and then James came over with this blonde boy..." she scrunched up her face again and I could tell she couldn't remember any more.

"Well what about when you woke up here in the hospital? Do you remember anything about that?" I asked softly.

She nodded slowly, biting her lip like I always did when I was deep in thought.

"A lady left and then this man came in...he...he was tall."

"Is that all you remember about how he looked?" asked Draco. I could tell the wheels in his head were already spinning to try and figure out who had hurt Rose-and more importantly why.

"He had on a big jacket thingy that covered his face." she said, squinting and tilting her head to the side to look at Draco's hair again.

"Well did he say anything Angel?" I asked, drawing her attention to me.

"Um...he said I was too pretty to be...to be a..." she trailed off, most likely not remembering what else the man said to her.

I sighed and looked over at Draco, who looked just as frustrated as I felt.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Talk to Potter." he said. I could tell he was trying to keep his voice worry free, but he wasn't fooling me.

"Did Dr. Hayes tell you when she could go home?"

He nodded, "We just have to wait a few more hours and then he said that if everything stays normal," he looked to Rose and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "which it will, we'll be able to take her home."

I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and smiled. Regardless of what was going on, Rose was okay and coming home. For now, that's all I could ask for.

"Daddy, will you tell me a story?"

My eyes immediately snapped to Draco's face and I could tell that he was thinking back to the many times I'd asked him that same thing back in Hogwarts.

One night in particular stood out in my mind.

_I had just woken up from a particularly bad nightmare, and couldn't fall back asleep due to the storm that was raging outside, rattling the window panes. I sat up in Draco's bed and attempted to get up without waking him. But before I could set both feet on the ground, his arm shot out and grabbed my wrist._

_"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice still groggy with sleep._

_"I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep."_

_At the mention of bad dreams his eyes opened and he pulled me down so my head rested on his chest and his fingers were leisurely combing through my hair._

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"It's nothing you'd want to listen to. Just me being stupid."_

_"Don't say that." he said, his hand in my hair stilling, "Don't ever say that."_

_I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat._

_"How about you tell me a story?" I asked instead._

_I could feel his breath hitch for a moment before he replied, "Why?"_

_"Because it'll make me feel better."_

_"This is some stupid muggle thing isn't it?" he asked with a sigh, his hand picking up where it had left off in my hair._

_"Just forget it." I said, feeling stupid that I'd think he'd ever do something like that for me. He was Draco bloody Malfoy for Merlin's sake._

_"No, wait." he said, catching me off guard. "I'll do it. Just give me a second."_

_I leaned up on one elbow so that I could look at him and asked, "Are you serious?"_

_"Just lay back down and shut up Granger." he said with a smile that was so much softer than the smirk he usually wore._

_He paused for a few moments before he began. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful bookworm..."_

I was brought back to the present by Draco clearing his throat, his eyes on me. Part of me wanted to ask if he remembered that night. If he thought of it just then as well.

I banished the thought quickly and smiled, nodding my encouragement.

"Alright," he said, giving me a look that I couldn't quite read, before looking at a smiling Rosie.

"Once upon a time..."


	10. Chapter 10

_It had been a week since we'd brought Rosie home. Draco and I had talked to Harry about the weird situation with nurse Nadia, but he hadn't found anything out yet. I still felt like I was looking over my shoulder every time we went outside, but I couldn't be happier that Rose was better. She was still tired a lot of the time, but James, Lily, and everybody else's kids came over and spent time with her._

_Although James was the one who seemed to always be here. They watched movies in her room, played games, or just fell asleep together. It was adorable, although Draco said that if 'Potter's kid touches my daughter I'm going to kill him'. I'd just laughed and told him to calm down. They were only five and six years old after all._

_With all the stress going around it was really nice to still have Draco staying with us. I kept on trying to find a way to ask him to move in for real instead of just until Rose was completely better again, but I felt like he would say something if he wanted to...right? I mean it's not like he'd been shy before._

_Everything seemed different now. Ever since Rose was hospitalized I'd decided that I would hold off on starting my bakery. I mean as much as I wanted to redecorate and set everything up, Rose was more important. Luckily Kyle was really understanding and was letting me work from home until she was better._

_Draco was still trying to convince me that I needed to open the bakery, because I was trying to use Rose as a reason to not have to face the fact that my bakery might not work out._

_And part of that was true. I was afraid that my business wouldn't work, and maybe Rose was an easy way to put it off, but that wasn't the only reason. I felt like I needed to be at home taking care of her like a mother should._

_I know that I'm going to open this bakery,_ _I know it. I'm so incredibly grateful that Draco spent all that money to buy the perfect place, and I wasn't going to let him down. I wasn't going to let Rose down. And most importantly, I wasn't going to let myself down._

* * *

**HPOV**

Rose was asleep and I was sitting on the couch curled up with Draco watching some scary movie that he'd picked out. His arm was draped around my waist, my head was on his shoulder, and one of my hands rested on his thigh.

"It seems like Rose is doing better." he said.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's great right?" I looked up at him and the second I did I knew something was up.

"Yeah, it's great."

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled, but it seemed a bit forced, "Nothing, it _is_ great that Rose is better."

"But..."

"But I'm going to miss being able to see her everyday."

"Oh.." Of course he'd miss his daughter. Of course _she_ would be the reason for him to stay, understandably.

"...you too."

"What?"

He sighed and looked over at me, a slight smile on his face, "I'll miss seeing you too."

I took a sharp intake of breath and just stared at him. I knew that I really needed to open my mouth and tell him that I would miss him too if he left, but before I could regain control of my mouth he was speaking again.

"But I get that you need your space, and I agreed to stay until she was better, and-"

"I want you to stay."

His eyes widened in shock, but soon after he was smiling. "Are you serious?"

I couldn't help but smile too, "Yes, I'm serious."

He leaned down and kissed me, pushing me back onto the couch so that he was hovering over me.

I couldn't help but laugh at how happy he seemed.

"What?" he asked, still above me.

I brought my hand up to trail over his cheek and said, "I'm just glad you said yes."

He chuckled, "Like I could say no to you."

It was a gut reaction to bring up the fact that he had _indeed_ said no to me before when he went off to marry Astoria, but I realized that it didn't hurt as much anymore.

_Is this what forgiveness feels like?_

He leaned down again and kissed me softly, his lips lingering on mine before he pulled back slightly.

"I was thinking..."

"About what?" I asked as he sat up, allowing me to lie down with my head on his lap.

"I want to take you and Rose somewhere. I know she'll love it, and I think you will too."

I smiled, liking the idea already. "Where is this place?"

"In Wiltshire."

"I've actually always wanted to go there, but I never really got around to it with work and Rose." I said, excited. "When did you want to go?"

"This weekend. I figure we'll both be off work and Rose should be completely okay by then...and after that I arranged for Potter to look after Rose while I took you to dinner. If that's okay with you."

I smirked, "You actually had a conversation with Harry? I'm surprised."

He rolled his eyes, "Shut it Granger. Are we going or not?"

I smiled, "Of course."

He smiled too and pressed a kiss to my temple. I felt myself drifting off shortly after that, curled into his side again.

But before I drifted off to sleep I could've sworn I heard Draco's voice.

"Merlin...I don't know what I did to deserve them, but thank the Gods that I have them."

* * *

_I had everything set up. Dinner reservations were made, the little cottage in Wiltshire was ready, Potter knew what time we'd be dropping Rose off when we got back...everything was perfect._

_But I was bloody nervous. Me. Draco fucking Malfoy. My dad would probably, scratch that, he would die of a heart attack._

_I was surprised that she had been the one to ask me to move in, because I had intended on bringing it up that night. Either way I'm glad I'm staying there now._

_I love being able to see Rose every day. We've spent quite a bit of time together and she's so much like Hermione it is insane. But sometimes there'd be a spark in her eye, or she'd be doing something mischievous like stealing a cookie out of the jar, and I'd see myself._

_It was the simple things that I loved the most. Like the mornings, when Hermione was curled up next to me and I could watch her without her always smirking when she caught me. She always looked so peaceful and calm and worry free. It was, in a way, calming to me._

_Another thing I loved was cooking breakfast for them. It never failed that Rose would want chocolate chip pancakes and Hermione would eat an omelet. Hermione usually helped when she could, but I liked it when she would play with Rose or tell her stories. It was pretty fucking amazing to see the relationship she had with her._

_But I think what I loved the most was being able to just spend time with them as a family. I never had the whole family thing, so it was bloody perfect now that I had a family of my own that actually wanted me around._

_The thing is, I really don't know how I deserve any of the amazing things that are happening to me, because I really haven't done anything that great in my life. At least nothing that really overshadows the whole Death Eater, tried to kill Dumbledore, bigoted, arsehole thing..._

_But I had all those amazing things, and there was no way that I was going to let go of them. Not now, and not ever._

* * *

**DPOV**

"Rosie be careful!"

Hermione had gone into work today to handle some last minute things before we went to the cottage tomorrow, so I had decided to take Rosie to the park. I hadn't ever done this by myself so I was...nervous to say the least.

"Daddyyyy," she said, rolling her eyes, "It's just a slide."

I sighed and waved my hand, telling her to go on. She climbed to the top and started talking to some red-headed kid at the top.

"Draco Malfoy, what a surprise."

I knew who it was before I even turned my head. We'd seen a lot of her back in Hogwarts, and she was always in everbody's business.

"Rita Skeeter, I would say it's a pleasure, but I'd hate to lie."

She ignored the comment and asked, "Beautiful little girl you've got there."

I didn't respond. I had no idea how I was supposed to handle this sort of situation. I didn't know if Hermione would want the entire Wizarding World to know that she'd had a child with me.

"What are you doing in Muggle London?"

"Keeping tabs on you of course." she said.

"Why?"

"Because one of my co-workers said that they spotted you in Muggle London, so I started thinking. You had just divorced Astoria, and it's obvious your father is less than pleased considering how he feels about this place. So I decided to come and see what exactly was bringing you here."

I kept my attention on Rose, hoping that if I just didn't respond, she'd go away. But no such luck, she was still there, and she was talking again.

"I think your father would be pleased you had a child, except for the small little detail of Hermione Granger being the mother. How did she manage to keep this from you for what...four, five years?"

I let out a frustrated sigh and look at her, "What's it going to take for you to go away Skeeter?"

She laughed, "Please, you really think you can _pay me_ to not run this story? This is the biggest thing that I've ever reported on, and there's no way that I'm not going to publish it."

"Then why the hell did you come here?" I snapped.

"Well," she said, looking over at Rose for a moment before turning back to me, "Consider this a heads up. I mean I'm pretty sure that Lucius doesn't already know, and when he finds out he's going to be anything but supportive of your newly found family. Am I right?"

I saw Rose walking over to us, so I faced Rita and said, "If you're still here when my daughter gets here, trust me you won't be running this story, or any story for a really long time."

She seemed to be be contemplating if I meant it or not, but when she looked to Rose she quickly walked away. Stupid Rita Skeeter.

How was I going to tell Hermione about this?

"Who was that daddy?"

I smiled and picked her up, "She's just a very annoying woman."

Rose laughed and started playing with my hair as I started walking back towards the flat.

"Did you have fun?"

She nodded, "Can we get ice cream before we go back home?"

I smiled, "Of course we can."


	11. Chapter 11

**DPOV**

"She did _what_?!"

"Hermione, we would have had to tell everyone eventually." I said calmly.

"Rose, please go to your room." she said, casting a silencing charm on her door before turning back to me.

"I know that we would have to tell everyone, but this isn't exactly how I wanted to go about it! I mean Rita Skeeter in the _fucking Daily Prophet_. You have got to be _kidding_ me." she said, not even trying to keep herself from cussing anymore.

"You think _I_ wanted people to find out about it like this?" I snapped.

"I'm sure your dad will just be oh so thrilled to find out that you've been hanging around me again. Why don't you just save all three of us the hassle and just leave now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She turned away from me, but I grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the wall. "Tell me."

Her eyes were glassy and she wouldn't look at me, and that's when I knew exactly what was wrong.

"Hermione," I said, turning her face to mine, "Do you think I'm going to leave again?"

"Get off me."

"No. Not until you tell me. Do you think I'm going to leave again?"

"You did it before. What's going to stop you this time?" she said, a tear escaping and sliding down her cheek.

"I have a daughter this time."

She laughed humorlessly and said, "Right, because I never was good enough for you to stay just for me. How stupid of me to think it'd be any different this time."

"Hermione that's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean? Because really, I'd love to know." she snapped.

"I thought about you _all the fucking time_. I was a coward and it was the biggest mistake of my life, and I realized that then and I still know it now, but the only difference is that now I've grown up. Now I realize what a family is supposed to be like."

She shoved me away from her, but didn't move away from the wall. "How should I know, because when it comes to you it turns out that my judgement is absolute shit. I mean I thought you weren't going to leave me back then either, and look what happened. You left because he told you to. How am I really supposed to believe that you won't do just that again."

The hurt in her voice was exponential. I couldn't believe that I had been so stupid as to really give her up, but I knew without a doubt that I wouldn't ever make that mistake again.

"Because you know that I've changed." I said, taking a step towards her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I _hope_ that you've changed."

"Hermione, I _love you._ " I said, closing the remaining space between us. "I'm going to stay until you tell me to leave. Do you know why?"

She shook her head so I cupped her cheek and turned her face towards mine.

"Because there is _nothing_ about this that makes me want to leave. Nothing about _you_ that makes me want to leave."

Her eyes widened in what looked to me like shock, before she threw herself into my arms and kissed me.

"Promise?" she said quietly, her arms around my neck in a hug.

"Promise."

~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~

"Are we there yet?"

I chuckled and looked in the rear view mirror at Rose. We'd been driving for quite some time and now she and Hermione were alternating asking me that question.

"We're almost there. Five more minutes."

This seemed to suffice for Rose, so I turned my attention to Hermione. She was staring out the window, a serene look on her face. I never pictured her for a city girl, so it was interesting to see how in awe she seemed by the country side.

"Enjoying the view?"

She nodded, "It's beautiful."

We drove in silence for a few minutes until I pulled down the small gravel pathway that led to the cottage. When we pulled up in front of it, Hermione and Rose both had smiles on their faces.

Hermione got out of the car and let Rosie out, who immediately ran inside.

"Rosie wai-"

"Don't worry, everything in there's safe, and I set up wards so that nobody would be able to apparate in or out." I said. I'd made sure to cast charms on everything so she couldn't get hurt.

She smiled and took my hand, walking up the front steps with me.

"This place is beautiful. How'd you know about this?"

"I own it."

"You _own_ this?" she asked, taking in the size of the cottage. I suppose it was quite large.

"You know, the word cottage is quite misleading. I mean, marble floors, high ceilings, fully equipped kitchen...Merlin this place is absolutely amazing." she said.

I chuckled, "I suppose. I think Rosie will love the backyard."

"Backyard?"

"Yeah, there used to be an old playground out there, so I just used magic to fix it up a little bit."

She smiled, "That was sweet of you."

We walked over to the back door, and just as I had expected Rose was playing on the jungle gym.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, show me the rest of the house."

I chuckled and took her hand, leading her through the foyer and up a set of stairs, "Now this is nothing like the Hogwarts Library, but I think you'll like it none the less."

I pushed open the door to reveal a room lined with bookshelves. The look on Hermione's face was priceless.

"Wow..."

She walked forward and trailed her fingers along the spines of the books, stopping every once in a while to pull one out and examine it. I was waiting for her to find-

"I can't believe you have Hogwarts A History!"

I chuckled and walked up behind her, sliding my arms around her waist and pressing light kisses along her neck.

"I didn't even know you liked to read."

I mumbled something against her neck, not wanting to discuss anything at the moment. She must have caught on to that because she turned in my arms so that she was facing me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

She smirked up at me, her honey eyes twinkling, "Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to kiss me?"

I chuckled and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. I felt her smile and run her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I gladly gave.

I slid my hands under the tank top she had on, my hands now against the soft skin of her sides and stomach, while she was gently tugging on my hair.

She broke away first, but I had no intention of stopping just yet. Instead I trailed my lips across her jaw, down her neck, pausing to suck on her pulse point, before trailing back up and nibbling on her earlobe.

"Draco..."

I moved back up to her lips, sliding my tongue into her mouth, while moving my hands to her breasts. I still couldn't believe how badly I wanted her, _all the fucking time_.

She moaned and slid her hands up my back underneath my shirt, her warm fingers sending sparks up and down my spine.

We both heard the back door open, and jumped away from each other like two teenagers who had just gotten caught by their parents.

"Mummy?"

"We're back here sweetie." she said, picking out a book on constellations.

She walked in and climbed onto one of the chairs in the room, before looking at me.

"Daddy, why are your cheeks all pink?"

Hermione laughed and walked over to her, lifting her onto her hip and saying, "Come on, let's go see what we can make for lunch, and then we'll decide what we want to do."

"How long are we staying?"

"Today and tomorrow, and then you get to go spend the night with James, Albus, and Lily. Does that sound fun?"

Rose nodded her head and I smiled, following them into the kitchen.

This would definitely be a good weekend.

* * *

**HPOV**

"Mummy, will you read this constellation?"

The three of us were sitting in the living room, Rose and I on one of the big fluffy chairs and Draco stretched out on the couch facing us.

I took the book from her and looked at the page she had pointed to.

Draco's constellation.

I chuckled and looked over at him, and he raised an eyebrow. Instead of saying anything to him, I just started reading.

"In Greco-Roman legend, Draco was a dragon killed by the goddess Minerva and tossed into the sky upon his defeat. The dragon was one of the Giant Titans, who battled the Olympic Gods for ten years. As Minerva threw the dragon, it became twisted on itself and froze at the cold North Celestial Pole before it could right itself.

Draco is also sometimes referred to as the demon son of Gaia, Typhon, and in the Christian religion it is believed that Draco was the serpent who tempted Adam and Eve.

In scientific terms, Draco is a constellation in the far northern sky. Its name is Latin for dragon. It was one of the 48 constellations listed by the 2nd century astronomer Ptolemy, and remains one of the 88 modern constellations today It is a blue-white giant star of magnitude, 309 light years away from Earth. "

Rosie squinted, as if trying to decipher what it was that I just told her.

"So does that mean daddy's constellation was a bad dragon?"

I looked over at Draco, who had a bit of a pained expression on his face. I knew how he felt about his past, and how accurate his name really had been back in Hogwarts.

"No, it doesn't mean that." I said, looking back to Rose even though I could feel Draco's eyes on me. "Sometimes people, or dragons, have to do things that may not seem so good because they don't have a choice. I mean look, in Greek mythology, the dragon Ladon was supposed to guard the golden apples, and got killed doing so. _Someone_ would have had to tell him to do that."

Rose nodded, "So the dragon wasn't bad."

"Exactly." I said with a smile.

She smiled back and slid off of me and moved over to Draco.

"Smile daddy, you're a happy dragon!" she said, putting her little hands over his cheeks.

He broke out into a grin and pulled her onto his lap, "A very, very happy dragon."

I smiled and flipped through the book, looking for Rose's middle name. I hadn't wanted Draco to have anything to do with her, but for some reason I couldn't let go of his family's tradition with the names of constellations, so I'd picked one for her middle name.

She saw me flipping through the book and asked, "Are you looking for my name mummy?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Your name?"

I smiled, but didn't answer him, instead flipping until I found what I was looking for.

"Phoenix is a minor constellation in the southern sky, and it's named after the mythical bird of the same name. In Greek mythology the Phoenix is a long lived bird that is reborn by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. The Phoenix can represent many things, ranging from the sun to resurrection, to life in the Heavenly Paradise."

Rose clapped and looked over at Draco. "See daddy? I have a cool name too!"

He smiled and said, "And it's a beautiful name."

I smiled and walked up the stairs to put the book back in the library.

While I walked I tried to figure out Draco's facial expression. He had looked...surprised? Would he like that I had given her that middle name? Did he really mean it when he said the name was beautiful?

_Merlin, take a breath._

I slid the book back into place and stepped back, looking at all the rows of books. It really was like a mini library in here.

I picked up Hogwarts A History and sat down in one of the plush chairs, opening the book and trying to calm my mind by reading my favorite book.

A few minutes later there was a knock and Draco walked in.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, keeping my finger in the book so I wouldn't lose my place. Not that it really mattered anyway, I hadn't been able to focus much.

"Outside."

I smiled, "So..."

He rolled his eyes playfully and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." I said, standing up and putting the book back on the shelf.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before any sound actually came out. "You should've told me."

"I didn't know how you'd react." I said, hopping onto the table.

"What? Are you insane? I love that you named her Phoenix." he said, walking over to me and putting his hands on my hips. I put my arms around his neck and moved my legs so he could stand between them.

"Promise?"

"Promise," He said with a smile, bringing his lips to mine.

He pulled back after a moment and asked, "What made you decide to name her that?"

"Like the book said, the Phoenix stood for the sun, and rebirth, the Heavenly Paradise, everything good. And that's what rose is to me. Everything good and pure in the world."

He nodded, "I couldn't have picked a better name myself."

I laughed and swatted his arm, "Let's go play with Rosie. We'll have plenty of alone time tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

**HPOV**

"Don't run too far ahead!" I called out to Rosie.

We had decided to take a walk around the grounds of the house, which seemed to stretch on for miles. There were a lot of trees, but luckily there was an easy path that we could walk along. We had decided to go for a walk because Rose had been on this nature kick for quite some time, and living in London didn't really expose her to much of that.

Draco had said that there were plenty of animals around here, and so far Rose had been absolutely delighted by all of them.

"I'm not!" she yelled, somewhere further down the path.

Draco chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"Can I ask you something?"

I turned and looked at him, momentarily stunned by how breathtaking he really looked. It was like a scene out of a movie. His platinum hair looked like it was glowing, his eyes were sparkling, and with the sunlight filtering through the trees it looked like he was surrounded by an angelic glow.

I shook my head and looked forward at Rose. "Sure."

He chuckled, as if he knew I'd been staring, and asked, "When did you find out you were pregnant?"

My eyes widened at the question and I looked over at him, but his gaze was trained forward. I sighed and said, "The day after you told me you were leaving me to marry Astoria."

He cringed at the way I put it, but I didn't really care. I wasn't necessarily mad about it anymore, but it _was_ what had happened.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, believe it or not, I actually wanted you to have a happy life."

He turned to me, an incredulous look on his face, "What do you mean you wanted me to be happy?"

"Are we really going to ruin the good mood by having this discussion again?" I asked.

"No," he said with a smile, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my waist.

We caught up to Rose who was sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of a fox.

"Holy hell..." mumbled Draco.

"Rosie," I said carefully.

She turned and looked at me with a smile, "Isn't he cute?"

"Sweetie that's dangerous. Come here." I said stepping forward.

But as if to prove how not dangerous he was, the fox stepped forward and licked Rosie's face. She laughed and kissed him back on the nose.

"He's not dangerous mummy. He told me so."

"He...what?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow.

"He told me." she repeated, as if it were the most normal thing on the planet.

"Are you saying it's a talking fox?"

At that she giggled and said, "No daddy, animals don't talk. I can _hear_ him."

"Rosie, did you cast a spell?"

She shrugged her shoulders and I automatically knew. I sighed and said, "Where'd you learn it?"

"One of daddy's books."

I shot him a look, "Of course."

He chuckled, "She _is_ my daughter."

I had to laugh, "That she is."

~OoOoOoOoOoO~

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes mummy."

I turned to Draco, "Are you sure she has everything?"

He chuckled, "Yes, she has everything."

I nodded and kissed her on her forehead, "Have fun okay?"

Draco had decided that he would drop Rosie off with Harry and Ginny so that I could get ready while he was gone. I just wasn't so sure at how successful he would be with Harry without me.

"Are you sure you can-"

"Hermione," he said, cupping my cheeks with both hands, his face inches from mine, "I'm sure."

I smiled and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before shoving him out the door after Rosie.

Now what the _hell_ was I going to wear?

I walked into my bedroom and opened the closet door, trying to pick out something that said sexy and sophisticated at the same time. I mean we were going to a restaurant after all.

The first dress I picked was entirely too showy for a classy restaurant, the second was way too much like a cocktail dress, and the third one was too much like something that Pansy would wear.

I let out a frustrated sigh and just as I was about to give up I spotted an outfit Ginny had bought me a few years ago.

I took it off the hanger and put it on, stepping in front of the mirror to evaluate myself.

Not bad.

It was a fairly simple black skirt that went to just above my knees, and a purple button up blouse with some of the buttons undone.

Satisfied I slid into a simple pair of black heels and sat down at my vanity mirror. I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and watched as the curls framed my face. I decided to just pull back a few strands of hair and pin them with a small crystal flower.

I applied a little mascara and lip gloss, and then stood up and started looking through my purse to make sure I had everything.

All of a sudden I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I smiled because I instantly knew it was Draco.

"You look beautiful." he whispered against my ear.

I couldn't get past how much I loved the feeling of him being there. I felt like, at that moment, being in his arms was exactly where I was supposed to be.

He kissed the skin behind my ear softly and I closed my eyes at the feeling.

"Did everything go okay with Ginny and Harry?"

"Mhm," he murmured, his lips moving further down my neck, nipping every once in a while.

"You weren't mean were you?" I asked, trying to remember why the hell I was asking him anything when we could be kissing.

I heard him chuckle and he said, "I was perfectly nice, Princess."

My eyes widened and I gasped softly. He had always called me Princess back at Hogwarts. I felt a few tears pricking the corners of my eyes so I took a deep breath.

"You okay?" he said softly.

I nodded, but didn't trust myself to speak just yet.

"You sure?"

"You just haven't called me that in a really long time." I said, my voice probably no louder than a whisper.

He kissed my temple and said, "I know."

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him. I felt him kiss the top of my head and his arms tightened around me momentarily.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." he said gently.

I nodded and took his hand, following him out the door.

When we stepped outside there was a jet black BMW that he was pulling out the keys for.

"This is yours?"

"I figured if I was going to be in the Muggle world I couldn't just rely on being able to apparate everywhere."

"Well hell, I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy would be driving a car. I thought you hated Muggle things?" I said with a smile as I got into the car.

He chuckled and said, "I suppose I learned to love it. This car is actually pretty cool, if I do say so myself."

I laughed and settled back in the seat, excited to see where he was taking me.

* * *

**DPOV**

She looked absolutely amazing, not that she didn't always. It's just that something felt different about tonight, and we could both feel it.

"Do you like the food?" she asked, her head tilted to the side a bit.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you haven't really been eating it." she said with a slight laugh.

I shook my head and chuckled, "I guess I was just distracted."

She rolled her eyes and picked up her wine glass.

"Have you thought about starting to work on the bakery yet?"

She sighed and bit her lip, something that made me want to jump across the table and take her right there.

"I don't know. I mean I _want_ to. It's just that I really don't know the first thing about starting a business. Don't get me wrong, I've read-"

"Of course you've read," I said, laughing a bit.

She rolled her eyes, "I've read about it, but I guess business is the one thing I just _don't_ get."

"I could help you." I said, finally starting to eat.

"Really?"

"I ran my dads business the entire time I was married to Astoria, I think-" I stopped talking when I saw the look that crossed her face.

I cursed myself for even bringing Astoria up.

"Keep talking," she said with a soft smile.

I reached across the table and took her hand and said, "If I'm good at anything, it's business. I can help you."

She smiled and said, "Alright...maybe this could work."

"It _will_ work."

She squeezed my hand and nodded, "When do you want to get started with the redecorating?"

"We can start next weekend. I know you have to get back to work."

She made a face and said, "Yeah, yeah, don't remind me. I forgot how nice it was not having to work."

"You know you don't have to work." I said slowly.

She raised an eyebrow, "Of course I do. I have to take care of Rosie somehow, and it's not like I have an unlimited supply of money."

I chuckled, "But I do."

"How is that helpful to-oh," she said, her eyes widening. "I have to work Draco."

The way she said it made me drop the subject. I was more than ready to settle down and take care of her and make sure that she never had to work that stupid office job another day in her life, but she was hesitant...not that I blamed her.

"Are you ready to head back to the apartment?"

She nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~

We walked into the apartment and something felt different. I could tell that Hermione noticed it to, because she was usually so calm and collected, and now she was fidgeting and if she gnawed on her lip any more she was surely going to start bleeding.

"Princess," I said, taking her hand and pulling her towards me, "You should really stop biting your lip."

She blushed and looked down, but I cupped her cheek and kissed her. She wound her arms around my neck and I slid one hand into her hair and moved the other one to her lower back, pulling her closer.

I slid my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, her tongue running against mine. A few minutes later she pulled away and I started kissing her neck.

She let out a soft gasp as I gently bit her pulse point. I grazed my tongue against the mark and then continued to kiss down her neck, while she started running her hands through my hair.

This reminded me of every time we'd done this at Hogwarts and every time I wished that I would have been able to do it again. I knew everything that turned her on, and everything that she did when she was _already_ turned on.

And she was definitely turned on.

"Hermione, we should stop if you don't-"

"Shut up and kiss me." she said, her voice breathless and her lips kiss swollen.

"Hermione I-"

She moved her hips so she rubbed up against my already noticeable erection and a moan escaped my lips before I was able to stop it. She smiled at my reaction and pushed me back onto the couch.

I looked up at her, and I could tell she was in one of her "take control" moods, which I'd found sexy as hell back in Hogwarts and still found sexy as hell now.

She straddled my lap and kissed me fiercely, all the while sensually moving her hips over mine. I tightened my grip on her hips and she gasped, breaking away from the kiss.

I moved my hands under her shirt, slid them up her stomach, and started massaging her breasts. She moaned and dropped her head back, her nails digging into my chest. All of a sudden I felt her undoing the buttons on my shirt. I moved my hands so she could take off my shirt. She ran her hands over my chest and down my stomach, moving dangerously close to my belt.

I moved her hands and started unbuttoning her shirt, exposing more and more of her creamy skin. When I'd unbuttoned it she shrugged it off and leaned forward, capturing my lips in another heated kiss. I reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side. I ran my hands up her sides and cupped her breasts. She moaned into my mouth and I swear it was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard.

I broke away from her lips and kissed a trail down her neck to the tops of her breasts. I lightly peppered kisses across her chest before taking a rosy nipple into my mouth. She arched into my touch and threaded her hands into my hair, keeping me there.

"Oh Merlin don't stop."

I smirked against her skin, but continued what I was doing.

I felt her hands leave my hair and move down to undo my belt buckle. She undid the button and zipper on my pants and the next thing I knew I felt her hand rubbing me through the silk of my boxers.

_Merlin, this witch was going to kill me._

* * *

**HPOV**

He let out a low moan while I slowly worked my hand across the bulge in his pants, and dropped his head against my shoulder, his breathing shallow.

"Hermione..."

I slipped my hand inside his boxers and took him into my hand. He felt like steel covered in silk. Hard and soft all at the same time.

He bit my shoulder as I increased my speed, and I couldn't help but smirk at the reaction I was able, still able, to get out of him. I moved off his lap and knelt in front of him.

"Hermione, I-"

Before he could say anything I brought my mouth down to his shaft, alternating between taking all of him, and just focusing on the head. He threaded his hands through my hair, and after a while his hips started to rise off the couch.

All of a sudden he pulled me up and crashed his lips against mine. He pulled away and said, "Hermione, if you don't wanna do this-"

"Shh," I said, taking his hand and pulling him up to stand next to me. "I want to, Draco."

He smiled and picked me up bridal style. I laughed and let him carry me to the bedroom, and lay me down on the bed.

"I've missed this." he whispered as he slid on top of me. I realized that he'd taken off his pants so the only thing he had left on were his silky black boxers.

"I've missed this too." I admitted.

He smiled and kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth, all the while moving my skirt down. I kicked it off and wound my hands into his hair, bringing him impossibly closer.

I felt his hand slide down and begin to rub me through the outside of my lace panties.

"Oh Merlin,"

I felt him smile against my mouth, and of course, never one to be outdone, I moved my hand to his erection, and took pleasure in the sexy moan that escaped his lips.

He pulled away and began to kiss down my neck, across my chest and down my stomach. He paused to swirl his tongue around my belly button before continuing down to the waistband of my panties.

He looked up at me from underneath his bangs and smirked, sliding his hands up the insides of my thighs, kissing them, before he hooked his fingers into the waistband of my underwear and slid them down.

I watched him, fascinated as I usually was, before dropping my head back onto the pillow to enjoy him working his magic.

It wasn't long before I was a writhing mess underneath his touch. Not that this was a surprise to me. He _always_ made sure that I came at least twice before he did. I suppose some things never changed.

I tangled my hands in his hair as he slid a finger into me and began to pump it in and out while his mouth attacked my clit. Not long after that I came undone underneath him.

He kissed his way back up to my lips, a satisfied smirk on his face. "I definitely missed doing that."

His comment registered enough for me to let out a breathy laugh while I attempted to slow my erratic heartbeat.

I slid off his boxers and tossed them somewhere onto the ground, not in the slightest bit concerned about where they landed.

He shifted so that he was comfortably between my legs and I felt him grazing my heated core. I took a deep breath, attempting to calm the butterflies that had suddenly erupted in my stomach.

I knew that I had to tell him how I felt before this all started happening again, but I didn't want it to ruin everything. I didn't want my confession to suddenly make him see that he didn't want to be with me after all. The fact that I hadn't told him I loved him in Hogwarts was the _only_ thing that made me able to move on.

The truth was, I really didn't know how different _this_ Draco was from the Draco I knew before.

* * *

**DPOV**

I could see the conflicted look in her eyes and kissed her nose.

"If you don't want to do this, you know that we don't have to."

Her hazel eyes were intense and darkened by desire, but I could tell she was thinking about something pretty hard, and no matter how badly _I_ wanted this, I didn't want it if she didn't.

"Hermione, I love you and if-"

"I told you I wanted this." she said with a smile, moving her hips as if to make a point.

I captured her lips again and gently began to ease into her. We both moaned at the feeling and broke away from the kiss.

I felt her nails dig into my shoulders, and I could hear her panting in my ear as I began to move in and out of her at a steady rhythm.

She felt so _fucking amazing._ I had no idea how I'd managed five years without this, without her. She was like being inside bloody velvet, so tight and warm and inviting.

 _Get a grip before you come like an amature_.

I took a deep breath and focused on her. I started nibbling on her neck and she shifted her hips allowing me further access.

_Bloody hell._

"Oh Merlin, please don't stop." she panted, her nails scratching down my back, just like she'd done in Hogwarts. I smiled at the thought and began to drive into her faster and harder.

She moaned and arched her back, and I could tell she was getting close.

All of a sudden she flipped us over and I was on my back, looking up at her. She smiled and bent down to capture my lips in a kiss while she started to move up and down above me.

I moved my hands to her hips and she had hers on either side of my head, keeping her balance. She broke away after a few minutes and sat up, placing her hands on my chest.

I forgot how incredibly erotic Hermione tended to look in positions like this. Her hair was like a wild halo around her, her skin had a light sheen of sweat, and her lips were red from kissing. The sight of her like that was threatening to throw me over the edge.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist, and she brought her lips back to mine, but at this point we were both panting so hard that we weren't really kissing, it was more like her lips were brushing against mine.

"Oh Merlin..."

"Come for me, Princess." I whispered against her ear, and seconds later I felt her coming undone. I clenched my teeth and forced myself not to come. When her orgasm passed I flipped us over again.

I lost the little bit of control I'd had and began pumping in and out of her with all I had.

"Draco," she moaned, peppering kisses across my neck and jaw.

I felt her tightening around me again, and when she came this time, I came with her. White starts exploded behind my eyelids and for a moment I couldn't breath.

_This was how it had always been with us._

I collapsed, careful to not crush her, and rested my forehead against her collarbone, trying to regain my breath.

"Wow," she said quietly.

I chuckled and rolled off of her, pulling her so she was laying across my chest, and said, "After five years all I get is a wow?"

She laughed and I felt her breath fan across my chest, "Well, it has been a while, maybe I just need a few more examples to really know how I feel."

I groaned as I felt her hand trail across my already hardening member.

"Already?" she asked, her voice sounding amused.

"I'm always ready when it comes to you, or did you forget that?" I asked, flipping her over onto her back and pinning her arms above her head.

She smiled and said, "How about you refresh my memory?"

I smirked and said, "With pleasure."


	13. Chapter 13

**HPOV**

I woke up feeling more content than I had in a very long time, and that's when I realized just how much I'd missed feeling this way, just how much I'd needed _him_ to make me feel this way.

I was laying across his chest and he had his arm around my waist. In my half asleep state I managed to realize that he was awake and tracing shapes along my bare back.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, half yawning.

I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled and said, "Maybe an hour?"

I lifted my head and looked at the clock, it read 8:32.

"How long did you sleep?" I asked, dropping my head back down onto his chest.

"Three or so hours."

I groaned, "How is that even possible?"

He chuckled and said, "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine when you actually let me _go_ to sleep." I said with a smile.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted a round two...and three...and four."

I leaned up to look at him, but before I could register what was happening, he was kissing me. I smiled against his mouth, and felt him smiling too.

"If you don't stop that, we'll never get out of bed." I said, pulling away from him.

"What's so wrong with that?"

"We have to go get Rose and then I need to get all my papers together for work tomorrow." I said, rolling out of bed and sliding on his shirt in the process.

He let out a sigh, "Am I ever going to get a day in bed with you?"

I laughed and turned away from the dresser to face him, "When you have a child, you don't get personal days. Get used to it. You're simply going to have to learn how to share."

He chuckled, "Well as long as I'm sharing between my two girls I suppose that's alright."

I smiled at the mention of 'my two girls', and then said "I'm going to take a shower."

He nodded and I walked into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked so the steam wouldn't fog up the mirrors. I stripped off what few clothes I had on and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water take care of the remaining stress I felt.

I wet my hair and reached for my shampoo, only to be stopped by someone elses hand. I smiled and turned around to face him. Draco had a sly smirk on his face as he said, "It's crazy how much you've changed, but in some ways you haven't changed at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're a completely different person, but seeing you standing here like this reminds me of when we were together in the Prefects bathroom."

I smiled at the memory and finally focused on him. He always looked amazing, but standing in front of me, naked, and dripping wet...well that was another thing entirely.

"I guess I could say the same for you."

He gave me a half smile and motioned for me to turn around.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you remember?" Even though I couldn't see his face I could tell he was smiling.

I heard him open the bottle of body wash and a few seconds later I felt his hands on my stomach. I felt a slow smile forming on my face, because I remember how he'd done this in the Prefects bathroom too.

He moved his hands up and slowly massaged my shoulders before sliding down my arms and then moving to my hips. He slowly brought his hands back up and gently moved over my breasts. I suppressed a moan and leaned back into him. After he'd finished that he turned me around so I was facing him, a smile on his face as if he were remembering something from a long time ago. Maybe he was.

He took the bottle again and then ran his hands up my back and then down over my butt. He gave me a quick pinch and I laughed, swatting his hands away.

I stepped back under the water to let the soap run off me. After the soap was gone I switched spots with Draco and took the soap, doing the same to him as he'd done for me.

I slid my hands across his broad chest and down his toned stomach, enjoying how his muscles tensed and coiled underneath my fingertips.

He tensed even more when my hand slid lower, brushing the soft blonde trail of hair that led down to where I was more than aware he wanted me.

"Princess," he said, his voice controlled.

I smirked up at him, slid my hands back up his chest to his shoulders and asked, "What?"

He pushed me back into the shower wall, grabbing my hips and holding me there.

"I don't think you want to tempt me here."

His eyes were a sparkling silver, completely captivating even though I'd seen him like this a hundred times.

"What if I do?" I whispered, snaking my hand down to stroke his already erect member.

He groaned and shifted so his hands were on either side of my head on the shower wall and his head was resting on my shoulder. I picked up my pace and felt him start kissing my shoulder up to my neck. I ran my thumb over the head and felt him buck his hips forward to meet my hand, and chuckled lightly.

I loved that I actually had this kind of control over someone. It was empowering and a pretty damn good confidence boost if I said so myself.

"Hermione," he said, putting his hand over mine, stopping me. I forgot how turned on I'd always gotten when doing this for Draco, so when he lifted me up and pushed me into the wall, I couldn't care less that the tile was cold.

He captured my lips in a kiss that was slow and languid, and that's exactly how we made love that morning. Slow, exploring, enjoying.

I could do this every morning.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"It turns out that Nadia really _wasn't_ at work the day Rose was admitted to the hospital, but after reviewing the tapes from that night, she shows up talking to you."

"So what does that mean?" I asked, watching as Draco played with Rose in the backyard with Ginny and Lily.

"It means that she either has a twin she doesn't know about, or" he said, seeing the nasty look I gave him, "Or it means that someone was using a Polyjuice Potion."

My head was spinning. I didn't understand why someone would need to disguise themselves to get to Rose. I didn't know any enemies to speak of, and I know Draco wasn't the nicest, but I hadn't seen the issue of _The Daily Prophet_ that supposedly said Rose was Draco's daughter, so it's not like anyone knew about that.

"What should I do?"

Harry pushed his glasses further up his nose and said, "I've brought it up with a few people that I trust to handle this at work so they're going to do some research and investigating. Meanwhile I'd suggest that you just keep an eye on her. If anything strange happens, or if anything feels off, let me know."

I nodded, "Thanks Harry. I really appreciate you doing this for us."

He nodded and looked out at Draco and his wife.

"Have you told him?"

"Told him what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That you love him."

My eyes almost popped out of my head I was so surprised. "What? I'm not-"

"Mione, I've known you for thirteen years, I've been your best friend for thirteen years. I know that you're in love with him. It's bloody obvious to everyone _but_ him." he said, chuckling a little.

I sighed. Figures Harry would be able to tell. "No, I haven't told him."

"I think you should."

"Since when are you so eager to see me with Draco?"

"When I realized how important he is to you, and when I saw how much he loves not only you, but Rose."

Hearing this, from Harry of all people, was definitely giving me something to think about.

* * *

**DPOV**

I was watching Hermione read to Rose on the couch while I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for us. After everything that had happened in the past 24 hours between us, I couldn't be happier.

"Daddy is dinner almost ready?"

I chuckled and said, "Yup, come on and get a plate."

Hermione closed the book and slid it onto the bookshelf, before she came into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter.

"Oooh, you made pasta." said Rosie, her eyes wide.

"Well I heard it was your favorite." I said, winking at Hermione.

She smiled and looked down at Rose who was carrying her plate over to the table. I handed Hermione her plate and then took mine, following her to the table.

"How is it?" I asked after a few minutes.

"It's really good." mumbled Rose, her mouth full.

Hermione chuckled and said, "What she said."

After we'd finished eating Hermione cleared the table and told me and Rose to go relax on the couch.

"Daddy, why doesn't your mummy and daddy ever come here?"

I was pretty shocked by the question, to say the least.

"Well me and my parents don't really get along too well."

"Why not?"

"We just don't see eye to eye on things."

"Why not?" she asked, trying not to smile.

"You know what," I said picking her up, putting her on the couch, and tickling her, "I think you ask too many questions."

She was squealing when Hermione walked into the living room, a smile on her face.

"And what are you doing to my poor child?"

Rosie giggled and I shrugged, a smirk on my face.

She came over and flopped down onto the couch next to me and Rose crawled over between the two of us, clicking on the TV in the process. All of a sudden some weird sponge with a tie was talking to a starfish with pants and I checked out, instead opting on focusing on Hermione.

She had her eyes on the book she was reading, absentmindedly running a hand through Rose's hair. Her lips were moving as she mouthed the words of the book.

She must have noticed me watching her, because she looked up and smiled, "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're too beautiful not too."

Hermione blushed, but Rosie said, "Yucky! Stop it."

Hermione and I both chuckled and she said, "Sweetie, it's bed time."

Rose groaned but slid from the couch, and headed for her room.

"I'll be in in a few minutes to tuck you in."

She closed her book and stood up, sliding it back on the shelf. I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, just enjoying the feel of her in my arms, the smell of vanilla and strawberries that was so uniquely _Hermione._

She sighed and placed her hands over mine that were on her stomach. "Did Harry tell you about what he thinks is going on with the whole Nadia situation?"

I nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, he told me. The thing is, I'm not sure who could have used Polyjuice, let alone _why_."

"Do you think it was Rita and her stupid article?"

"She hasn't published it yet, so unless the few people who know said something, no one else should know." I said, just as confused as she was.

I mean this seemed like the sort of thing my father would do, but there was no way he knew about Rose. Not that he or my mother cared enough to contact me.

I didn't expect my father to try to talk to me, not after the way we ended things, but my mother was another story. I hadn't heard anything from her since the war ended. My father said she had taken a "vacation", but who the fuck takes a five year vacation.

I mean sure, she'd sent a letter or two, but I hadn't seen or actually _heard_ my mother in five years. Not that this seemed to bother my father too much.

"I wish she'd just get it over with already, instead of making us wait forever _thinking_ she's going to publish it." she said, bringing me back to the present.

"Well whenever she does publish it, we'll handle it."

She patted my hand and then turned around, "I'm going to go put Rose to bed and then I'm going to bed too."

I nodded and kissed her forehead, watching her walk into Rosie's bedroom.

I walked into Hermione's bedroom...or could I call it ours now since I _had_ technically moved in.

Either way, I brushed my teeth, took off everything except my boxers and slid under the covers. A few minutes later Hermione walked in yawning.

I watched her as she walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, combed out her hair, and then walked back into the room. "I wonder what work will be like since I've been out for this long."

She took off everything except her lace panties and then slid into one of my t-shirts, and it took all the self control I had not to get up and fuck her senseless. She just looked so _damn good_ all the time.

"Well you won't have to work there for long since you're starting the bakery soon." I said as she slid into bed next to me.

"I can't wait." she said with a smile that lit up her entire face.

She moved so that her head was resting on my chest and my arm was draped across her back.

"Can I tell you something, without it being, like, this big thing?"

I raised an eyebrow and shifted her so she was looking up at me, "Depends,"

She sighed and rolled so she was supporting herself on her elbows, and said, "I'm...I'm glad that you're here...you know? And I know that I'm not good with stuff like this, and you know it too, but um...I just wanted you to know that I'm happy you're here."

There was a rosy blush that tinted her cheeks, and she was looking anywhere but at me.

I smiled, knowing that what she had just admitted was hard for her. "Well I'm glad to be here."

I leaned forward, tangling my hand in her hair and pulled her lips to mine. I felt her smiling into the kiss and I pulled away, looking into her eyes, a smirk on my face.

"Oh no," she said, rolling onto her side away from me, "We have work tomorrow and you _can not_ keep me up all night again."

I chuckled and turned so that my chest was pressed against her back and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I felt her relax into me, and let out a deep breath. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione."


	14. Chapter 14

**DPOV**

Working with Hermione was something...different. I mean I knew that she was super organized and everything, I mean I'd went to school with her, but this was...different.

 _Different_.

She looked good though, not that I didn't already know that.

Except today she looked really good and the witch did it on purpose. She knew exactly what to wear to keep me totally distracted from doing any kind of work. I was too busy staring at her.

She had on a peach colored blouse with the top few buttons undone, a black pencil skirt that hugged her curves perfectly, her hair was piled on top of her head, and she wore a black pair of heels that made her arse look fucking fantastic. Combine that with the fact that the air conditioning wasn't working in the building...everyone was acting a little strange.

Blaise was fanning himself with a pile of papers, his tie, like mine, loose around his neck.

"For the love of Merlin," mumbled Hermione, kicking off her shoes and pulling on the collar of her shirt, drawing my attention to her cleavage...which made me think of that morning in the shower...

_Stop it! You are not allowed to get a bloody hard on at work._

I averted my gaze, but not before Blaise caught me staring and smirked.

I shot him a look that I hope said, _Do not say a word._

He shook his head with a smile, but stayed quiet about it, opting to focus on work instead.

"So what are we supposed to do about the Johnson's case?"

"Well we need to get the rest of the files." she said, hopping onto her desk facing us.

"In this heat?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the files off her desk, flipping through it while she said, "Well working on the case would require us to have all the information, would it not?"

Blaise groaned, "And it's going to have to be me who gets them, isn't it?"

"Well you are my assistant. It is what you get paid for." she said, chuckling lightly.

"Just because I'm not your boyfriend..." he muttered.

I smirked and Hermione said, "Blame Kyle. If he didn't ban magic we could have just apparated and got them."

Blaise let out a sigh and fixed his tie, "I'll be back. No shagging in the office while I'm gone _please_."

"I make no promises." I said, winking at Hermione.

She blushed an adorable pink and Blaise made a gagging noise as he walked out the door, making a point to dramatically close it behind him.

As soon as he had the door closed I moved over to Hermione, standing between her legs.

"Ugh, don't. I'm all gross and sweaty." she said, leaning back.

I chuckled. She wasn't sweating. "No you're not."

"You heard what Blaise said."

I smirked. As much as I wanted to bend her over the desk and fuck her senseless, I wouldn't...at least not _yet._

"I know, I know."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me closer, her lips inches away from mine.

"Hermione, what are you-"

"Draco," she whispered, tangling her hands in my hair, "Just kiss me."

So I did.

I felt her smile against the kiss and pull away, biting her lip.

She was perfect...but there was something that was still bothering me. The conversation we'd started on the grounds of my house the weekend before. She had said she'd honestly just wanted me to be happy. Did she really think that I had left her because I thought Astoria could make me happy?

"Do you think...do you think we could talk when we get home?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath, "Everything."

* * *

**HPOV**

I'd been expecting this moment since he walked back into my life, but that didn't make it any easier. I didn't want to have to go back and think about when he'd left me. What those first two years had been like. The anxiety, the nightmares, the panic attacks.

But he deserved an answer, because no matter how hurt I was, he _did_ still deserve to know he had a daughter. Not that I didn't have extremely valid reasons for _not_ telling him.

"Alright...we'll talk."

I hopped off the desk and grabbed a few of the files that were scattered across my desk, trying to do anything that would distract me from this impending conversation.

I bent over, putting the folders into the filing cabinet.

"Hermione,"

"What?" I asked, a bit harsher than I'd intended, but I couldn't help it. It was getting hard to breath and I felt like my chest was tightening.

"I just feel like this is a conversation we need to have. I mean I have things to tell you, and I _know_ you have things to tell me." he said.

I leaned against the desk, facing away from him.

_Please don't let me have a panic attack right now._

"You know this is something we need to do." he tried again.

I couldn't do this. It was too stressful, and this was where we worked. It was not appropriate. And really, it was getting hard to breathe. Was I gasping? I couldn't even tell anymore.

"Come here." he said gently reaching for my hand.

I shook my head, trying to slow my breathing. I _refused_ to do this with him here.

"Don't, don't, don't." I pleaded.

Guys couldn't handle it when girls cried, there was no way in hell he could handle it when I completely broke down. I could barely handle it.

Then he did something completely unexpected. He moved in front of me, took my face in his hands and all of a sudden it was like I wasn't freaking out anymore. It was like a cool, tingling sensation spread from his hands and slowly laced around my body, somehow making every muscle in my body relax.

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "Better?"

I nodded, "How'd you do that?"

He tilted my face up and smiled, "Magic."

* * *

**DPOV**

Seeing Hermione like that was scary, because I never really saw her lose control, especially not like that. I was lucky that I knew how to calm nerves. My father had taught me that.

Blaise had came back with the files, his forehead covered in sweat and his face turned down in a scowl. He tossed them onto her desk and glared at both of us.

"I am going to apparate home, take a shower, and I'll be back when I'm done."

Hermione smiled apologetically, "Of course."

"So what's the deal with this case?"

"Well," she said, handing me a stack of papers, "This woman is being accused of poisoning her husband, but a lot of the information just isn't making sense."

I scanned over the files, not really getting much. "How?"

"Well he says he went to a private doctor, but even private doctors keep records, and there's no record of him being treated for poisoning."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well someone's lying."

"Thank you for that brilliant observation." she said sarcastically.

"Maybe you should just drop the case. I mean how long are you planning to stay here?"

She sighed and bit her lip, "If I could I'd quit today."

"Well you _can_." I said.

"Draco,"

"Just think about it."

She took a deep breath and said, "We'll talk about it tonight okay?"

I nodded. Hopefully I'd be able to convince her to quit her job and let me take care of her and Rose while she started her business. I already knew it was going to be a tough sell though. Hermione was stubborn and independent, but that's part of what I loved about her.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

After work we stopped by at Potter and Ginny's place to pick up Rose.

"Hey Rosie, you ready to go home?"

She looked up at me from her spot on the ground with James and Lily, and said, "Daddy, Auntie Ginny said that I could stay the night."

I chuckled and looked over at Hermione and Ginny, before sitting down on the ground next to her, "I feel like you live here Rosie."

She sighed and crawled onto my lap, "But I like it here. There's always somebody to play with. Maybe you and mummy should have another baby so I could have a little brother."

"A little...Rosie it's not that...I mean maybe..." I took a breath and started over, "That's a conversation that me and your mother would need to discuss, but we're not to that point yet."

"Well talk about it tonight while I'm gone." she said, her gray eyes sparkling.

I kissed her forehead and said, "Let me go talk to mummy."

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, wrapping my arms around Hermione's waist from behind, "She really does want to stay here. She said there were kids to play with, right before she said she wants us to have another kid, specifically a little boy so she can have someone to play with."

I felt Hermione tense up slightly, but Ginny smiled. "It's really okay if she stays here. I mean you guys have stuff you want to talk about anyway. And then tomorrow we can all have dinner at the Burrow, because I hear Ron and Lavender are together again, so she's going to be there, and apparently Angela is pregnant again so George is beyond happy and wants to share that with everyone. Plus Rose will get to see Fred and Roxanne again."

Hermione chuckled and said, "Of course. I haven't seen them in a while, and I'm sure Rosie would love that."

I didn't mind, so I didn't say anything. I was just really thankful that Ginny was on my side.

Hermione walked into the living room to say hi to Lily and James and tell Rosie goodbye while I stayed in the kitchen with Ginny.

"Thank you."

She smiled, "Just do things right this time okay? I believe that you've changed, that you want this, but _she_ needs to believe it too."

"I know, I'm working on it." I said with a smile.

"She still loves you, you know that right?"

I shook my head. I knew she didn't hate me, but we were far from love. At least she was. I'd never stopped loving her.

Changing the subject, I asked, "Where's Albus?"

"He's fishing with Harry. He's one of the only people aside from Ron that actually enjoys being on a boat and catching almost nothing." she said laughing.

I chuckled and looked over at Hermione who was sitting on the ground playing with Rose, James, and Lily. I smiled and pictured her and how she would be with _our_ kids, providing we gave Rose what she wanted and had more-just a thought.

"Go on then." said Ginny, pushing me out into the living room.

"You ready?" I asked Hermione.

She looked up and smiled, "Yeah, alright, we will see you tomorrow when we all go to the Burrow."

Rose nodded and kissed Hermione's nose, "Bye mummy, bye daddy!"

She stood up and walked over to me, taking my hand. "Let's go."

I nodded and apparated us home.

I really, _really_ hoped that this conversation went well, because I needed her to realize, without a doubt that I _had_ changed, that I loved her and _only_ her, and that I wanted a family with her.

Please, for the love of Merlin, let her finally _hear me._


	15. Chapter 15

**DPOV**

When we got back to the flat I could tell that she was nervous, hell I was nervous too.

"Do you want some tea? I'm going to make some tea." she said quickly.

I watched as she threw her purse onto the table and began bustling around the kitchen preparing the tea that I was sure she wouldn't even drink.

"Hermione," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

"Tea's ready," she said, moving away from me to grab two cups.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This wasn't going to be easy.

I followed her back out into the living room and sat down.

"So, um, you wanted to talk?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Rosie?" Merlin, way to rip the band-aid right off Draco...

"I already told you-"

"I know what you told me, but now I want you to tell me the truth. That bullshit about you wanting me to be happy is-"

"I did want you to be happy!" she yelled, slamming her cup down on the table. "That's all I ever fucking wanted for you! So when Astoria came to me, telling me that you two were happy, so _very_ happy, I did what she asked."

"What did she ask you to do?"

"To leave you alone, to not tell anyone that Rosie was yours." she said quietly.

I shook my head, "What the _fuck_ , Hermione?"

"You think I wanted this? You think I wanted to keep it from you?"

I didn't say anything, I was too livid.

"Well I didn't!" she yelled. "Astoria said you were happy, the papers said you were happy, even _Lucius_ said you were happy, albeit he didn't believe that Rose was even yours in the first place."

"You should have said something to _me_ Hermione, she was _my_ child."

"And what the hell would it have changed if I had told you? Huh?"

"I would-"

"Nothing," she said standing up, "It wouldn't have changed a _damn_ thing. The papers would have reported it, and oh _Merlin_ what a scandal that would have been. Draco Malfoy has a child with a Mud-"

"Do not," I said standing up and facing her, "Say that. I may not have left Astoria, but I would have still seen my daughter."

She laughed, "When? When would you have seen her? When your father _let you_? Because I hate to break it to you, but that would have never happened."

"I would have found a way to-"

"No, no, no! Don't you get it? I was okay with you treating me like dirt, really I was okay with that, but the thought of you not being able to have the _backbone_ to go against your screwed up values for your own daughter...I couldn't handle that. She deserved better."

"I didn't treat you like-"

"The hell you didn't!" she said, her eyes glassy. "I trusted you, I fucking _loved you_ and you just _left me._ You left me like I meant _nothing_ to you!"

"Wait...you loved me?"

This wasn't exactly how I'd pictured her telling me, but she'd still said it none the less.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter."

"What? Of course it matters. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I figured it'd make it easier if you left me." she said, still not looking at me.

In that moment I hated her, I hated her because she was right. She was right and I had nothing to say that would make up for that. I still felt like I had the right to know I'd had a child, but I knew that it wouldn't have changed my mind back then.

What I didn't understand was why Astoria had said anything to Hermione in the first place. She hadn't seemed like she'd cared about me at all. Then again I wasn't really paying attention to her.

"Hermione...I'm so sorry."

She smiled sadly and said, "I know you are."

I took a deep breath and pulled her into a hug. "If you don't want this I would totally-"

"Are you insane?" she asked, pulling away far enough to look up at me, "After all this time, after the hell you went through just to get me to talk to you, you think I'm just going to walk away from you?"

I smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "Merlin, I hope not."

"I'm not." she murmured against my lips.

I pulled away and led her back to the couch. "So you said you loved me..."

"Yes..." she said, looking at me questioningly.

"Well...do you still-"

"Draco, you big idiot, of course I still love you."

* * *

**HPOV**

Well it was out. I'd said it. Now he was just staring at me.

Great. Bloody great.

All of a sudden he leaned forward and attacked my mouth, pushing me back onto the couch. I couldn't help but smile against his mouth.

He smiled too and leaned up on his forearms, the rest of his body pressed against mine. "I love you."

"I know you do." I whispered.

He chuckled and kissed my nose, "Good, and don't ever forget it."

There were still some things that we needed to talk about though.

"We need to go meet Harry tomorrow. He said that he might have found out what happened with Rose and that boy at the playground."

He sighed and sat up, pulling me up with him. "I've been thinking about that actually."

"And?"

"And I think...well what if my father had something to do with it?" he said.

"What? That's impossible."

"Maybe not. I mean you did tell him that Rose was mine."

"Yes, I told him, but that was _five years ago_ , and he didn't believe me." I argued.

"Maybe that was his way of finding out. I mean when you asked Rose if she remembered anything, she said a man had said 'you're too pretty to be a...'" he trailed off, giving me a look.

"Oh gods...no, no that is insane." I said, shaking my head.

"Is it? Is it really? Think about it Hermione, it kind of makes sense."

I took a deep breath, "We'll see what Harry says tomorrow. Until then, we can't go assuming things."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Alright."

I stood up and took his hand, "Come on, let's go to bed. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

I was pretty sure he was going to try to find Astoria and ask her the exact details of why she'd told me to stay away, and regardless of what I'd told Draco, it did make sense that Lucius would, at least partially, be involved with it.

Oh gods it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**DPOV**

I was going to kill Astoria.

I had told Hermione that I would meet her at Potter's right after I took care of some things for Kyle, but I was actually at Greengrass Manor.

She had some _serious_ explaining to do.

I knocked on the door and a few seconds later she opened it.

"Oh, Draco, what a lovely-"

"Save it." I said walking past her. "Why did you tell Hermione not to tell me about Rose?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Do not," I snapped, "Lie to me."

She let out a deep breath and said, "I wanted you to be focused on me, because maybe then you'd be able to love me like you love her."

"Are you insane? I could never love anybody like I love Hermione."

"And how do you think that made me feel? My husband, in love with another woman, a _muggle_ no less."

"Oh please, you didn't care about me, you cared about my money." I said.

"How would you know? You never paid any attention to me." she snapped.

"It's not my fault that I didn't love you. I _tried_ Astoria, really I did. I just couldn't. And it wasn't fair for you to take that decision away from me. I lost five years with my daughter!"

"And I lost five years with my husband!"

"We weren't meant for each other Astoria, don't you get that?"

"Well that's not what Lucius thinks. And he's pretty pissed off at you." she said.

I glared at her, "What the fuck did you tell him?"

"Nothing he wasn't already told."

"Does he know?"

At that she smiled, "Of course he knows. He met your precious little daughter, with a little help from me."

"If you hurt her I swear to Merlin Astoria I will-"

"I won't do anything. It's your father you should be worried about. And not just for your precious little Rose."

"Are you threatening Hermione?" I asked through clenched teeth.

" _I'm_ not doing anything." she said, opening the door, "Now get out."

"Not until you tell me-"

She flicked her wand, and before I knew it I was outside.

I let out a string of expletives before apparating to Potter's house.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

"Okay, but why would she tell you all that and then let you go Draco?"

"It doesn't matter. It's been her and Lucius this whole time."

"No, I don't think that's entirely accurate." said Harry, looking over at us.

"What the hell are you-"

"Hey," snapped Hermione, giving me a look.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything, motioning for Potter to continue.

"Well, I found out that Lucius _was_ at the hospital to see Rose, but Astoria was attending meetings when Rose was attacked at the park, and when he was at the hospital."

"So what does that mean?" asked Hermione, pacing.

"Well," said Potter, looking at me, "I think it means your mum's back."

"What?"

"I think that Narcissa was the one who used the Poly Juice to look like Nadia, so she could let Lucius into Rosie's hospital room."

Hermione shook her head, "Where's Rose?"

"Hermione she's fine."

"Harry, don't. Where is she?"

"Upstairs."

Without a second glance she jogged up the stairs and disappeared around a corner.

"So you mean to tell me that my parents are behind this?" I asked, dropping down onto the couch.

"I'm almost positive. When was the last time you saw Narcissa?"

"Five years ago. She left right after the wedding."

"Well I think Lucius knew where Narcissa was the entire time. I mean do you think it's possible that she stuck around to make sure that you stayed with Astoria and not Mione?"

"But _why_ _?"_

"You're joking right?" asked Potter, raising an eyebrow.

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to stop myself from just ripping it out.

"Your parents hate muggles more than anything. Do you really think they'd be okay with this? You think they'd just sit back and watch their only son ruin their 'reputation'?"

"No, but I didn't think they'd try to hurt Rose."

"Well they didn't-"

"She was in the hospital Potter, I think that's kind of serious." I snapped.

"If they'd wanted to kill her-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"I think you should calm down. Getting upset isn't going to solve anything."

In that moment I wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of him, but I figured Hermione would probably frown upon that.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You don't know what we're going through."

Just then Hermione walked down the stairs, and I could tell she'd been crying.

"Princess," I said, walking over and pulling her to me. "It'll be okay. I promise. I'm not going to let _anything_ happen to you or Rose."

"How do you know? I mean maybe this was a bad idea."

"What was a bad idea?"

"Thinking that we could be together. I mean there was a reason you picked Astoria over me. It was easier." she said quietly.

"I am _not_ giving you up. Not for anything. Do you understand me?"

"Draco-"

"No. We will figure this out. Together." I said firmly.

She sighed and leaned her head against my chest, "It wasn't supposed to be this difficult...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. And all this," I said, turning her face to look at me, "Is worth it if it means I get to keep you."

She smiled and stood up on her tip toes to kiss me.

Potter cleared his throat behind us, and it was Hermione who said, "Oh shut up Harry. I had to watch you and Ginny suck each other's faces off at Hogwarts. Consider this payback."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"So what should we do Potter? You're the famous Auror."

He took his glasses off and ran a hand over his face. "Well the only real way would be to either get them to admit it and catch it on tape, or to catch them in the act."

"What do you mean 'in the act'?" asked Hermione, her nose scrunched up.

"Well they're obviously not going to just let it go now that they know Rose is yours." he said looking at me. "So we just have to catch them the next time they go after Rose or you." he said to Hermione.

She took a deep breath, "Alright...it's time to come up with a plan."


	16. Chapter 16

**DPOV**

"Rosie, are you ready to go?"

I watched as she walked into the living room, Hermione following closely behind, a very, _very_ worried expression on her face.

Not that I blamed her. What we were about to do was pretty risky. But it _had_ been her idea.

"Stop scrunching your face up like that mummy." said Rose, tugging on Hermione's hand.

She looked down at her and forced a smile onto her face.

"You're supposed to be happy. This is exciting!" she said, her small face bright with excitement.

Hermione scrunched up her face momentarily before shaking her head and smiling at me apologetically.

"Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?" she disappeared into the kitchen and I heard bottles clinking.

"Rosie, can you sit on the couch and wait on us for a minute?"

She nodded and plopped down on the couch, and a few moments later the TV was on.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Hermione drinking Fire Whiskey straight from the bottle. I sighed and she turned around to face me, a half guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

I moved forward and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Don't be. I know you're nervous. Hell, I'm nervous too."

She chuckled and pulled back, hopping up onto the counter.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea." I said, stepping between her legs, resting my hands on her hips.

"No, we agreed we'd try it this way first."

"But what are the chances that this will work? I mean honestly." I said, running a hand through my hair.

She took my hand in hers and began tracing shapes over my knuckles before she looked up at me and answered, "But if it does work, won't you be happy we did it this way instead?"

I would be happy if it worked out, but what would be the cost if it didn't? I was more worried for her than anything though. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes,"

"Hermione," I said, tilting her face to look at me, "If you don't think you can do this, I get it. I don't know that I'd be able to-"

"Draco," she said, her hands lacing into my hair, "I can do this. For our _daughter_ I can do this."

I couldn't have been more proud of her in that moment. Here she was, willing to face something that she hadn't in over five years, a place she hadn't set foot inside since that night, for her daughter.

How the hell did she have the backbone to confront my family, when I hadn't?

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

We had apparated right outside Malfoy Manor, and Hermione was clutching my hand tightly. Rosie was on Hermione's hip, a look of awe on her face as she stared up at the Manor.

There was something about the way Hermione looked that automatically let me know she was about to have a panic attack.

But she closed her eyes, and just like that the moment seemed to pass.

"Well come on, before I completely lose it." she said quietly.

I squeezed her hand and we walked up the stairs to the door. I knocked twice, and a few moments later the door opened.

"Master Draco," he stepped aside and let them walk into the foyer. "Who has Master brought with him?"

"My girlfriend and our daughter." I said automatically. We hadn't really labeled our relationship, and I was worried I'd crossed the line, but when I looked at her she was too busy looking around the room. Her eyes darting. I had no doubt that she was reliving the last time she'd been in here.

"Oh, Wispy is happy to meet Misses and child." said the house elf, bowing before looking back to me.

"Shall Wispy go tell parents you're here?"

I simply nodded and Wispy vanished.

Rose had been fairly quiet the whole time and I looked at her and Hermione. When they were this close together it was easy to see how much Rose looked like Hermione. I had no doubt that I'd be fighting the boys off of her with a stick in no time.

And that's when I decided. There was no way that I was giving them up. Regardless of what happened here today, I _refused_ to let them walk out of my life.

I heard the sound of my mother's footsteps on the landing upstairs and pressed a kiss to her temple and ruffled Rose's hair.

"Draco, darling how nice to-"

She froze mid sentence when she spotted Hermione.

I was pretty shocked too. I hadn't seen her in _five years_. She still looked the same though, except maybe a bit older now. Her hair was still long and blonde, she was still skin and bones, and beautiful.

"What the he-"

"I wanted you to meet my daughter." I said, motioning toward Hermione.

She shook her head and set Rose down, ushering her forward to me while she stayed where she was.

Rose stood next to me and smiled up at my mother, "Hi, I'm Rose. It's nice to meet you. You're really pretty."

My mother's eyes were wide, and I couldn't tell if she was angry or surprised or what.

"Hello," she said quietly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm Narcissa."

Rose scrunched up her nose and attempted to pronounce my mother's name.

She laughed, actually laughed, and said, "That's alright. You can just call me Cissy."

"Cissy," repeated Rose, a smile on her face. Without a second thought she walked over and wrapped her little arms around my mother's legs.

For a moment she froze, but a second later it seemed as though something in her changed, just slightly. She bent down and picked her up, studying her face carefully.

I was pretty sure I knew what she saw. My eyes, my hair color, my smirk...but Hermione's curls, her lips, her smile...

"You are a very beautiful little girl Rose." she said quietly.

"Thank you." said Rose, running back to Hermione when my mother set her down.

Hermione bent down in front of Rose and was speaking to her quietly. I looked back at my mother, but she was watching them, a strange expression on her face.

"Where's father?" I asked.

My mother frowned and looked at me, "He's away on business. He should be back in a week or so."

I relaxed a bit. Having to deal with one parent at a time was way better than having to deal with both, because I hoped that the mother I knew was still there somewhere.

"Would you...all of you, like to stay for tea?" she asked, somewhat awkwardly.

I looked to Hermione, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at the doors that led to the dungeon where she'd been-

"Oh can we mummy? Pretty please?" asked Rose tugging on Hermione's hand.

She simply nodded and Rose took off, disappearing into the backyard.

My mother cleared her throat and said, "Well come on Draco, don't act like a stranger, you've lived here your whole life. You too...Hermione."

I heard her heels click into the kitchen and I turned to look at Hermione. "You okay?"

She nodded and followed me into the kitchen where my mother was actually making tea herself instead of having one of the house elves do it.

She conjured up four tea cups on the table outside and floated a tray with the tea pot on it behind her as she stepped outside.

Instead of joining us at the table Hermione walked over to where Rose was lying in the grass looking up at the clouds, and followed her lead, no doubt pointing out different shapes.

"Are you happy?"

I turned and looked at my mother, who was studying me carefully.

"Yes," I said honestly.

"You always were a difficult child." she said, a small smile ghosting over her features momentarily. "You're father won't be happy."

"And you are?"

"No," she said, looking back over at Hermione and Rose, "But _you_ are. And that's what matters. All I ever wanted for you was to be happy."

"So then why did you help father get into Rose's hospital room?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Please, don't act like you don't know. I don't have the patience for it right now." I snapped.

She sighed, a resigned look on her face, "I knew that he was going to the hospital to check...to see if Rose really was yours like Astoria said...but I told him that I wanted nothing to do with it. I told him that I wouldn't pretend to be that nurse."

I took a deep breath, suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore, "Where the fuck have you been for the past five years?"

She blinked a few times and I saw a tear roll down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away. "I didn't have a choice. He _made_ me stay away."

"What?" I asked, my voice rising louder than I had intended and Hermione looked over at me for a moment, before whispering something to Rose and then both of them headed further into the garden, obviously giving us privacy.

Although at that point I would have given anything to feel her next to me, to have Rose on my lap, but I had to face this first. I needed answers. To everything.

"We got into an argument a week before you were going to graduate. He had set you up with Astoria and everything was ready, but I knew you weren't happy. So I tried to convince your father to change his mind. To not go through with it, but he got so angry-" she broke off for a moment, and I didn't need her to tell me that she'd gotten hit for it.

"He told me that he thought it was best if I left after the wedding, and who was I to say no? So I did what he asked, but then he came and got me a few months ago when you divorced Astoria. He said that Astoria had told Hermione before the two of you married that she couldn't tell you about Rose, but Lucius didn't believe her. Then you divorced her and kept being spotted around muggle London all the time and he started to get suspicious and decided to find out if what Hermione and Astoria had told him was true."

"I don't see how this answers my question about you helping him." I said, trying to reason out everything in my head.

"I did help him, but only because he threatened to hurt Rose and Hermione."

I was surprised that she had cared about them at all, and motioned for her to continue.

"He had me drink a Polyjuice Potion and pose as Astoria for the day, attending meetings so she'd have an alibi if anything happened." she said, looking ashamed.

"Why the fuck is she doing this?"

"Because she loves you, in her own twisted way, she really does want to be with you. But I knew from the beginning that the two of you weren't meant for each other. You didn't look at her the right way."

I raised an eyebrow, "There was a certain way I was supposed to look at her?"

She smiled softly and nodded, "Yes, the way you look at Hermione. _That's_ how you should have looked at Astoria, but you didn't. And that's how I knew."

I reached my hand across the table and placed it over hers, "I missed you."

Tears suddenly filled her eyes and were spilling over her cheeks, "I missed you too. Much more than you could possibly imagine."

We heard Rose and Hermione's twinkling laughter from somewhere further in the garden and she smiled, "She's quite beautiful."

"Well she does have my genes so-"

"No, I meant Hermione." she said, wiping her eyes quickly.

"...what?"

"Look, I don't like this. I don't like that this has to be difficult because of her, because of who she is, because of who you are, and because of who your father is. But I am happy for you. I'm happy that you found someone that makes you happy. You have a beautiful daughter who I hope...you will allow me to continue seeing." she said softly.

"You know I have to talk to Hermione about that."

She nodded, "Of course."

We were silent for a while before she spoke again.

"She's quite the remarkable woman."

I already knew this, but I wanted to know why my _mother_ of all people thought so too. "Why?"

"She's here." she said, looking up at the Manor. "She was tortured in this house by our family, yet she's here. Here for you and here for her daughter. She didn't know that Lucius wouldn't be here, so she was prepared to face him as well, knowing his wrath would most definitely be directed solely at her...yet here she is."

Her voice got quieter as she said the next part, "She is much braver than any of us gave her credit for."

I nodded and saw Hermione and Rose sitting cross-legged in the grass, Hermione braiding flowers into Rose's hair.

I knew that the hardest part was still to come, but knowing that my mother was, not exactly okay with this, but happy for me...it made it easier.

It made me think that this would be okay.

That maybe I'd be able to give Rose the family I'd never had.

* * *

**HPOV**

"So Draco told me that you're opening a bakery. That sounds exciting."

I had to give her some credit. Narcissa was _trying_ to make things less awkward, and it wasn't like I was being particularly helpful. It's just that this house...I couldn't seem to shake the discomfort I felt at being here again.

"Yeah, I'm excited to get started soon." I said, staring at Rose who was teaching Wispy how to play Ring-Around-The-Rosy.

"Where have you been working?"

I looked at her and said, "Buxom and Brant Industries. I got the job right out of Hogwarts."

"Oh, now that's quite impressive. I hear-"

"Mother," said Draco, an annoyed but happy look on his face.

"What? I'm just asking questions. Everyone is quite aware how uncomfortable this is." she said with a shrug.

I couldn't help but agree. This would definitely take time.

Lots and _lots_ of time.

"Well it wouldn't be nearly as uncomfortable if you'd just-"

"Mrs. Malfoy where-"

"Dear, please call me Narcissa." she interrupted softly.

I stumbled for a moment, but covered it quickly and said, "Oh...um...alright, where's the restroom?"

"It's down the hallway, make a left, walk past the green door with black handles and take the first right...I've completely lost you haven't I?" she asked, a smile on her face.

I laughed awkwardly and nodded, "I'm just not used to big houses like this."

"Neither am I to be honest." she said, turning to Draco, "Be a dear and show her the bathroom. It'll give Rose and I a chance to talk. Grandmother to granddaughter."

I wasn't sure how comfortable I felt leaving Rose with her, but something about the way she was looking at her led me to believe that there was no reason for me to be worried.

Draco stood and took my hand, leading me through a maze of hallways and doors, before finally appearing outside a door that had the word, _R_ _estroom_ written on it in calligraphy.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded, "Yeah...kind of. I mean I don't like being here, but it isn't because of your mum it's just..."

"The house." he finished for me.

I nodded, "I'm sorry."

"You got tortured in my house, and _you're_ apologizing. Typical Granger." he said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You know your dad isn't going to be anywhere near as easy as that. Not that that was particularly pleasant." I said, leaning back against the door.

He kissed me softly and said, "We'll handle that just like we handled this. And we've got a week to think of how exactly we're going to do it."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I could do this. _We_ could do this.

And we would, because it seemed like, finally, we were on the same damn page.


	17. Chapter 17

**DPOV**

"I wanted to show you something. It wasn't my idea, but you know how Ginny gets." she trailed off, moving over to a drawer and pulling out a scrapbook.

She sat down and opened it up to the first page.

"It's basically like a baby book or something. Ginny thought it'd be cool to have...I don't know." she moved the book onto my lap and I started looking at the pictures.

The first ones were of Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and the rest of the Weasely clan, the only difference was that Hermione had a baby belly. Later on it was Hermione decorating a nursery, and those turned into pictures at the hospital, and then the first picture of Rose right after she was born, and a very, very tired looking Hermione with a smile on her face.

"I wish I would've been there for that." I said quietly.

"Me too." she whispered.

I continued to flip through the book and saw Rose's first days home, her first steps, her first day of pre-school, her first drawings, trips that she and Hermione had taken-everything that I'd missed out on in the past five years.

"I assume Potter, Ginny, and Weasely helped you?"

She smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah, surprisingly Ron was the most involved-and that's saying something considering Ginny did everything but move in with me."

I tried to keep the jealousy out of my voice at the mention of the Weasel, but I couldn't help it. I knew they'd had a thing back at Hogwarts.

"So did he...um..."

"Move in?" she said, looking down at the scrapbook, "Yeah. But not until the 7th or 8th month. Everybody was worried that I'd fall again so Ron decided to come stay with me. It was actually nice to have him here to talk to, you know?"

I nodded stiffly and looked down at the scrapbook, "What do you mean fall again?"

"Oh it's nothing." she said, dismissively waving her hand in the air.

"Tell me."

"Oh for Merlin's sake. I fell in the kitchen _once_. But I was okay, and Rose was okay too. No big deal. Everyone was more worried than I was."

I didn't think it would be possible to feel worse than I already did, but I'd been wrong.

"If I'd been here with you, it wouldn't have happened."

She placed her hand on top of mine and shook her head, "You don't know that Draco."

I pulled my hand away and stood up, "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Draco-"

"Hermione, don't." I instantly regretted snapping at her.

She gave a resigned sigh and walked into the kitchen while I stood by the door. I hadn't meant to get mad at her, because it wasn't anybody's fault but my own.

 _I_ was the one who'd missed out on them, _I_ was the one who didn't grow up, _I_ was the one who caused this to happen, not Hermione. Yet here I was making _her_ feel bad.

Great.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that she was staring to make dinner.

"I'm sorry."

She sighed and turned around to face me, "I know."

"It's just...I feel so guilty about not being here to help you, and then the fact that Weasely was able to be here for you-even though I'm glad he was-sucks."

She smiled softly and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "You can't go back in time and change what was. The only thing you can do is be better for the future."

I ran my hand up and down her back, more for myself than for her I'm sure.

"I just want you to be able to forgive me, and I know-"

"Draco," she said, pulling away to look up at me with a beautiful smile, "I forgave you a while ago. I think that now you just need to forgive yourself. We both said and did some things that we shouldn't have, and there are a lot of things we could have handled better, but we both need to move past it, and look ahead, because we have a _beautiful_ daughter to raise. Together. Got it?"

I couldn't have been happier in my entire life combined, than I was in that one moment. Even though I was fucked up, damaged, had a past, and a pretty bad reputation, here she was, this amazing, beautiful, kind, and intelligent woman who I had no right to call mine, telling me that the past didn't matter, and that it was behind us.

"Yeah...I got it." I said with a smile.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine in a chaste kiss before turning back to the stove to continue making dinner.

I gave her one more kiss on her forehead before walking into Rose's room.

"Hey daddy," she said from her spot on the floor. She had a whole bunch of toys scattered across the ground, "Come play?"

I chuckled and nodded, this would never, _ever_ get old.

"What are we playing?"

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

We were currently on our way to the Manor so that my mother could see Rose again. I coud tell Hermione was uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything as we walked up the steps to the front door.

Wispy answered and led us outside to where my mother was already sitting.

"Rosie," she said, a smile on her face, as Rose ran over to her.

"Hi Cissy."

Hermione trailed a bit further behind me, so I took her hand and half pulled her over to the table. We all sat in silence for a few moments before my mother said, "I was here, the day your father called you and Astoria to the Manor."

I raised an eyebrow, "You were?"

She nodded slowly, "I was upstairs, but I heard you...and I was so _very_ proud of you for standing up to your father like that."

I was shocked, but Hermione had a small smile on her face, and I felt her hand rest on my thigh.

I placed my hand over hers before I spoke again, "How mad was he when we left?"

She chuckled, "You know how your father gets."

And I did know, so there was no need to ask anything further, so I just said the one thing I could say, "Thank you."

She nodded and Rose slid off her lap to go lay in the grass and look at the clouds again.

"That is quite a peculiar habit."

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe for wizards, but muggles do it all the time."

My mother nodded slowly, as if trying to swallow the idea. "What is the point?"

"The point?" asked Hermione, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Well yes. I mean everything has a purpose right?"

At that Hermione smiled and said, "Well I suppose the purpose would be to find shapes in the clouds."

My mother gave her a blank look, so she tried to elaborate. "You know, use your imagination, have fun?"

My mother tilted her head to the side and watched Rose for a moment, before she got up and sat down next to her.

I watched with curiosity as she looked up at the sky and let Rose point out certain things, and before I knew it my mother was actually _laughing_. She was looking at clouds and fucking laughing.

This was certainly new.

Hermione smiled while she watched them, and I pulled her close to me and kissed her temple, "This is certainly strange."

"I think it's lovely." she said quietly.

I knew she was worried about having to deal with my father, and so was I to be honest. I halfway just didn't even want to confront him about it, but I knew that if my mother was going to get to keep seeing Rose, we would have to.

Hopefully it wouldn't go as badly as I thought it would.

* * *

**HPOV**

Coming up with a plan to deal with Lucius was more difficult than I thought, so it was nice when I got a letter from Luna inviting us to dinner.

We hadn't really spoken since the day I ran into her and Blaise on my way back to Rose at the hospital, but I did remember that she'd wanted to hang out.

Plus I would finally get to ask her about what exactly was going on between her and Blaise. They'd looked rather close when I'd seen them, and I'd caught Blaise on the phone quite a few times talking to a certain "lady friend" at work.

"Draco is she almost ready?"

I heard laughter and then a few thuds before both Draco and Rose emerged from Rose's room. I chuckled and took her hand, leading her over to the couch, before handing her her shoes.

"So why are we having dinner with Loony - I mean Lovegood."

I glared at him and he smirked, "Sorry...old habits and all that."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, I don't see you calling Ron Weaselbee, or Harry Scarhead."

At that he chuckled and said, "Ah, but you notice I still call them Potter and Weasely, which is something I called them back at Hogwarts as well, _Granger_."

I stuck my tongue out and muttered 'whatever' before walking into my room and grabbing my purse. When I turned around he was standing in the doorway, that smirk ever present on his face.

"Come on, we're already late." I said walking up to him.

Before I could react he pulled me into a kiss that left me weak in the knee's.

"What was that for?"

"A preview of what I hope happens tonight." he said, and with a wink he was walking out into the living room and picking up Rose.

I took a deep breath and joined them a moment later, a blush slightly tinting my cheeks.

"Alright, is everybody ready?"

They both nodded and we headed out.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

I had never been to Luna's house before, but if I had to imagine where she'd live, this would be _exactly_ what I'd picture.

It was a yellow house with blue shutters in the middle of _nowhere_ , roses and vines that crawled up the side of the house, bushes and flowers in the front yard, and it seemed like all the magical creatures that the Wizarding World had were in or around her house.

"You're kidding me right?" asked Draco as we walked up the front porch steps.

"Hush,"

"I think it's pretty!" said Rose, her eyes wide.

I smiled and ruffled her hair.

Draco was about to knock on the door, when it opened, and there was Luna.

"Hey!" she immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Luna." I pulled away and she looked to Rose next.

"And you must be Rose." she said, crouching down to her level.

Rose nodded and Luna smiled, waving her hand in the air and conjuring a red rose.

"A rose for Rose."

Rosie smiled and gave her a hug before taking the flower.

Then Luna stood up and looked to Draco.

"Nice to see you again Malfoy."

He nodded and at least attempted a smile, "Please, call me Draco."

At that Luna smiled, "Well come in, come in."

The three of us followed her inside, and it was like a garden- _in_ her house. Not that I expected anything different from her.

What I _didn't_ expect, but probably should have, was Blaise in her kitchen.

"Hey mate," he said to Draco. "Hey Hermione, and look who we have here," he said, high fiving Rose.

"Luna can I go play with the fox?" asked Rose, looking somewhere past the living room.

"Oh sure."

"Wait a second," I said, catching Rose by the waistband of her pants. "What fox?"

Luna smiled, "That's just Flora. She won't do anything."

"Please mummy?"

I sighed, "Alright, go ahead."

Draco and Blaise were in the kitchen talking so Luna and I walked into the living room. It was quite an experience to be in Luna's house, that was for sure.

There were conjured birds flying around the ceiling, a few items of furniture were sort of hovering a few inches above the ground, and everything looked sort of like a scene out of Alice and Wonderland.

We sat down on her blue couch and it took me a second to get used to the fact that my feet didn't touch the ground.

"So how've you been? Nobody's really heard too much from you since we left Hogwarts." I said, turning to look at her.

She looked like she'd done quite a bit of growing up. Back in Hogwarts she'd been kind of thin and scraggly looking, but now she really looked like a young woman. Her hair was still the pale blonde it had been at school, but it was thicker now, and feel in waves around her face. Her eyes were somewhat similar to Draco's silvery blue-grey eyes, but Luna's were more pale, and somewhat eerie. But it somehow worked for her.

"Oh, I did a lot of traveling. There are plenty of other places in the world to explore and find adventure. Except those darn Nargles seem to be everywhere too." she said.

I couldn't help but smile, she was still so similar to the Luna I'd known back at Hogwarts. Everyone always thought that she was just crazy, but she was actually quite bright.

"Where did you go?"

"I actually just got back from Thailand a few weeks ago."

"Really?" I asked, quite surprised, "How was it?"

"Thailand's Wizarding World is vastly different from London's. Not that I don't like it here. I'm glad to be home." she said.

I could tell that she spaced out for a moment, but she quickly shook her head and asked, "So how've you been? Blaise told me about you and Draco."

"I've been good, actually. I mean there's still a lot that we have to get past, but it's going well."

"I think it's romantic," she said, a far away look in her eyes. "Well, if you ignore the whole leaving you at the beginning part."

I didn't take offense to her blunt words. She didn't mean them in a spiteful way, it was just how Luna was. She just spoke the facts.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"He's changed a lot." she said after a while.

I looked over at her, but she was staring into the kitchen at Blaise and Draco.

"He's not as mad anymore."

I nodded, "Yeah. He's done quite a bit of growing up."

She nodded slowly and then smiled, "I bet the sex is great."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Luna!"

"What? It's no secret that they called him the Slytherin Sex God." she said with a slight smile.

I nodded, "They definitely didn't lie. But speaking of Slytherin's, what's going on with you and Blaise?"

At that she actually blushed, "I suppose we're seeing each other."

"How did that happen?" I asked, excited for her. Blaise really was a good guy. It was a pretty big shock to picture them together because of how different they were, but I guess what they say is true, opposites attract.

"I had just come back from Russia and ran into him in Diagon Alley. I was trying to find a book on Water Sprites, you know, so I could ask them to help me with my garden, and I couldn't reach the book. Next thing I know he's reaching over me and grabbing it. We got to talking and he actually asked me to grab coffee...and I guess it just went from there." she explained.

I smiled and said, "Well I'm happy for the two of you. You look good together."

She smiled, "As do you and Draco."

"Are you girls going to sit in there and chatter the whole time, or are you guys going to come eat?" called Blaise from the kitchen.

Luna rolled her eyes and hopped off the couch, and I followed close behind.

"Rose, come eat!" I called, hoping that she heard me somewhere in this Alice in Wonderland House.

"Coming!" I heard muffled from somewhere.

A few seconds later she skipped into the dining room.

"What are we having?" I asked, looking at all the strange things that were on the table.

"Well-"

"Don't ask." said Draco, a smile on his face.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Just eat it. I promise you'll like it."

Rose sat down and looked at the food with curiosity.

"Hey," said Blaise, getting her attention, "When Luna made it for me, I didn't think I'd like it either, but it ended up being really good."

She smiled and picked up her fork, "It _is_ good." she said.

I chuckled and followed her lead, and soon everyone was eating and talking.

"So have you thought of what you're going to tell your dad?" asked Blaise.

"Can I go play with Flora again?" interrupted Rose.

I smiled and nodded, "Go ahead."

We waited until she had left to resume the conversation.

"I mean there isn't much to tell. He know's Rose is mine, and he knows that I'm with Hermione." answered Draco.

"I mean yeah, but don't you think he's-"

"Going to try to hex me into next month? Of course. I wouldn't expect any less. But I hope it doesn't come to that." he said with a sigh.

"Ideas are appreciated though." I added with a smile.

"What do you think Luna?" asked Blaise.

But Luna was spaced out again. Blaise rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She shook her head and laughed, "Sorry, what?"

"Do you have an idea of how they could get Lucius to come around to the idea of Hermione and Rose?"

"Let Rose do it." she said simply.

Draco raised an eyebrow, and even I was a bit shocked.

"Are you insane?"

She smiled, "Contrary to popular belief, no. I'm actually quite sane. Rose is a very bright young girl, possibly brighter than you give her credit for."

"I'm not going to expose my five year old to my father's rath in an attempt to get him to see how stupid he's being." said Draco.

"Your dad is a bigoted close minded business man." she stated matter-of-factly, "And he's not going to listen to you, and he's certainly not going to listen to Hermione, so the only person left is Rose. And I really think that he'll listen to her. She is his granddaughter."

Draco seemed to be considering her words before he spoke, "Maybe you're right, but I still don't think it's a good idea."

"You didn't ask for a good idea. You asked for one that would work." she said simply.

I couldn't help but smile, "She's right."

"About using Rose?" asked Draco, eyebrow raised.

"Well I don't know, but I do think it could work." I said.

He sighed, "Yeah I know."

"Who wants dessert?" asked Luna suddenly, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Is it actually normal food?" asked Blaise with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, "It's Hermione's recipe."

"It is?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You remember in your 6th year when we snuck into the kitchen and baked a cake? This is the recipe." she said with a smile.

I chuckled at the memory, and watched as she put the red velvet cake on the table.

Everybody dug in and it was _really_ good.

"Luna," I said slowly, trying to reason it out in my head before I just blurted it out.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like baking?"

"Of course. It's fun. Plus the Nargles don't bother me when I'm baking." she said with a smile.

Draco seemed to catch where I was going with this and smiled.

"How would you like to work with me in my bakery when I get it opened?"

She broke out into a wide smile, "Really? You'd want to work with me?"

"Of course," I said chuckling, "I've missed you, and you're a damn good baker."

"I'd love to."

Blaise picked up his wine glass and said, "A toast, to success."

We all clinked glasses and a few minutes later Rose came into the dining room, Flora following her, along with what looked like a tiny version of a Phoenix.

"Mummy, we definitely need to come here more often."

We all chuckled and Luna said, "Well you're welcome to come by whenever you'd like. Just keep and eye out for those Nargles."

"What are Nargles?"

"For Merlin's sake Luna. What is it with you and Nargles?" asked Draco with a chuckle.

She shrugged with a smile and said, "They're everywhere."

"What are they?" asked Rose again.

Luna pulled her onto her lap and took out a pair of strange looking glasses.

"Here, put these on."

Then she looked around the room a moment before she pointed to a bit of mistletoe by the window. "There, in the window, do you see those little creatures flitting around?"

Rose took in a breath and said, "Yeah!"

Draco snorted and I elbowed him.

"Do you not believe in Nargles Draco?" asked Luna, taking the glasses from Rose.

"No, not particularly." he said.

Before she could say anything Rose spoke up.

"What is it they do?"

"They seem to have sticky fingers. Usually when something goes missing it's because they took it."

"How do you keep them away?"

Luna smiled and took off her Butterbeer Cork necklace and put it around Rose's neck. "They won't bother you as long as you have this on."

She smiled and hopped off her lap, and Luna turned back to Draco.

"Come on," she said, motioning for him to follow her outside.

We all stood and followed her into the huge backyard with over grown vines and trees and plants of all different types.

"Ah, right there." she handed him the glasses, but Draco just looked at them.

"Oh put them on before they leave!"

He sighed, but did as she asked.

"Now where do I look?"

"Right there, between those two trees." she said, pointing.

He was silent for a moment, but then he spoke.

"Well I'll be damned."


	18. Chapter 18

**DPOV**

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione, a small smile on her face as I cast a silencing charm on the room.

"I told you before we left what I wanted to do when we got back from Luna's."

She blushed and shook her head, "Rose is down the hall-"

"You can't just not have sex because she's here." I argued, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I know, but-"

Instead of letting her continue I leaned forward and kissed her. She relaxed into my touch instantly and kissed me back.

After a few moments she pulled away and asked, "So did you really see the Nargles?"

I groaned and sat down on the bed, pulling her with me. "If I say yes you're going to tell me I'm crazy."

"That's not true."

"How isn't it? I mean they're not supposed to exist and-"

"Hey, you're the one who thought she was crazy. I take things Luna says seriously, because she's usually right." she said with a smile.

"So have you ever seen them?"

She nodded, "She showed me in third year."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have thought _I_ was crazy." she said.

I chuckled, "That's probably true."

She flopped back onto the bed and was quiet for a moment before she asked, "What do you think about Luna's idea to let Rose talk to Lucius?"

"I don't like it. I don't want to put her in that position."

"But what if you or me talking to him doesn't work? He's not just going to sit back and let Narcissa continue to see Rose, and you know she loves that little girl." she argued.

"I know. And I get that, but I think that maybe we should talk to him first without her. She should be our last resort. I mean she's only five."

"Yeah, but you heard what Luna said, she's a really bright girl." she said, sitting up to look at me.

I ran a hand through my hair, "What does Luna know about _our_ daughter?"

"Incase you haven't noticed, she's good at reading people."

I had to agree with that. Back at Hogwarts Luna had known that something was up with me, she'd called Weaselbee out on being pretty cruel sometimes, and she knew that Hermione had more to her than what everyone else saw.

And boy had _that_ been the truth.

"I get that...just...please, let's try to handle it ourselves before we bring her into it. I know how my dad can be-"

"Yeah, Draco. I know how he can be too. It's me he's going to be calling Mudblood, it's me he's going to be saying isn't worth it-and I've heard it all before." she said quietly.

I sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I can go talk to him by myself if it would make you feel better."

She smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before saying, "No, I have to do this. I can't just hide from him-from this. I need to do this."

I was in awe at how she refused to let anything bother her or deter her from giving Rose as normal a life as possible, even if that meant putting herself in a _more_ than uncomfortable position.

I smiled, "Alright."

"You know what I was thinking about earlier?" she asked, walking into the bathroom and shedding her clothes along the way.

"What?" I asked, trying not to get distracted by how amazing she looked in her emerald green bra and lace panties.

"What ever happened with Rita and that article? It hasn't printed yet has it?"

That was a good question, but I'd been reading _The Daily Prophet_ everyday, and there was nothing about us in it.

"No, she hasn't. I'm pretty sure when she does we'll definitely know though."

"Yeah, but don't you think that's weird? She made a point of telling you that she was going to run the article and now she just doesn't publish it...that doesn't seem weird to you?"

"Well of course it seems weird." I said, watching her slide into a pair of shorts and a tanktop. "But what are we supposed to do?"

"Nothing I guess. I'm assuming she'll publish it at the worst possible time for one of us."

I couldn't help but agree, because that's usually how Skeeter worked. "I don't doubt it."

She sighed and crawled into bed, and I quickly got into pajamas and joined her. She yawned and I chuckled, "Don't you remember what I said Princess?"

She smiled as I slid on top of her.

"No, why don't you refresh my memory?"

And boy did I ever.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

"I mean what do you think?"

"I think that Luna's right. You don't know her like I do-"

"I don't doubt that." I said with a smirk.

Blaise just rolled his eyes and continued, "So you don't know how smart and intuitive she really is."

I sighed and looked out of his kitchen window. "I don't know what to do."

"Well you said you wanted to try talking to him first, so do that, but keep Luna's idea in mind. Because you've only got four more days to figure it out."

I groaned at the thought and ran a hand through my hair, "I know, I know."

Just then there was a pop and Luna, Ginny, Rose, Lily, and Hermione stood in the middle of Blaise's living room with there arms full of shopping bags.

Rose immediately ran over to me and jumped onto my lap. I picked her up in one arm and walked over to the three women, Blaise behind me, and helped take their bags and set them on the table.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" asked Blaise sitting down on the couch between Luna and Ginny.

"Well I needed a few things for the children," started Ginny, "And I didn't want to go by myself,"

"So she invited me," said Hermione from her spot to the left of Rose.

"And Hermione invited me." said Luna.

"Is that supposed to explain the avalanche of shopping bags you brought here?" asked Blaise, an eyebrow raised.

"Well you know how it is when girls go shopping...we couldn't help ourselves."

"Mummy bought me new toys!" said Rose excitedly.

I chuckled and looked over at Hermione, "Did you get anything for yourself?"

Ginny and Luna smiled and Ginny said, "No, but she got something for you."

"Ginny shut up." snapped Hermione, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"What? I didn't say anything." said a smirking Ginny.

Luna was looking out the window, and I couldn't help but wonder what exactly she was looking at.

"What did you get?" I asked, turning my attention to Hermione again.

"Nothing," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Rose, why don't you show daddy what you got today?"

She hopped off the couch, pulling me with her, and Lily followed behind us as well.

I had a pretty good idea of what it could be that Hermione had gotten 'for me', and I couldn't wait to go home and find out.

* * *

**HPOV**

Ginny and Luna had dragged me from store to store in an attempt to get me to buy some ridiculously lacking piece of lingerie, to which I refused adamantly-well until I couldn't take their nagging anymore, and finally caved in.

I in _no way_ intended to show Draco what I'd been forced into buying. For all I cared it could collect dust in the back of my closet.

Sadly that's not what Draco had in mind after we'd dropped Rose off with Ginny and Harry.

"So what did you buy?"

I groaned and tossed the bags onto the bed and turned to face him. He was leaning against the door frame of our bedroom with his arms crossed over his chest and that damn smirk.

"Nothing,"

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

I sighed and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of shorts and a tanktop. "Well you're welcome to look in the bag and see for yourself that it's nothing."

I had placed a glamour on the bag that had the lingerie in it, hoping he wouldn't be able to notice it, but no such luck.

"Why? I can already tell you put a glamour on the bag." he said, smirking again.

I let out a frustrated sigh and whispered under my breath, causing the glamour to drop. "There. See for yourself."

I walked past him out the door and into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of wine. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the counter, trying to clear my head. Everything was becoming more and more stressful, and having the whole Lucius thing looming in the very near future wasn't helping either.

On the plus side I'd gotten started on the bakery, and _almost_ had things set up to the point where I could give Kyle my resignation letter. I had to admit that I'd be a bit sad to leave, but-

"What the hell?"

I looked down and realized that I was now wearing the lingerie Ginny had made me buy. I wanted to strangle Draco, but before that I wanted to cover up as quickly as possible.

I didn't doubt that it looked good-in theory. It was emerald green, of course, and was lace and satin, but the fact was I wasn't the tiny little toothpick I'd been before I had Rose. Sure, I wasn't chubby, but I noticed the difference, and it bothered me.

It was one thing to be naked and having sex with someone, and another entirely to be dressed in some skimpy outfit where someone was able to point out exactly where and what needed improvement. I just did not like it. At all.

Before I could, oh I don't know, crawl under a rock, Draco walked into the kitchen. I shifted uncomfortably under his stare and looked out the window.

He crossed the small distance between us and tilted my face up to look at him.

"I can't believe you weren't going to show me this."

"Why would I? I'm not-"

"I swear to Merlin, Hermione if you finish that sentence." he said, his eyes sharp. "You are _perfect_. Do you understand me?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Shut up."

He smirked and lifted me up onto the counter. "I do love you in green. It suits you."

"You just like it because they're you're old house colors." I said, not fooled.

He shrugged, "Either way you look incredible."

He leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slid his up and down my sides.

I slid my hands down to the hem of his shirt and then pulled t up over his head, tossing it onto the floor. I ran my hands over the smooth, toned planes of his chest and then up his back.

He began kissing a trail down my neck, pausing to suck on my pulse point and no doubt leave a love bite there. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess that hasn't changed."

"What hasn't?" he asked, pulling away enough to look at me.

"Always trying to mark me." I said with a smile.

He smirked and said, "Well I have to make sure everybody knows that you're mine."

I chuckled and pulled his lips back to mine. Not long after he picked me up and carried me back into the bedroom, setting me down on the bed, a sparkle in his eye.

"As much as I love how this looks on you, I do think I want it off now."

And I couldn't help but agree.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

Draco, Rose, Ginny, Harry, Lily, Luna, Blaise and I were all in my bakery painting and adding the finishing touches on it so that we'd be ready to open in a few weeks.

"Have you thought about what you want to call this place?" asked Harry, keeping a watchful eye on Rose and Lily.

I chuckled at Draco who had purple paint splattered across his shirt and a streak of it across his cheek that I'd put there, before I turned to Harry with a shrug.

"I have no idea."

"You should name it something unique, like Golden Granger." said Ginny, dipping her hand in the paint and then splattering it against the wall.

I raised an eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes, "What? You asked."

I sighed and turned to Luna, "What do you think?"

She hummed for a moment, before answering, "I think it should be something simple. You want people to know you for you, not for some crazy bakery name."

Harry and Draco nodded in agreement, and Blaise just smiled at her. "So I take it we're not going to be naming this place the Nibbling Nargles?"

Everybody burst out laughing, and I managed to shake my head and say 'no' in-between laughing.

"What do you think I should name this place Draco?"

He looked around and then smiled, "How about the New Beginnings Bakery?"

A slow smile started to form on my face and I turned to Luna, who nodded.

"What do you think Gin?"

She nodded, "I think that's the one. Although I do still like my idea for-"

"No!" shouted Harry, Blaise and Draco at the same time.

Luna and I chuckled, and Ginny scowled at all of us.

"Whatever, let's get out of here. We need to pick up James and Albus before Ron gives them so much sugar they'll never be able to sleep again."

Harry grimaced at the thought and nodded, telling us goodbye as they apparated away.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around Draco's waist, and he smiled, kissing the top of my head. "So are you sure you like the name?"

"I love it." I said honestly. It was pretty symbolic with everything going on in not only my life, but _our_ lives.

"And you guys love it too right?" I asked, turning to Luna and Blaise.

They both nodded, and Luna said, "It's perfectly simple, just like I said."

I smiled. It finally seemed like my life was headed in the right direction. I had great friends, some old, some new. I had a new bakery, a perfect daughter, an amazing boyfriend...the only little hangup was Lucius, but, just like everything, we would deal with that.

Because after all, this was a New Beginning.


	19. Chapter 19

**DPOV**

"Thanks again for watching her today." said Hermione, giving Luna a hug.

"No problem. I told you she could come over whenever she wanted to."

"Yeah, and she really does love this place. Just no crazy stories, okay? No Nargle hunting, no-" I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "I never tell stories. And you don't hunt Nargles. Now go on so Rose and I can hunt for Water Sprites."

"Water Spri-"

"That sounds like fun. Thanks again Luna."

Hermione smiled and took my hand and with a sigh I apparated us to Malfoy Manor.

My mother had told me that my father had come home the day before, so Hermione and I decided that today was the day to tackle the issue.

I could tell she was nervous by the way she clutched onto my hand, and I was nervous too, but I tried to be reassuring.

"Everything will be alright."

She nodded stiffly and took a deep breath as Wispy opened the door.

"It is nice to see Master and Misses again." said Wispy, bowing.

"It's nice to see you again too." said Hermione, a kind smile on her face.

I saw my parents outside sipping tea. My mother was facing us and her eyes widened slightly, but she covered it quickly, motioning for us to come out.

"I guess this is it." she said quietly.

I squeezed her hand and we walked outside together.

My father turned around, an impassive look on his face when he saw me, but as soon as his eyes landed on Hermione he looked furious.

"How dare you-"

"Honey, just let them explain-"

"You stay out of this." he snapped at my mother. "She has _no right_ to be in my house."

"Father-" I tried, but he interrupted me.

"No, how _dare you_. It's bad enough that I know you actually had a child with her, but the fact that you have the nerve to bring her into my house is inexcusable."

"We came here to talk to you." I said calmly.

"There is nothing that I need to discuss with _her._ " he said, his silver eyes piercing right through Hermione.

"Well I think that we do. You were at the hospital when Rose was admitted, so I take it you've already seen her once-"

"If you'd like to discuss _your_ daughter with me and your mother at a time when _she_ isn't around, then you are more than welcome to."

I clenched my jaw and said, "She has a name, and I'd like it if you used it."

"Don't you dare-"

"No, don't _you_ dare. I'm not afraid of you. I'm not worried about your opinion. Honestly I don't give two shits what you think about my relationship. The reason we came here is because of our daughter. Your granddaughter." I said, not backing down.

"If you think that I want to have anything to do with-"

"Mummy!"

Hermione and I spun around and saw Rose running over to us, and further back was Luna, a not so apologetic look on her face.

"What are you doing here sweetie?" asked Hermione, crouching down to her level.

"Luna let me see her wand and-"

"You _apparated_ here?" I asked, looking to Luna.

" _I_ didn't, _she_ did." said Luna defensively.

"She's five years old!"

"I told you she was bright."

"I want all of you _out_ of my house." snapped my father, gaining everybody's attention.

"Cissy!"

Rose ran over to my mother, who picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Narcissa what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hugging our granddaughter." she said quietly.

I had to be proud of her for actually sticking up for herself.

"She is not my granddaughter, she is-"

"Why don't you like me?" asked Rose suddenly, interrupting him.

He froze and blinked at her, as if trying to figure out why she was talking.

"I want all four of you out of here. Now." he said, looking to me.

"I don't bite." said Rose, tugging on my father's hair. "You can talk to me."

I could tell Hermione was tense, but Luna stood a little further back, a small smile on her face. I took a deep breath, ready for whatever could happen.

"You are a _child_ -"

"Doesn't mean you can't talk to me. I'm a really good girl." she said with a smile. "Daddy taught me spells that he said you taught him when he was little like me."

I was slightly worried about what Hermione would say, since I hadn't exactly told her about the fact that I'd taught Rose a few spells, but she seemed to be to focused on watching what was unfolding in front of us.

"Well that's all well and good but-"

"And I even got your hair and your eyes. Did you give that to daddy like he gave it to me?" she asked, her voice light, and I could see my father faltering with how to handle a five year old.

"I suppose so, but-"

"You're supposed to have a grandma and a grandpa. James and Albus and Lilly have a grandma and a grandpa."

"I'm not your grandfather." said Lucius, eyeing her and no doubt seeing all the similarities between them.

"But your Draco's daddy right?"

"Yes, I am Draco's father." he said.

"Well then that makes you my grandpa silly." she said pulling on his hair again.

"That is not a good habit little girl." said my father, pulling it out of her hand.

"My names Rose. You can call me Rosie if you want." she said, that smile still on her face.

He seemed to pause for a moment, before saying, "Rose...very well then."

It seemed like everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. It wasn't all lovey-dovey, but hell I hadn't expected that. But there was acceptance there, and that was a good start.

At least for Rose, because I had a feeling he wasn't going to be as accepting of Hermione.

My mother put Rose down, and Rose ran over to Hermione, who picked her up and walked back to Luna, mumbling something that I couldn't hear, and Luna nodded, and then apparated away.

Hermione slowly walked back over to stand next to me, but my father said, "I meant what I said. I have nothing to say to her."

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked, speaking up for the first time since we'd shown up.

He stared at her as if she were an insect, and it pissed me off like none other.

"She asked you a question."

"You are not worth the effort it would take to muster the emotion of hatred." he said cooly.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"I suggest you don't ask questions you don't want the answers to."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." she said defiantly.

My father narrowed his eyes and said, "You don't deserve to kiss the floor I _walk on_ , yet you-"

"I don't deserve that because I'm a 'Mudblood' right? Or maybe it's because I make your son happy, when your picture perfect Pureblooded Astoria couldn't. Or maybe it's just because you don't want to admit that you're wrong. That you know you're no better than me."

I was glad that Hermione was standing up for herself, but I still had the urge to defend her. But I knew that this was something she wanted to do for herself.

"You are a classless Mudblood. I don't know what goes on in my son's head, but I can tell you that there is no way his little infatuation with you will last." he said snidely.

"Well it seems to have lasted five years so far." she said with a smirk.

"The two of you have nothing in common. He has money, a strong magical background, sophisticated values-at the least he still has parent's to do what's best for him and-"

"How dare you." said Hermione through clenched teeth, and I could tell that he'd pushed it too far by mentioning her parents. "You stand there and look down your nose at me, and you are _no better than me._ You talk down to me because you think I'm not on the same level as you or your Pureblood family, but I've got news for you. I worked my _ass_ off to get where I am today. I am the brightest witch of my age for a reason, and I hate to break it to you, but I was kicking your oh-so-perfectly-Pureblooded son's ass all through Hogwarts without the 'superior' bloodline you seem to boast about every time you open your mouth."

My mother cracked a smile, and I couldn't help but smirk. She did have a way with words.

"You are _nothing_ -"

"Maybe not to you." she said, "But to the people that matter, I am something. And more importantly I'm something to your son, and to your granddaughter."

"Draco will come around." he said, his tone dismissive.

"Maybe," she said with a shrug, but your granddaughter will always be your granddaughter regardless of what decisions Draco makes in the future."

"But just so we're clear," I said, "I'm not leaving Hermione. So if you want to see Rose you're just going to have to deal with it."

He opened his mouth, but my mother interrupted him. "Why don't you leave your father and I to talk?"

I sent my mother a thankful look and said okay.

I guess time would tell.

* * *

**HPOV**

"I suppose it could have been worse."

Draco sighed and pulled me closer to him as we walked through downtown London before going to pick up Rose.

"Yeah, well it could have been better. A lot better."

"At least Rose seemed to have a positive affect on him."

At that he nodded with a small smile, "I guess Luna was right about that."

I chuckled and said, "Even if he never accepts me, I'm glad that Rose will have the opportunity to know her grandparents."

He kissed the top of my head and said, "I'm really proud of you."

"Why?"

"For sticking up for yourself. I'm so used to my mother just letting him walk all over her. I think it was a nice change for him to have someone talk back to him." he said with a smile.

I smiled and we walked in silence for a few moments before I said, "I love you."

I knew that I didn't say it that often. In fact the last time I said it had been the night I'd admitted it to him.

He stopped walking and pulled me into a kiss. "And I love you." he said softly.

I knew that he probably wanted to hear me say if more often, and I was trying to.

"So I'm giving Kyle my resignation letter next week." I said, as we started walking again.

"Are you excited?"

"Very," I said, breaking out into a smile. "Do you think you could take off work for a little and help out?"

He smirked, "I can take off as much time as you need me to."

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you work again?"

"To set a good example."

"Do you like working at Buxom and Brant?"

"I guess it's okay." He said with a shrug.

"Well," I said, putting on my sweetest face possible, "You could work at the bakery with me."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean why not? It'd be fun." I said with a smile. "And it's not like I'm asking you to work everyday, just when you want to and-"

"Hermione," he said with a smile, "I'll do it."

"Really?" I asked, unable to contain my smile.

He nodded, "Really."

Although things were still difficult, and there was still a lot of things that needed to be resolved, but as of right now, I was happy with where things were.

Finally.

* * *

_Everything that has happened over the past few months has definitely changed me. The second that Draco stepped back into my life things started changing, and I didn't want to admit it at first, but it's the truth._

_Rose has benefited so, so much from this entire experience. She got to meet Blaise, Luna, Narcissa, and even Lucius. Regardless of whether or not that relationship develops isn't really even the important part._

_But the best thing would have to be that she's so close with Draco. Of course he does things that I can't stand, like teaching her spells, but it's a part of who she is-and she's damn good at it too._

_I'm still not sure what the future holds, but nobody really knows that._

_What I do know is that whatever happens, I know that I'll be able to handle it, and I have Draco to thank for that._

_My life before him had been surviving, but now I was actually_ living _and it felt great. I had the confidence to believe that I could face anything and be okay._

_Plus it didn't hurt that I knew he'd be there to help me deal with it too._

_The bakery was going to be a success, because I was finally going to be doing what I loved, with people that I really cared about._

_My life wasn't going to be about making it from day to day, it was going to be about doing what made me happy._

_And I had Draco to thank for that._


	20. Chapter 20

**HPOV**

"You're quitting? Why?" asked Kyle, looking up at me from his desk.

I'd just handed him my resignation letter, and I couldn't lie, I did feel bad. It's not that I absolutely hated my job, and the people I worked with were great, especially Kyle, this was just something I had to do.

"Some things have happened in my life that kind of made me rethink what I was doing...and this just isn't where I want to be anymore."

"Is this about the pay? Because I can-"

"No," I said with a small smile, "It's not about the money...it's just about being happy. I'm...I'm opening a bakery. It's something I've always wanted to do, and it's something I promised myself I _would_ do."

After a while he nodded in understanding, "This business was something I always wanted to do. I guess you could say it was a dream of mine. So I'm definitely not going to stand in someone else's way to accomplishing their dreams."

"Thank you." I said, and I meant it. "I'll still be here for two weeks until you can find a replacement if you need me to, but if it's not totally out of line I've actually got a recommendation for somebody that I think would be perfect for the job."

He raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

* * *

**DPOV**

"Mate you have the best fucking girlfriend ever!"

I looked up at Blaise, an eyebrow raised, "Language."

He rolled his eyes, "Sorry Rose."

"It's okay. Daddy says bad words all the time."

Blaise shot me a look but didn't comment on it. I mean really, who could blame me, cussing just kind of...happened with me.

"Well you know how Hermione gave Kyle her resignation letter today right?"

I nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"She walked back into the office, a smile on her face, and the only thing she says is, 'Kyle wants to talk to you'. That's it. That's all she said."

I let out a sigh and asked, "Are you going to get to the point?"

"I go into his office, and you know what he tells me?"

"Blaise if you don't fuc-"

"Tells me I got a promotion. A promotion as in _Hermione's job_ kind of promotion. When I asked him why, he said that he heard from a very reliable source that I'd be perfect for the job. So I go back down to Hermione's office and she's packed up the last of her things." he said.

"And? I still don't see how this makes her an awesome girlfriend."

"Dude, she's the reason I got the job." said Blaise, as if I was a small child.

"How do you know?"

"Because I hadn't said anything when I walked back into the office, and she turned around and looked at me and said, 'Good luck with the new job.' and then she apparated away."

I couldn't help but smile, that definitely seemed like something Hermione would do.

"Do you know where she went?"

"I heard her say something earlier in the day about going somewhere she hadn't been in a really long time. Something about a hill?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, because I knew exactly where she was. I just didn't know if she'd want me there.

"Rose, do you want to go over to Luna's house for a bit?" I asked, turning to look at her.

She looked up from her coloring book and asked, "Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get mummy, and I'll be back really soon." I said, standing and grabbing my jacket.

"Blaise, can you take-"

"Don't worry about it." he said with a nod.

I nodded back and grabbed my wand, apparating to where I was almost certain she would be.

Her parents graves.

* * *

**HPOV**

I'm not really sure what made me want to come here today of all days, but now that I was standing here, I wasn't quite sure that I could do it.

I hadn't been here in years and being here with all these feeling threatening to crush me was quickly reminding me why I hadn't been. It was almost like a suffocating feeling, but I knew I had to do this. I knew that I owed it to them to come here.

I took a deep breath and moved closer to the two tombstones. I sat down with a sigh, determined not to start crying before I'd even said anything yet.

I felt a bit silly, but I hoped that Ginny was right, and I'd be able to move on easier if I did this.

I cleared my throat and began, "Hey...I know I haven't been here in a while...a really long while actually, but um...some things have happened."

I took a deep breath a shook my head, a few tears spilling over to my cheeks.

"I know you didn't get to meet her, but uh, Rose is great...but maybe you know that already. I don't really know how this whole being dead thing works."

I closed my eyes and tried to focus. "She met Draco's parents. Narcissa's a really great grandmother, and I think even Lucius is going to warm up to her. And then there's Draco."

I chuckled a bit because I remembered all the times I'd complained to them about him back at Hogwarts.

"He's so different now...he's so _grown up_ now. And yeah, I know what you'd be saying right now daddy," I said quietly, a few more tears managing to spill onto my cheeks, "But what can I say? I really love him."

I knew I was just stalling, because none of this was really the reason I'd come here. At least not the main reason.

"And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there that night when you needed me-" my voice broke on the last part and I closed my eyes.

I never really forgave myself for the fact that my parents had died while I was off helping Harry and Ron find the Horcruxes.

All of a sudden I felt someone sit down behind me, and it only took me a moment to realize it was Draco.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly.

"Because you need me to be." he said simply, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back against him and closed my eyes, letting myself get lost in his familiar scent.

"It wasn't your fault you know?"

"Logically I understand that. I didn't kill them. I get it. But in my heart...I wasn't there when they needed me. They had nothing to do with the magical world, yet they got killed in a magical war."

"They did have something to do with the magical world. They had the most powerful and bright witch as their daughter. And I know that they were incredibly proud of you." he said, his voice assuring.

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw the way they looked at you. It was the way I wished my parents looked at me."

We were both quiet for a while, until I said, "Thank you for coming."

He kissed my neck and said, "Anytime."

"Let's go home." I said, giving my parents one last look before pulling out my wand.

* * *

**DPOV**

"So I heard you got Blaise your job."

She smiled, shifting a sleeping Rose from the couch to her arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said softly.

She gently placed Rose on her bed and pulled the covers up around her. She gave her a kiss and I did the same and then we retreated into our bedroom.

"Really? Because Blaise is pretty sure that the recommendation Kyle was talking about came from you." I said with a smirk.

I could tell my her facial expression that she'd done it.

"Whoever gave Blaise the recommendation did the right thing. He's perfect for the job."

Without another word she stripped off her clothes and slid into one of my shirts.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?"

"Oh do I?" she asked, a sexy smile on her face.

I walked towards her but she shook her head, "Change first," before she crawled into bed.

I chuckled, but did as she asked, quickly stripping off my shirt and pants and putting on a pair of pajama pants. "Is this okay?" I asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "Are you going to be an arse, or are you going to come over here?"

I smirked and crawled into bed, moving so I was over her.

"Did you cast a silencing charm?"

I chuckled and mumbled a spell under my breath, before pressing my lips against hers. She let out a content sigh and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You know I love you right?" she asked, breaking away from the kiss.

"Of course. And you know I love you."

She smiled, "I'm so excited about this bakery."

I could tell that she was incredibly excited, her eyes were bright and her smile stretched from ear to ear. "I can tell Love." I said with a smile, kissing her nose and rolling off her.

"Ginny and Luna said they were going to take care of the publicity thing...which has me a bit worried, but I think they would definitely get the job done."

I chuckled at the image of what they had in mind as far as publicity went for the bakery. If I knew them at all, which, granted I didn't, but I could assume no less than fireworks and dramatic explosions and adds in newspapers and magazines.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." I said, turning so that I was facing her.

She turned so that she was facing me and trailed her hand across my cheek. "I'm really glad you're as stubborn as you are."

"Why?"

"Because if you weren't we wouldn't be here right now." she said, her hand tracing over the planes of my face. Her fingertips lightly brushed over my lips and I smirked and kissed them.

She smiled and leaned forward, her lips just barely brushing over mine.

"It's crazy how badly I want to kiss you." I whispered.

"Then kiss me." she whispered back, her cool breath fanning across my lips.

I smiled and leaned forward, closing the gap between us.

Something about being with her always had a way of making everything else that I was worried about just fade away into the background.

All I needed was her in my arms and nothing really seemed as bad as it did a few minutes before. I pressed one more kiss to her lips and leaned back a bit.

"My father said he wants to see Rose tomorrow." I said slowly.

I felt her tense up, but she covered it quickly, "Alright. I'll be with Ginny and Luna anyway so you can take her."

I sighed and picked up one of her curls, wrapping it around my finger, "I want him to get used to the idea of you being around, because you're Rose's mum and my girlfriend."

"I know, but it's just going to be an argument if I go with you, and I really don't want to have to deal with that. I think it's great that he wants to see Rose, so let's just be happy with that."

"But I'm not happy with that. If he can't accept you, then he doesn't deserve to know Rose." I said, angry that she seemed so okay with it.

"No matter what his opinion is of me, he's still Rose's grandfather. And since she doesn't have my parents, I really want her to have yours." she said with a small smile.

I sighed and decided to let it go, at least for now.

"Alright Love. Go to sleep, you've got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

She smiled and kissed me one last time before snuggling further into my chest.

"Goodnight Draco."


	21. Chapter 21

**HPOV**

"Why don't you come with us mummy?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I told you, I've got some things to take care of for the bakery."

She frowned and walked over to the front door, putting her shoes on, while I spoke to Draco.

"If he so much as _thinks_ something derogatory towards Rose I will hex his arse into next week. Got it?"

He nodded and pulled me into a hug, "I know. And I'm not going to let him say anything about you either. I promise Love."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight then."

Without another word I grabbed my wand and apparated over to Luna's.

I had, albeit reluctantly, given them free reign over the advertising for the bakery, so I was excited to see what they had come up with.

And a little more than eager to try and get thoughts of Lucius and his disapproval of me out of my head. Although it didn't seem to be working all that well.

"Alright, so the first idea is fireworks." started Ginny. "We thought that we could charm them so they'd spell out the name of the bakery or something."

I raised an eyebrow, "It would have to be dark out, so not many people will be able to see that."

Ginny frowned and said, "Alright, well what about if we host a little party, send out some invitations-"

"Then we run into the same problem." said Luna, moving over to join us at her kitchen table.

"Exactly. Having a party is a great idea, but we would need people, and to have people we need advertisement. So we're back to square one." I said in agreement.

Ginny sighed, "Well do _you_ two have any ideas?"

Luna was quiet for a moment before she said, "Well we all know people we could invite...but what about Draco? He's got to have connections to tons of people."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I don't think the connections he has are going to be willing to come to a bakery in muggle London."

"You never know. He could have some _decent_ people hiding around somewhere."

"It's not like all his friends are terrible." Added Ginny. "I mean think of Blaise."

I sighed, "I'll ask."

We were quiet for a moment before Luna said, "They're with Lucius aren't they?"

I looked into her wise-beyond-her-years eyes and nodded. "And I'm happy, it's just...I feel like I'm the odd man out because he doesn't accept me."

Ginny scowled, "That bigoted Pureblood bastard."

I chuckled lightly and shrugged, "This isn't about me. It's about Rose, and if she's happy being at Malfoy Manor with Lucius, regardless of whether I'm there or not, I'm okay with it."

"He'll come around." said Luna, a slight smile ghosting over her features.

"You think?"

"I saw how he looked at that little girl of yours. Things might be changing. Slowly but surely."

I simply nodded, I knew Luna never came right out and said something, because that's just not the way it was with her. You had to figure things out on your own, she was simply there to provide reassurance when you thought it was pointless to keep trying.

"Mum was asking about you." said Ginny.

I instantly felt guilty. I hadn't seen Molly or the rest of the family in quite some time, which was strange because I never missed our weekly dinners.

"Well tell her that I'll come by this weekend for dinner like we used to do."

Ginny smiled, "It's been weird without you there." As an afterthought she turned to Luna and said, "You should come too. The more the merrier."

"I'd love to." she said, a serene look on her face. It was moments like these where I really wanted to know what went on in her head, because she had a tendency to posses such an inner calm that was baffling to me...and to everyone else for that matter.

"Ohh so tell us how Draco liked the lingerie!" squealed Ginny.

Luna smiled, as if snapped out of her daze, and said, "Yes, do tell."

I groaned, "I don't want to talk about it."

"He loved it didn't he?" said a smug looking Ginny.

I let out a long sigh, figuring that it would be easier to appease her need to know the details of my sex life than it would be to argue with her.

"Yes, he loved it."

"I knew he would." said Luna quietly.

"Gods, who _wouldn't_ love you in that. If you weren't my best friend-and a girl-I'd have taken you home myself." said Ginny, a smile on her face.

I couldn't help but laugh and Luna did too.

This is what I needed. To just spend some time with friends and take my mind off of everything else. It was absolutely perfect.

"So how are you and Blaise?" asked Ginny, looking to Luna while I poured us more tea.

Luna had a soft smile on her face, but I could see something behind her eyes. Confusion? I knew that look.

"We're good."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"We're not." she said simply.

I raised an eyebrow, but Ginny was not so subtle in her surprise.

"What? You guys look so comfortable together and-"

"We are comfortable together." she said, looking out the window, "We just haven't felt the need to put a label on...whatever it is that we're doing."

I knew that feeling. Draco and I, for the first six months of our relationship at Hogwarts, had done nothing but duck and hide and find any excuse to _not_ put a label on what we were.

Then again that was different.

"Do you want to put a label to it?" I asked.

She seemed to consider this for a while, her gaze never leaving the window, "Not if it ruins what we already have. I don't need the title of being called his girlfriend to know that he cares about me. Besides, he hasn't exactly had the easiest time with relationships, so I understand."

And I knew she wasn't lying. Because lying just wasn't something Luna did. I doubted it was even in her nature, that she was even capable of it.

Ginny sighed, "Who hasn't had trouble with relationships."

I snorted and they both looked at me, apologetic smiles on their faces.

"It's okay, I get it. I am probably the epitome of a troubled relationship." I said with an amused smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "But look how well it's going now."

I nodded, aside from a few bumps and hangups, she was right. Everything was going extremely well...I just could seem to stop waiting for the 'shoe to drop' or so to speak.

Because it seemed like no matter how great something was going in my life, something always happened to ruin it for me.

And when I arrived home I found out exactly what it was.

* * *

**DPOV**

"You did _what_?" I asked, barely keeping my temper in check. Had it not been for Rose sitting on my lap I'm sure I would have launched myself at him.

My father sat across from me, a superior smirk on his face that reminded me of exactly where I'd gotten mine from. "You heard me. It was only for the best. Now you, Rose and Asto-"

"Mother, would you please take Rose outside?" I asked through clenched teeth.

She nodded and stood quickly, picking her up and walking outside.

"This isn't going to make me leave her."

"No," he said, a cold sneer on his face, "But it might just make _her_ leave _you._ "

The thought alone made my heart clench. The mere possibility that Hermione would believe what the article printed had me feeling as if I was going to be sick.

Although I wouldn't blame her for believing it. It did look rather convincing, and add in the fact that I'd left her for the very woman in the picture...it was a very real possibility that she would believe it.

"You make me sick." I spat.

"The feeling is mutual son." he said, his voice taunting. "But regardless of that, I think you'd love to see the article. Rita really outdid herself this time."

"The story is complete shit."

"Of course it is, but that doesn't matter." he said, tossing the newspaper onto my lap.

**_Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass Together Again_ **

_**We have it on good authority that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Greengrass will be reconciling their marriage, even after Draco's fling with the Golden Trio's own Hermione Granger. After finding out that Hermione Granger had kept the secret for five years that her daughter Rose was in fact his daughter, out of pure duty and selfless devotion to his daughter, he stayed with Miss Granger, but finding that he could no longer "tolerate her incessant babbling" as he told us, he has decided to reunite with his ex wife. We wish the two the best of luck!** _

Beneath the article there was a picture that had been taken of Astoria and I quite some time before while we were still married, kissing one another in a restaurant.

Never in my life had I ever been as furious with my father. He'd done terrible things, ruined my happiness and my mother's happiness countless times, but this time he had simply gone too far.

This didn't just hurt me, it hurt Hermione, and _that,_ that was not okay.

"You son of a bitch." I said, standing up and tossing the paper at him.

His eyes flashed in anger and the second he drew his wand, I had mine out as well.

"Look at you, defending some worthless _Mudblood._ "

"That is the _mother of my child_ ," I said, casting a shielding spell to block the hex he'd sent at me, firing back one of my own.

"How you let that happen in the first place is completely beyond me. But I am willing to move past it. Your daughter does have the Malfoy genes in her after all."

"And the more I hang around here, the sorrier I get about that."

His eyes narrowed and he sent three more hex's my way, and I blocked all of them.

I could tell I was pissing him off, and the one thing he told me was to never let your emotions get the better of you in a fight.

"She has tainted your daughter, the one heir you have in this world, and turned her into a dirty little-"

I flicked my wand and said, "Expelliarmus!"

His wand flew from his hand and I cast a binding spell on him, rooting him to the spot.

I walked over to him slowly, deliberately, "If you _ever_ think about calling Rose or Hermione that _disgusting, vile_ name again, I will do more than hex you to this spot. Understood?"

I wasn't expecting an acknowledgment. I knew my father too well, so I turned on my heel and stepped outside. The second I did my mother was by my side.

"Are you alright?" her eyes were glassy and I pulled her into a hug, something that I didn't think I'd done in a very long time.

"I'm fine...but do you think you can watch Rose for a few hours? I have to go clean up this mess."

She smiled and turned to Rose who who was staring at the two of us intently. I couldn't decipher it, but she stood and moved closer to us.

"What do you think about staying here with me for a few hours?"

Rose's eyes flicked inside to Lucius and she shook her head.

"No,"

"Oh sweetie-"

"I want to go to Auntie Ginny's." she said, her eyes never leaving Lucius who was still frozen in place, but for how long I had no idea.

"But-"

"It's alright mother, I'll apparate her over there before going home." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and retreated into the house, not giving my father a second glance as she headed up the stairs.

I turned to Rose and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

She finally looked to me and smiled, as if nothing was wrong. "Of course silly. Come on, Auntie Ginny said James got a new toy!"

I chuckled slightly, not fooled about what was going on. Luna had said herself that Rose was a bright girl, especially if she really had apparated, so I had no doubt that she knew at least part of what was going on.

I took her hand and apparated to Potter's house.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~

"You're lucky I don't bash your face in!"

I ducked as Ginny through a vase at me.

She had clearly seen the paper. Which meant Hermione had seen the paper. Which meant I was so beyond fucked it was almost comical.

_Almost._

"I thought I told you to do it right this time you big bumbling idiot!" she shrieked, launching yet another vase in my direction.

"It's not what it looks like, just let me explain!"

She stopped mid-throw and eyed me wearily, "Alright, explain."

"I went to my the Manor because my father said he wanted to see Rose, and that's when he started grumbling on about blood purity and then he showed me this article that he got Rita to print and-"

She chucked the vase in her hand and said, "Yeah, that's a likely story. Do you know how _crushed_ Hermione is right now? She-"

"He's not lying Auntie Ginny." said Rosie from the staircase.

We both looked over at her and Ginny squinted, "What do you mean?"

"Daddy's not lying." she repeated, smiling at me.

I had completely forgotten that she had heard the first part of our conversation, and depending on how loud the argument had gotten she might very well have heard all of it.

Ginny's gaze flicked back and forth between Rose and I before she sighed and flicked her wand, sending the broken shards back into their original shape.

"I'm sorry," she said sitting down on the couch.

Just then James came down the stairs and said, "Is it safe to ask if Uncle Ron can take us out to the park? I want to show Rosie the broom you got me."

I smiled and watched as Rose's face lit up, and Ginny turned to me, "Is that alright with you? Ron's really good with them and-"

"It's fine." I said easily.

She nodded to James and he took Rosie's hand, pulling her out the front door to where I assumed Weaselbee would be waiting.

"Your father is a royal arse." she said slowly.

I let out a long sigh and agreed with her. "What am I going to do? I doubt she's even going to listen to me."

"I have an idea." she said, standing up and picking up her cell phone.

She dialed a number and a few seconds later Hermione picked up.

"Ginny?" her voice sounded different, as if she'd been crying.

 _Fuck_.

"Mione, I just saw Draco,"

"I hope you-"

"Just listen," she interrupted softly. "He can explain, he really can."

"What? You're on his side now? He lies Ginny. It's what he does. It's what he always does." There was a slight pause before she whispered, "He never loved me did he?"

Her voice was so broken, it was literally killing me. And the fact that she was so completely and utterly _wrong_ had me a bit pissed off.

"Hermione Jean Granger you know that is not true." admonished Ginny. "That boy loves you more than anything, and if you let him explain, then you'd see that."

There was a quiet sigh before she replied, "How am I supposed to believe him?"

"Easy, your daughter says he's telling the truth."

She was quiet for so long that I though she'd hung up, but then she said, "Alright...tell him to come over."

With that she hung up, and I was eternally grateful for Ginny.

"Thank you,"

* * *

**HPOV**

I heard the sound of apparition and turned away from the kitchen counter and faced him. I knew I must look awful. I'd been crying and breaking things since the moment I read that stupid article.

"Hermione,"

I closed my eyes. "Just explain."

"When we went over there today he started talking about blood purity, and how you weren't right for me, and then he told me about the paper he had Rita write so that you'd leave me and I would get back with Astoria." he said, and if I didn't know any better I would say that his voice actually sounded _scared_.

But of what?

I shook my head, "I can't do this."

"Hermione, please. Rose can tell you that the paper was complete bullshit. My father admitted it and-"

"That's not why." I said quietly, taking a step towards him despite myself. "I don't doubt what you're telling me, but I can't handle this. The constant animosity that's going to be there. I thought I could handle it. I thought that for Rose and Narcissa and you, that I could just suck it up and deal with it, but I can't. This article proved that he's not changing his mind about me anytime soon, and if I have to put up with these stupid fucking articles," I took a breath, reminding myself to slow down. "I just can't."

"Then we won't have contact with him. Hermione I'll do anything." he pleaded, his eyes shiny.

Why were they shiny?

I shook the thought away and said, "Maybe we just aren't meant to be. There are so many challenges and roadblocks-I mean your own father wants nothing to do with me, and will obviously do anything he needs to to get me out of the picture-"

"I don't care about that." he said, pulling me closer to him.

I closed my eyes at the feel of his arms around me, slowly lulling me back into that feeling of comfort that only seemed to come when he was near.

"I care about it." I said quietly.

He tilted my face up to look at him as he said, "I am not letting you walk away from me. I love you and I love Rose and I love the idea of having a family with you, and if I have to pack up and move you to _America_ to keep you mine, you better believe that I will." he said, his voice strong as steel.

"Your family-"

" _Fuck them._ " he spat. "If they can't put aside their opinions and just let me be happy, I don't need them, and neither does Rose."

I took a shaky breath. I wasn't convinced at any of this. Our relationship had been trouble from that very first kiss in the library, and it seemed to only get harder.

"I don't know if I can handle any more obstacles." I said quietly.

"You don't have to face them alone. I'm here Love." he whispered against my ear.

And just like that I was a goner. I should have known it from the very first second I laid eyes on Draco Malfoy that he would be the one to keep my heart and hold onto it in his iron grip.

What I didn't expect was for him to give me his in exchange.

"I love you." he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you too." I said quietly.

I felt his arms tighten around me, still not used to hearing me say it back to him since it happened so infrequently.

"So...are we okay?" he asked cautiously.

I looked up at him and stared into his silver eyes, trying to read what was behind them, but as usual he was good at hiding what he was feeling, or maybe I was just clueless when it came to him.

Which was a very real possibility.

He trailed his thumb across my bottom lip and whispered, "Please say yes."

I closed my eyes and parted my lips slightly, and before I knew it his mouth had replaced his thumb. Ever so softly he pressed his lips to mine, as if testing out whether or not I was okay with it.

He leaned back slightly and I whispered, "Yes,"

He smiled from ear to ear and picked me up, spinning me in a circle, before placing me back down on my feet and kissing me again, firmly this time.

"Happy?" I asked, my voice breathless.

"I was really worried." he admitted, his voice soft.

"Worried about what?"

"Losing you. I don't think you get how much I love you Princess." he said, nipping the sensitive skin behind my ear.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He pulled back and looked at me, "What are you sorry for?"

"Making you doubt that I want to be with you...making you doubt that I'd stay." I said. I felt guilty...I really did. It's not that I didn't love Draco, and it's not even that I didn't trust him.

It was simply the fact that every time things were going good, someone seemed to throw a wrench in it, and I didn't know if it was fair to him, to Rose, or to myself to continue to put ourselves through this.

But then I'd look at him, and how happy he made me and Rose, and I literally couldn't picture my days without him there.

"Oh come on," he said, that confident smirk on his face again, "There's no way you could leave me."

I chuckled and brought his face down to mine, "I think it's _you_ who can't leave _me._ "

He smiled and moved his hands to my waist, "I think you're right."


	22. Chapter 22

**DPOV**

"So I asked around, and quite a few people wanted to come."

Rose, Hermione, and I were sprawled across our bed. My back was against the head board, Hermione sat between my legs with her head against my chest and my arms around her waist, and Rose was stretched sideways across the bed, her head on my legs.

Hermione smiled, "I'm so excited. I can't believe that you actually know people who'd want to come."

I chuckled, "I do have some decent friends."

"I know you do." she said, her hands running through Rose's curls.

"Do I get to come to the party mummy? Is Auntie Ginny bringing James and Albus and Lily?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course you get to come. I have to have my little good luck charm there. And yes, I do think Ginny's bringing them."

Rose squealed in excitement, "How many people are coming?"

Hermione shrugged, "No clue."

I had a pretty good idea of how many people were going to be there, and when she saw I was pretty sure she was going to freak out.

Hey, Malfoy's know a lot of people.

Besides, I'd had two weeks to get people together, and by now Hermione and Luna were ready to open the bakery, and the opening party was tonight. I could literally see the excitement rolling off her in waves.

She and Ginny had spent a good part of the day preparing cookies, cakes, pies, and other fancy names that I wouldn't be able to remember the names of in a million years.

It was going to be a semi-formal party, so Hermione had picked out a tight black skirt and a red top that were currently sitting on the dresser, her red heels tossed haphazardly by the door.

"Daddy what are you wearing?" asked Rose, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I smiled and shrugged, "Why don't you go pick something from out of the closet?"

She moved off the bed and walked into the closet, leaving Hermione and I on the bed.

"I'm so proud of you." I whispered against her neck.

I felt her relax further into my arms, not that I was surprised, she loved whenever I was anywhere _near_ her neck.

I pressed a kiss there before she began talking, "I'm really glad you're coming."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"What about this one?" Came Rose's muffled voice.

Both of us only quickly glanced over at the doorway before Hermione shouted back a no.

"I never really expected it to be like this." she said, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Neither did I, but I sure did wish it would be."

"This one?" called Rose.

I glanced at the shirt, a strange pink color, before saying, "No pink sweetie."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well it looks like your wish came true."

I nodded, "Okay, how about this one?"

Hermione and I turned and looked over at the shirt, and I noticed something rather stranger. I decided to wait until-

"Oh my _goodness._ "

The shirt was floating in the air and Rose was nowhere to be seen.

"Rosie, honey, could you come here?" asked Hermione, her voice full of awe.

She stuck her head out of the door an innocent smile on her face, "What?"

"Where did you learn how to do this?"

I had a pretty good idea of where she'd learned it from a few months ago actually...

"Daddy taught me."

"Daddy...Draco!" she said, turning to look at me, a mixture of surprise and anger on her face.

"It was _months_ ago. When she tried to get a bowl out of the cupboard and they all fell down, that was a few days after I taught her."

Rose nodded in agreement, and I was impressed. _Extremely_ impressed.

I guess that's what happened when two of the brightest minds came together and had a kid. Hermione was smart and always learned things incredibly fast, and I was always pretty adept at spell casting at a fairly young age.

"Maybe we should set up some rules for magic use..." she mumbled, sliding off the bed and plucking the shirt from where it was floating, tossing it to me. She stuck her head in the closet for a moment, pulling out a pair of my dark-wash jeans, tossing them at me too.

"Aren't you proud of me?" asked Rose, looking very much like a Malfoy at the moment.

A very peculiar thought hit me like a ton of bricks, and I was surprised by its intensity.

Rose Malfoy...Rose and _Hermione_ Malfoy.

"Are you listening?"

I snapped my gaze up and saw Hermione standing in the doorway to the bathroom, an amused smirk on her face.

I shoved the thoughts of _Hermione Malfoy_ out of my mind and focused on her, "I'm sorry Love, what did you say?"

She rolled her eyes, "Can you check and make sure Rose has on clothes that match? I've got to take a shower."

I nodded and stood up, walking into Rosie's room.

"What do you think of this one daddy?" asked Rose.

She had on black leggings and a red skirt, Gryffindor red of course. I couldn't help but smile, it was so typical that she'd be wearing Hermione's House colors.

I was quite curious what House she would be sorted into.

"You look beautiful." I said walking over to her and buttoning up her shirt. When I knelt down I noticed she had on a very familiar looking emerald green pendant necklace.

"Where did you get that?"

She looked down and smiled, "Mummy gave it to me a long time ago." she said, drawing out the 'o' in long to prove exactly how long ago it had been.

"Did she say anything when she gave it to you?"

"Just that someone probably would've wanted me to have it."

I nodded slowly. That was the necklace I'd given Hermione on Christmas. I thought she'd long ago gotten rid of it.

I quite liked how it looked on Rose, and it was nice to know that she'd had something of mine all along.

"Was it something you gave to mummy? She always used to look at it funny." she said, walking out into the living room.

I followed behind her and said, "Yes...I gave it to her a while ago."

She smiled, "You can give it back to her if you want. Maybe now that you're here she'll want to wear it."

I chuckled and watched as she clicked on the TV, "No, I like it on you, and I'm sure she does as well. Green suits you."

"Mummy says red is better." she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Yet you wear the necklace."

She smirked, one that was nearly _fucking identical_ to mine, and said, "Well of course. Ugly colors need love too."

I chuckled, she reminded me exactly of Hermione back at Hogwarts, always engaging in verbal sparring. It was nice to see she'd gotten that from her.

"We both know green is the best color." I said, ruffling her hair as I headed back into the bedroom.

I heard the shower on, and only paused to think about it for a moment. I cast a Silencing Charm on the room and slid into the bathroom quietly.

I heard Hermione humming something to herself softly. I smiled and stripped off the clothes I had on, sliding open the shower door and stepping in behind her.

She turned around and faced me, a smile on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower."

She rolled her eyes, "Now?"

"Is that a problem?"

She stepped forward, her wet and soapy body rubbing against mine in a sinfully delicious way, "Not a problem at all."

I brought my lips down to hers, and moved my hands to her hips, slowly moving them up to cup her chest. She moaned softly into my mouth and I smiled, pulling away to kiss her neck.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Hmm," I said, not removing my lips from her neck.

"If we do this we're going to be late, and I refuse to be late for my own opening." she said, her voice sounding unconvinced.

"Oh come on Princess, at least let me make you feel good." I whispered against her ear, nipping it lightly.

She arched into me and said, "Okay,"

I knew that we had a good hour before we needed to apparate, and she'd kill me if she didn't have time to get dressed, so I slid a finger between her already dripping folds and began to rub her clit.

She moaned, louder this time, as her hands clung to my shoulders. I increased my speed on her clit before inserting a finger into her warmth.

I felt her nails bite into my skin as I began pumping in and out of her, adding another finger, before inserting a third.

"Oh gods," she panted.

I knew she was close, I felt her walls begin to flutter around my fingers. So without removing them I dropped down onto my knees, pulled one of her legs up over my shoulder, and sucked her clit into my mouth.

"Ohhh fuck!" she said, her hands on my shoulders and in my hair.

I curved my fingers up, managing to hit that special spot inside her.

"Let go Princess."

Seconds later I felt, and heard, her come undone above me. I stayed on my knees until her orgasm had passed, before I realized that I'd never gotten on my knees for any girl.

She crashed her lips against mine, her tongue battling with mine, before pushing me back against the shower wall and dropping to her knees.

"Hermoine-"

But I was cut off when I felt her warm, wet mouth wrap around me. Whatever this woman was doing had me going crazy. Nothing was ever supposed to feel this good.

I laced my hand through her hair and tilted my head back, unable to hold back a moan.

" _Fuck_ ,"

* * *

**HPOV**

I knew I was doing something _really_ right if he started letting curse words slip.

I began bobbing my head back and forth faster, using one hand to hold his hip, and the other to massage his balls. He let out a low moan, and I couldn't help but moan back, causing him to buck forward into my mouth.

I slowly slid him from my mouth, trailing my tongue up the underside of his shaft before focusing on the head. He moaned even louder and his hand in my hair tightened.

"Fuck, Hermione." he panted.

I knew he was about to come. I'd done this enough times to be able to notice the signs. I moaned again, and it sent him over the edge.

He groaned as he released himself into my mouth. I looked up at him and smiled, running my tongue across my bottom lip.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me up, and into a kiss that took my breath away.

"You need to get ready." he said, his voice soft in my ear.

I nodded and grabbed a towel, lifting the Silencing Charm and sticking my head out the door just to make sure Rose was okay.

I saw her sitting on the couch watching Spongebob and smiled, turning back to my room and throwing on the outfit I'd picked out.

I looked pretty damn good if I said so myself. My hair was actually tame, and the heels made my arse look great in this skirt.

I looked up and saw Draco, impeccable as ever, in his emerald green button down and dark jeans.

"Ready?" he asked, looking at the clock.

I nodded and we walked into the living room.

Rose hopped off the couch and said, "Are we leaving?"

Draco nodded and picked her up, "Off we go."

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

When we apparated outside of the bakery I couldn't believe my eyes. There were people _everywhere_.

"How many people do you know?" I asked, making my way through people who were congratulating me on the bakery and making comments on how good the food was.

"Enough," was all he said, putting Rose down when he saw James and Potter at a table.

I looked around and saw Luna behind the counter talking with Blaise and someone I didn't recognize.

This was insane. Absolutely insane. I couldn't walk five steps without someone telling me how amazing something was and how they were definitely going to recommend me to their friends.

It had turned out a hundred times better than I ever expected.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted platinum blonde hair and froze.

Narcissa Malfoy was making her way towards me. She looked slightly uncomfortable, but wore a pleasant smile on her face nonetheless.

"Hermione," she said, giving me a hug. We had gotten pretty close over the past two weeks, and it was nice to have a motherly figure. Not that Molly didn't do that, but it was different with Narcissa.

"I'm glad you came."

She nodded, "Well I couldn't miss my daughter in laws opening." she said with a smile.

"Wait, did you just say daughter in law?"

She shrugged, "You might as well be. I think of you as one anyway."

I smiled, _maybe one day._

"And what are you ladies talking about?" asked Draco, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Family," said Narcissa, an easy smile on her face, before she turned to mingle with the crowd.

"What was that about?" he asked, turning me towards him.

I shrugged, "She just told me that she thinks of me as a daughter."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah, she said she couldn't miss her daughter in laws opening." I said with a chuckle.

He nodded slowly, an unreadable expression on his face. "That's interesting."

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well. Everyone loved the food, and were complementing Luna and I the entire night.

Rose played with James, Albus, Lilly, Roxanne, and Fred in the corner with Harry watching them, and Ginny was circulating the room handing out business cards.

Draco and Narcissa stayed with me most of the night, and I rather enjoyed it. It was nice to finally be getting started on my dream, and it was a damn good start.

"Have you heard anything from father or Astoria?" I heard Draco ask his mother.

She shook her head, "He isn't really speaking with me, and I have no idea where Astoria is. Although I did speak with her parents about what happened and they were very quick to shove her in the nearest floo away from London."

I couldn't help but chuckle, and Draco cracked a smirk.

It was nice to know that Astoria, at least for now, was not an issue.

"Why isn't father speaking to you?"

"I believe it must have been when I told him to shove his archaic ideas up his arse." she said with a small chuckle.

Draco looked stunned so I stepped in.

"I'm sure he'll come around."

"I'm not sure that I care either way." she said, looking at her son.

Draco's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"If your father isn't able to accept you, I might be leaving him. He's always making remarks and trying to keep me away from the three of you, and I'm getting to be too damn old for this." she said.

I didn't know what reaction I'd been expecting from Draco, but I was pleasantly surprised when he started laughing.

Narcissa smiled and said, "Yes, I assumed you would do that."

"Fucking _finally_." he said, his voice sounding lighter than it had in a very long time.

Who knew divorce made people so happy?

I smiled and watched as people began to leave, and before long the bakery had cleared out and the only people that were left were Ginny, Harry, the children, Luna, Blaise, Draco and I.

"Well I'd say that was a success." said Blaise with a smile.

We all nodded and Luna said, "I can't believe I actually have a job to go to in the morning."

We all chuckled and I said, "The kids look like they've passed out, so I think we should get home."

Harry and Ginny nodded, picking up their kids while Draco walked over and picked up a sleeping Rose.

I hugged everyone before we apparated home.

~OoOoOoOoOoO~

"Well I think that went extremely well." said Draco, sliding into bed next to me.

I nodded, "I think so too. This is so crazy."

He pulled me close to his side and placed as chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you."

"And I love you." I said snuggling further into his chest, enjoying the way he felt.

He was quiet for a moment, and I thought he had fallen asleep, so it surprised me when he started talking again.

"Do you ever picture being married?"

I sat up and looked at him, "What?"

"Do you ever picture yourself being married?" he asked, his voice serious.

I flopped back down, looking up at the ceiling, "I mean I'm young, so I suppose so."

I didn't know where that question had come from, and it had definitely caught me off guard.

"Why?"

"Just curious." he said with a chuckle. "Don't go reading into things too much."

I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'm not reading into anything."

And I wasn't. It's not like I thought he was going to propose to me or something.

_Ha._

"What if you should be?"

"What, you know someone who wants to marry me?"

He chuckled, a glint in his eye, "Go to sleep Princess."

I smiled and relaxed into his touch, sleep quickly claiming me.


	23. Chapter 23

**DPOV**

Hermione was at work and I had the day off, so I was sitting at the kitchen table with Rose when the paper came. I was skimming over a few things before flipping back to the front page.

"Holy shit."

**_Rita Skeeter Fired From the Daily Prophet!_ **

_**It has just been brought to our attention that an article written by our very own Rita Skeeter about Mr. Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, and Hermione Granger was falsified. She has been let go, and will be giving a public apology that we hope the three aforementioned victims of her lies are able to attend. We at the Daily Prophet are truly sorry for Ms. Skeeter's lack of proffesionalism, and we wish the very best for Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger and Ms. Greengrass.** _

I couldn't help but feel smug. I would definitely have to tell Hermione about this when she got home.

"So Rosie, you know I love you and your mummy very much."

She nodded, "I know."

"Well how would you feel if I asked her to marry me?"

The thought had been swirling around in my mind for the past few days, but I really wanted to be sure that Rose was okay with it.

"You're getting married!" she squealed, her eyes wide and her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Well if it's arlight with you, I'd like to."

She nodded, her curls bouncing around her face, "You haaaave to, as long as I get to be in the wedding!"

I smiled, "Of course."

She squealed and hopped onto my lap. "When are you going to do it?"

"I'm not sure yet, but you can't tell mummy alright?"

She nodded, "Of course not."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, nerves starting to settle in my stomach.

I needed to talk to Blaise. Soon.

"How do you feel about going with me and Blaise to look at rings?"

She smiled, "I get to help?"

I nodded, "You get to help."

~OoOoOoOoOoO~

"So you're really doing this." said Blaise as the three of us walked into a jewelry store in London, Rose on Blaise's back piggy-back style.

I nodded, "Yeah, I want to make her mine permanently, and I want little Rosie," I said, tickling her sides, "To have my last name."

She grinned and Blaise nodded.

"Well I'm proud of you."

We looked at rings for a while, Blaise pointing out different ones that just weren't 'the one', before Rose pointed to one.

"What about that one daddy?"

It was a simple silver ring with a diamond in the center, but on the band itself were four stones, two on each side of the diamond, that were red and green.

"I think this is it." I said quietly.

Blaise came over and looked at it, a smirk coming over his face, "Well would you look at that."

I guess there really was no turning back now.

Not that I wanted to.

Now there was only one thing left to do.

Tell my parents.

* * *

**HPOV**

"I didn't think it would be this busy." said Luna, pulling a batch of cupcakes out of the oven.

I nodded, "I didn't think so either."

The entire store was packed with people eating, sitting, drinking coffee, ordering food-it was insane.

But everything I'd hoped it would be.

"We've got fifteen minutes till closing everyone!" said Luna over our intercom.

There were a few mumbled groans, but people slowly but surely started to leave.

I was wiping down the counter when I heard the door chime go off.

"I'm sorry, but we're-"

I stopped mid-sentence when I saw who it was.

None other than Lucius Malfoy stood in the door way, rather awkwardly if I could say so.

"I'd like to have a word with you...if you have time."

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my head. "Um, sure."

I stepped out from behind the counter and joined him at a table, completely confused by what he was doing here. I mean I didn't really expect to be talking to him anytime soon.

He cleared his throat and began, "As you are well aware, I don't have a very high opinion of your...kind."

I sighed, so that's where this was going.

"But you seem to make my son and wife happy."

"Okay..."

"I...I would like to apologize. I do not wish to push my son, my wife, or my...granddaughter out of my life. And I am aware that we do not like each other, but I am willing to...try." he said.

Ho-ly-fuck.

What did I say to that? I should open my mouth.

For the love of Merlin Hermione, say something.

"Thank you."

He blinked a few times and then nodded, "I'm glad we had this discussion."

I nodded and stood, "Yeah, so am I."

He left shortly after that, and as soon as he did Luna was by my side.

"What happened?"

"Like you don't know." I said with a smile, remembering what she had said a few weeks ago about Lucius coming around.

She smiled and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I nodded, "Tomorrow."

~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~

When I got home the smell of food was in the air.

"Hey, I'm home!"

Rosie ran out of her room and flung her arms around my waist. "Did you have fun?"

I chuckled, "I did. Did _you_ have fun? Where's daddy?"

"Right here." said Draco, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

I smiled and walked over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"How was your day?"

"Busy." I said, sitting down at the table with Rose. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Well," said Draco, handing me the _Daily Prophet,_ "This happened."

I scanned over the article and my eyes almost popped out of my head, "This is insane...but not as insane as what happened to me at closing time."

He raised an eyebrow and brought the food over to the table, before sitting down too.

"Your father came to see me."

"He did?"

I nodded, "Believe it or not, he apologized. It wasn't particularly nice, but he did say that he didn't want to lose you or Narcissa."

He smirked, clearly smug about something. "Well it's nice to know he listened."

"Listened to what?"

"What my mother and I told him."

I knew he wasn't going to tell me anything else, so I let it go, just happy that everything was starting to settle down.

"Are you planning on going to hear her speech?" he asked.

I laughed, "Oh most definitely."

I turned to Rosie and asked, "So what did you do today?"

She smiled and Draco coughed.

"Um...I saw Blaise and we went to the park."

I squinted at her, knowing that there was something she wasn't telling me, and Draco had gotten rather quiet.

"Alright, spill."

"Spill what?"

I turned to look at Draco, and he just shrugged.

I brushed it off. He had no doubt just taught her another spell or charm that I wouldn't approve of.

"Well why don't the two of you go sit and I'll clean up the kitchen."

I cleaned the table, and was standing at the sink, washing the dishes when Draco came up behind me.

His arms slid around my waist and I felt his lips on my neck.

"I'm glad you had a good day."

I smiled, "I'm glad your dad doesn't seem to hate me as much."

He chuckled, and pulled me closer. "I love you,"

I wiped my hands on the dish towel and turned to face him. "And I love you."

"Really?" he asked, a smile on his face.

I chuckled, "Of course I do. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

He laughed and pulled me into a kiss.

I could get used to this...this family feeling. It was actually pretty damn nice.

Especially with Draco.

Maybe I could see myself getting married, maybe I _wanted_ to see myself get married. Because in all honesty, spending the rest of my life like this with him, it was pretty welcoming.

I guess I just have to wait and see.


	24. Chapter 24

_It had been a month since Rita had given her apology speech, and Draco, Blaise, Luna, Ginny, Harry, and I had all gone to hear her. There had been tons of press and photographers, who had of course taken the opportunity to take about a million pictures of Draco and I together._

_That hadn't really bothered me, well not too much anyway, but when Astoria had shown up, that is what I'd had a problem with. She'd headed straight over to Draco as if she was his girlfriend._

_But a few smart words on my part, and Draco's obvious disinterest in her, had her fleeing shortly thereafter._

_As far as Lucius went, I suppose you could say they were better. We still did just about anything to not have to be in the same general location as each other, but when we had to be, we were civil._

_Draco wanted so much more than that for us, but in all honesty I was just happy that he was accepting me in at least_ some _way. And he was surprisingly good with Rose. I mean he was still quite awkward, but he got points for trying._

_But I could also tell that Rose wasn't really all that fond of the fact that her grandfather didn't like me. She would be so open with Narcissa, but as soon as Lucius walked in it was like she would take it down a notch. I just want her to be able to enjoy having grandparents that cared about her. And even though Lucius was rude and harsh, I could tell he did care about my little girl, and that's all I really cared about._

_We'd all been at Malfoy Manor for Rose's birthday. And by everyone, I mean_ everyone. _Ginny, Harry, James, Albus, Lily, George, Angela, Roxanne, Fred, Blaise, and Luna. And it had gone surprisingly well. Rose had had_ so _much fun, and everyone had gotten along well._

_That was how I'd always wanted it to be.  
_

* * *

**HPOV**

"How should I know what he's doing? He told me to find something to do until seven tonight."

I was sitting in Ginny's living room with her and Luna, discussing the weirdness that had taken place that morning. Draco had told me that he had some things he wanted to get done, and that I should go spend some time with Ginny and the kids.

"Well maybe he's just planning a romantic dinner or something. I mean Harry told me that he'd asked him if we could watch Rose tonight." Said Ginny.

"Oh that'd be nice, just the two of us. And it would explain why he told me to dress up."

Luna smiled to herself and I knew that she knew something.

"Luna, did Draco tell you something?"

She shook her head, "He didn't tell me a thing."

"You know something don't you!" said Ginny, leaning forward across the table. "You've _got_ to tell us."

Luna simply shook her head, "You can wait two hours for it to happen."

I groaned and dropped my head onto the table. I didn't really like surprises. I would rather just know what he was planning.

"Oh come on, you know you and Draco always have fun together." said Ginny.

I lifted my head and sighed, "Yeah, I know."

She chuckled and said, "Hell, maybe he's proposing."

I laughed, "Yeah right. That's likely. We just got Lucius to offer an olive branch a month ago."

Luna shrugged, "You never know. I mean you guys have been together for almost a year now."

Wow...it really had been that long. It was insane. But a lot _had_ happened. A lot more than I thought was possible for a year. And Rose was growing up. She had five years until she was old enough to go to Hogwarts, and hopefully-no, definitely, would be placed in Gryffindor.

I shook my head, "I don't think so. I mean-"

"You can't tell me that you haven't thought about it." interrupted Ginny.

"Well of course I thought about it, but that doesn't mean that it's logical." I argued.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Love isn't logical Hermione. _Life_ isn't logical. Everyone always thinks I'm so insane, but it's just because I don't take life as seriously as everyone else does. I don't need to be able to explain why things happen, I just accept that they do."

I took a deep breath, "Maybe you're right. Not about the proposal thing, but about the logical thing." I said quickly.

Luna smiled, "Well regardless of what happens, I know you'll have a good time."

And she was probably right, because let's be honest; when was Luna ever wrong?

* * *

**DPOV**

My stomach was in knots, I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle, but I was excited. And nervous. Incredibly nervous.

But in a good way.

Mostly.

 _Fuck_ , how was I supposed to do this?

"What if she says no?"

Blaise scoffed, "She's not going to say no."

"How do you know?"

"Because she loves you, you idiot." he said, handing me my tie.

"That doesn't mean she's going to say yes." I argued, fumbling to tie my tie.

Never in my life had a girl made me this nervous. I was still trying to decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"No, but I bet she's going to say yes. I mean how could she say no?" he said, sitting down on the bed.

I groaned, "I'm so bloody _nervous_ about this."

He paused for a moment, before he asked, "Do you remember what it was like - how you felt - when you asked Astoria?"

I ran a hand through my hair, and leaned against the dresser, "I felt like throwing up. It was like the feeling you get when you know something bad is about to happen, or when you're about to make some stupid mistake. That's what it felt like."

"And what does it feel like now?"

"Now? Now it feels like...like I can't wait to just skip the whole wedding thing and spend the rest of my life with her." I said, an involuntary smile coming to my face.

Blaise smiled, "And that's why she's going to say yes."

Just then we both heard the sound of someone apparating.

"Good luck mate." he said, before apparating away.

I took a deep breath, put the little velvet box in my pocket, and walked into the living room.

"Hermione?"

"Hey," she said softly.

My breath caught in my throat. She looked fucking _amazing_. She had on a tight black satin dress with lace over the top, her hair was down and curly, and she just looked...wow.

"You look beautiful." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

I leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss before pulling away. "Come on, we've got reservations."

"Ohh," she said with a smile, "Where?"

"It's a surprise."

She rolled her eyes, "How many surprises are we talking about tonight?"

I laughed, and it sounded nervous to my ears, "You'll just have to wait and see."

She groaned, "I hate surprises."

Oh gods I hoped not.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

We were sitting at a table in the back of a secluded restaurant, we'd just finished our food, and I felt like I was going to blow everything by how nervous I was acting.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah. What do you say we go take a walk?"

She nodded and we walked down the street towards the park.

I'd gone to quite a bit of trouble to make sure nobody was there, and I'd charmed the place so that there were little sparkling lights all over the place.

"Oh, it's beautiful." she said softly.

I smiled and we walked through the many paths until we reached a fountain.

She turned and faced me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love that you did all this for me."

I smiled, "I would do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too." she said, standing up on her toes to press her lips against mine.

She tasted of vanilla and strawberries and in that moment I knew it was now or never.

I pulled away and looked down at her. "I do have one more surprise."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I nodded. "You know that I love you more than anything right?"

She nodded.

"And we've been together for a year, and it's been the happiest time of my entire life." I said, trying not to lose my nerve. "And I've loved every moment I've spent with you and Rose and it's made me really think about having a family."

"I've loved it too." she said slowly, and I could see the pieces starting to click together in her mind.

I let go of her and pulled the box from my pocket, getting down on one knee in the process. "So I guess what I'm trying to say is," I said opening the box, "Will you marry me?"

She put a hand over her mouth and I heard her take in a sharp breath, "Are you serious?"

I chuckled, "I don't think I'd be down here in the dirt if I wasn't."

She broke out into the most dazzling smile I'd ever seen and said, "Yes," before bending down to kiss me.

I stood up and pulled her close, happier than I'd been in a very long time. I couldn't believe she'd said yes. She'd fucking _said yes._

She pulled away and said, "You better put that ring on my finger Mr. Malfoy."

I chuckled and slid the ring onto her finger, watching as her eyes went wide.

"You like it?"

"I love it," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"So do you still hate surprises?" I asked, a smirk on my face.

She looked up at me, and before I could register what she was doing she crashed her lips against mine, claiming my mouth in a frenzy of teeth and tongues, before pulling back and saying, "Maybe some surprises aren't that bad."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I do believe you've just made me the happiest man alive."

She laughed, and I couldn't believe that I'd have the honor of hearing that sound for the rest of my life.

"I can't wait to tell Rosie you said yes."

"How many people knew you were asking me?"

"Just Blaise and Rose...and probably Luna because she seems to know everything."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist, "I love you."

I would never, _ever_ get tired of hearing that.

"I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

**HPOV**

"What about these ones mummy?"

Rose, Ginny, Lily, Luna, Narcissa, and I were in a bridal boutique trying to pick out my wedding dress.

Holy shit.

My _wedding_ dress.

I couldn't believe it. I was getting married to _Draco Malfoy_. The one boy I swore I would never again let touch me...so much for that.

I smiled and let her lead me over to a rack of dresses that, surprisingly enough, looked like dresses I would wear.

The were all fairly simple with only a few 'eye-catching' details, which Narcissa didn't like. She thought I should wear something big and sparkly. If I'd let her I'm sure she'd have actual diamonds sewn into the dress.

But it just wasn't my style. Something simple. We were having, as per my and Rose's wish, having the wedding on a beach, so I wanted something flowy. Something that said, 'yes, we're on the beach, but this is still a wedding'.

"Here, try this one," said Luna, picking a dress from the rack Rose had pulled me to.

I was pushed into the dressing room and emerged a few moments later.

At first everyone was silent, but then Rose said, "You look so pretty!"

She seemed to have pushed everyone else, because before I knew it everyone was 'Ooh-ing' and 'Ah-ing' over the dress.

"It's perfect." said Luna. "You have to get it."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The dress had a sweetheart neckline made of pleated tulle, beaded lace accents on the bodice, a band around the waist with an ivory flower on it, and it was longer in the back than it was in the front. The entire material flowed, and reminded me exactly of something you would wear to the beach.

"It looks like I found my dress."

* * *

**DPOV**

"Can't you just give daddy a little hint?"

"Nu-uh, mummy told me not to!"

"Draco, you better not be trying to get my daughter to spill any secrets about the dress!" shouted Hermione from the kitchen.

Draco sighed and stood up, kissing Rosie on the head before walking into the kitchen.

"I would never do such a thing." he said, an 'innocent' smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

He groaned, "Can you blame me? I mean you get to see what I look like."

"And you will too. Later." she said, giving his cheek a kiss before disappearing into the dining room with the food.

"Rosie! Come eat!"

I walked into the dining room and saw Rose place a backpack by the door.

"Planning on going somewhere?"

She smiled at me, "Duh, it's Friday."

I looked to Hermione to see if she knew what that was supposed to mean, but she was putting pasta on everyone's plates.

"Friday?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to Auntie Ginny's."

Hermione looked up at me, eyebrow raised, "I told you last night."

"Last ni - _oh_ ," I shot her a look. "You mean last night after we went to bed?"

A light blush tinted her cheeks, probably thinking back to last night, before she replied, "Yes, last night. If I recall correctly you said it was fine."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose I did."

Rose looked as if she were trying to win a food eating contest.

"I do believe Ginny will still be there five minutes later." said Hermione, shaking her head.

Rosie shook her head, "I just want to go. Can I use the floo?"

"You're only 6 years old!" said Hermione, putting her fork down, "I'll take you."

"But mummy-"

"No buts. If you really want to floo we can practice it some other time. For now I want to make sure you end up at Ginny's."

Hermione stood up and kissed my cheek, "I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched as a green flames lit up the fireplace before the flames turned orange again. I chuckled to myself and decided to clean up before she got back, because she would no doubt end up talking to Ginny for quite some time.

After I'd gotten the kitchen clean I headed into the living room and sat down on the couch. I had just about dozed off when I heard someone step through the floo.

I looked up and saw Hermione.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. You know how Ginny and I get." she said with a smile. She hung up her coat and then sat down next to me on the couch, leaning against my chest.

After a few minutes of me rubbing her back she spoke up, "I like this."

"Like what?" I asked softly.

"This, sitting here with you. It kind of reminds me of when we were back in school."

"The Heads Common Room," I said nodding. We'd spent _countless_ nights there, curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace, just _being_ together.

Well, before everything went to shit.

I shook my head, I didn't want to think about that. Things were good now. I was marrying the woman of my dreams in a few short months on a beach in Italy. I was _happy_.

"I like it too,"

She smiled and turned her head to look at me, "I love you."

I smiled and kissed her, "I love you too."

"Let's go to bed." she said, taking my hand and pulling me up.

I could tell by the look on her face though, that she wasn't planning on sleeping for a while.

Not that I had a problem with that.

* * *

**HPOV**

We had about a month before the wedding, and everything was running smoothly, thank Merlin. All the stressful parts of the wedding planning were taken care of, and I could relax.

"Are you really not going to tell me where we're going for our honeymoon?" I asked, moving to sit on Draco's lap on the couch.

He chuckled, "Nope, it's going to be a surprise."

I groaned, "I thought we went over this already? I don't' like surprises."

He smirked, "You didn't seem to have a problem with this little surprise." He picked up my ring finger and shook it a bit.

I smiled, "No...I suppose that was an exception."

"Well the honeymoon will be another exception." he said confidently.

I smiled and rested my head against his chest. "I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"I just...I never expected to be getting married to-" I stopped myself, but it was obvious what I was going to say.

"You never expected to be marrying me."

I sighed, "That's not what I meant."

He looked at me, as if waiting for me to explain.

"You have to understand, I never thought I'd even _see_ you again, let alone _love_ you again." I turned his face so he was looking at me, "But I am so _very_ glad that I do."

He smiled, touching his lips to mine in a brief kiss. "I'm glad that you do too."

We sat in silence for a while before I started again.

"Will you just give me a hint?"

"No,"

"Not even an itty bitty one?"

He chuckled, "No,"

"Not even because you love me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

He groaned, pushing me onto my back on the couch, him hovering above me, "You know I love you, but I want it to be a surprise."

He trailed his lips over my neck, nipping at the skin before soothing the sting with his tongue. "Just let it be a surprise."

I moaned as his hands cupped my breasts, and his mouth moved up my neck.

"Okay," I said, not caring about anything except the man who was currently on top of me.

Who needs to know where they're honeymoon-ing anyway?


	26. Chapter 26

**HPOV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, looking up at the Manor.

Draco nodded, "He said he wanted to talk to us before the wedding."

I sighed. I really didn't want to go inside and 'talk' with Lucius.

 _But_ if it would do some good for his and Rose's relationship, then I was all for it.

When we walked inside Lucius was sitting on the couch. He stood up when we entered and motioned for us to take a seat.

He cleared his throat, "As I'm sure you are both aware, I'm not very good at these sorts of things."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "What sorts of things?"

He shifted on the couch and said, "Apologizing,"

I'm sure you could have knocked me over with a feather, I was so surprised.

"Apologizing for what?"

"For the attitude I've had this past year towards you and your daughter." he said to me.

"Oh...thank you." I said slowly.

I didn't know how to react to this, because the last time he 'apologized' was inside New Beginnings, and that hadn't really accomplished much of anything.

"You must understand, my entire life has been devoted to the Dark Lord, and that affected me. Not that this is an excuse, because it's not, but it is an explanation."

Draco looked just as shocked as I felt, and he was actually speechless. I really wished he'd say something though, because I wasn't sure how I was supposed to respond to that.

"I understand that both of you can't possibly be too pleased with me, but after speaking with Narcissa, I have realized that there are quite a few things I need to change...and I am quite fond of Rose."

I smiled at the mention of Rosie, because I knew that she was 'quite fond' of him too, she just didn't want to let it show because he wasn't accepting of me.

"Well we're all adults, and I believe that we can start over." I said, squeezing Draco's hand.

He smiled, and Lucius nodded, a pleased look on his face for once.

Narcissa appeared with tea a few moments later, "I take it everything's alright here?"

Draco looked to me and then Lucius and nodded, "Yeah, it is."

We stayed and talked for about an hour about the wedding, Narcissa trying to get Draco to tell us something about where he'd be taking me for our honeymoon, before Draco and I decided that we really did have to leave.

"Does this mean you're coming to the wedding then?" asked Draco as we stood outside at the apparation point.

Narcissa smiled and had a hopeful look on her face as she turned to Lucius.

He seemed to be thinking it over for a moment before he nodded.

Narcissa squealed and hugged Draco and then me, "Ooh, I can't wait!"

I smiled and we said goodbye and apparated home.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

I was cleaning out a few boxes in the guest room when I came across a drawing I hadn't seen in over five years.

I had painted and drew a lot back at Hogwarts, everything seemed to give me inspiration. This particular drawing was one I'd never finished. I'd given up on painting and drawing when I'd left Hogwarts, and I'd shoved this particular drawing so far in the back of my closet that I wouldn't have to look at it, even though I couldn't bare to part with it.

It was Draco.

More specifically it was Draco sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in our Head's Common Room. At least that's what it would have been if I'd finished it. Most of the canvas was still white.

I'd sketched some of the chair he'd been sitting on, there was the outline of the fireplace, the coffee table, and even he hadn't been given too many details. It was just an outline of him, without any of the characteristics that made him, _him._

I don't know what possessed me to put the drawing on an easel, grab a sketching pencil, and start sketching.

I made small sure lines across the canvas, remembering exactly when this moment had taken place. I'd finished my work before he had, and so I'd gone and brought my sketching materials downstairs. He'd protested when I'd said I wanted to draw him, but I'd eventually convinced him to just go back to his work and let me draw.

Every so often he'd look up at me and smirk, and that's what I'd decided to capture in the drawing. One corner of his mouth was turned up in that typical Malfoy smirk, and a few strands of his white blonde hair fell into his face.

I don't know how long I'd been in there, but I didn't notice that the door opened until I felt Draco behind me. I set the pencil down and turned to face him.

He had a strange look on his face, before he spoke, "I always wondered what happened with this."

* * *

**DPOV**

I was more than a little surprised to find her drawing when I walked into the guest room looking for her. I hadn't heard her mention drawing since I'd been back, and I'd never seen her do it either, yet here she was, and drawing _me_ no less.

"Yeah...I forgot about it, but I saw it...it wasn't finished so..." she said, fidgeting and standing up.

"I remember that day."

"Oh you do not." she said with a laugh.

I picked up the finished drawing and looked at it with a smile, "Yes, I do. You'd finished your homework, and you couldn't think of anything to draw, so you started bugging me about letting you draw me. When I finally couldn't deal with you distracting me from my potions paper, I let you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I'm glad I finally finished it."

"Me too," I whispered, my lips brushing against hers slightly.

Somehow her finishing the painting seemed to be somewhat symbolic of us finally being where we wanted to be in our relationship.

My dad accepted us, Astoria was gone, Rita was fired, and I had the best woman in the world in my arms, and nothing, and I mean nothing, was going to take her away from me.

She closed the space between our lips, and I felt her smile against my mouth.

"I love you,"

"I love you too." I said, loving how the words sounded coming out of her mouth.

"I can't believe this is the second to last night before we're getting married." she said, her smile breathtaking.

"Is that good?"

"No," she said, pulling me across the hall into the bedroom, "It means I've got to wait two more days before I get to call you my husband."

I smiled and grabbed her waist, pulling her close to me. "I do believe I have to agree."

Somehow we ended up on the bed, me on top of her, and she threaded her hands through my hair.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to make love to me." her toffee eyes were shining brightly, and I instantly felt my desire spark. This beautiful witch always knew how to make my blood boil.

I smiled and kissed her, my tongue exploring her mouth and hers exploring mine. It was slow, unhurried. I wanted her to want it as bad as I did.

I slid my hands to her the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it onto the ground. I slowly kissed down her neck, nipping and sucking as I went. I kissed the exposed skin of her breasts and she arched her back, allowing me to unhook her bra and toss that to join her shirt.

I kissed and licked one of her breasts while my hand massaged the other. I loved the breathy moans that escaped her parted lips and how her hands clutched at the sheets.

I felt her hands slide the hem of my shirt up, and I sat up so I could take it the rest of the way off. I don't think I would ever get used to the way she looked at me. It made me feel like maybe I could make up for all the wrong I'd done in my lifetime. She made me feel like I could be this person. For her and for Rose.

She slid her arms to my shoulders and pulled me back down, her mouth tangling with mine again. I kissed my way down her to her chest, across her stomach, until the waistband of her pants became an issue.

I let out a frustrated groan and made quick work of her pants and underwear. I smirked up at her and she smiled, her eyes darker than usual, though I'm sure mine looked the same.

"I want you so badly." I whispered, moving so I could kiss the insides of her thighs.

I heard her take in a sharp gasp, and it only spurred me on further.

Yes, I could definitely do this for the rest of my life.

* * *

**HPOV**

"Oh Hermione, you look beautiful." whispered Ginny, dabbing at her eyes in a vain attempt at keeping her mascara from running.

"That you most certainly do." said Narcissa, stepping shyly into the room.

I smiled at her and gave her a hug, whispering a thank you to her for be there when my mother couldn't be.

"Okay, well is everyone ready? All the guests are seated outside, and the weather is staying lovely. Perfect for this beach wedding." said Luna, a serene smile on her face.

I was a complete ball of nerves, but I was excited at the same time. It was a confusing feeling, and I couldn't help feel the pang of sadness at the fact that my own mother couldn't be there to help me with this feeling.

My melancholy thoughts were soon replaced when everyone started bustling around and the first couple walked down the stairs from the dock onto the beach.

Ginny grasped my hand tightly in hers. She was walking me down the aisle, per her request. She didn't want me to walk down the aisle alone, and I loved her for that.

Luna and Blaise were the last couple to leave, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Did you feel like this when you married Harry?"

"Yes," she whispered back, tears pooling in her eyes, but a smile on her face. "I'm so happy for you."

Just then the music signaling my entrance started playing. Ginny gave my hand a firm squeeze, "Ready?"

"Definitely,"

We stepped out into the bright light of a nice summer day, and headed down the wooden stairs. I was instantly grateful that I hadn't let them talk me into wearing heels, instead opting for a pair of strappy white sandles.

Of course Draco and Narcissa had to go over the top and had three emeralds and three rubies sewn onto the ankle strap. They were beautiful though, so I couldn't complain.

We headed down the makeshift aisle and that's when my eyes met Draco's and it was like no one else was there. He looked absolutely amazing. His suit looked stunning and I noticed that he had on a red tie. My heart was melting for this beautiful, beautiful man.

Ginny kissed my cheek and I stood in front of Draco. He looked in awe of me, and that was something that I loved to see. It made me feel on top of the world.

"Hey," he whispered, a smile on his face.

"Hey," I said back.

"You look beautiful."

I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks, and a moment later his cool fingers were brushing my cheeks, "So beautiful."

The actual ceremony went by quickly, and before I knew it Draco had said I do, and everyone was looking at me expectantly.

I looked up at him with what I'm sure was a mouth splitting smile, and whispered, "I do."

* * *

**DPOV**

Holy shit.

Married.

I'm married.

Married to the most beautiful woman in the entire world. She really does look stunning.

"What are you thinking?" she asked quietly, her forehead resting against my neck as we slowly moved across the dance floor among a few other couples.

"How lucky I am." I said honestly.

She looked up at me and blinked, as if confused, "I think we're both lucky." she said after a moment.

I kissed her, choosing not to say anything.

"Awe, look at the newly weds."

We broke apart and saw Blaise and Luna standing together, a smile on their faces.

"Can I help you with something, or are you just here to interrupt my alone time with my wife."

Hermione smacked my chest playfully, "Draco, be nice."

Blaise and Luna chuckled, and Blaise said, "We just wanted to congratulate you, and wish you a good time on the honeymoon."

Hermione smiled, and then fixed me with a look, "It'd be nicer if he'd tell me where we were going."

"Not a chance." I said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You'll love it Mione." said Luna with a conspiratorial smile.

"You know?" she accused, trying and failing to look upset.

I had to give Lovegood credit, she knew how to keep a secret. I knew that if I'd told Ginny she would've accidentally told Hermione, and I couldn't have her ruining the surprise.

"Why can't you give me just a little hint?" she asked after Luna and Blaise had wandered off to go dance.

I smirked and looked down at my beautiful wife, contemplating what I should say.

"Please?" she pouted.

"It's someplace we talked about a long time ago." I said, my voice quiet.

For a moment her face scrunched up in confusion, but then it's as if a little light goes off in her head.

"Something from Hogwarts?"

I nodded slowly. We'd talked about a few places she'd wanted to go, and little did she know I planned on taking her to all of them.

She smiled, "Okay,"

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

"I can't wait to get you out of that dress Mrs. Malfoy." I said, trailing my fingertips across her cheek.

"I can't wait for you to get me out of it either." she said, her voice quiet.

We were in one of the houses I had in Paris while we waited for our flight in the morning to Aberdeen, Scotland. She still had no idea where we were going, and I wouldn't tell her anything more.

For some gods-awful reason Hermione insisted on taking a plane, but at the moment I couldn't care less about any of that. I just wanted to undress my beautiful wife.

"Sit," I said softly, motioning towards the bed.

She did as I asked, and for some strange reason it felt like this was the real first time for us, that all the times before didn't really count.

I lifted her right foot, sliding off her sandal, and then repeating the process with her left foot, before placing it onto the ground and taking her hands so she was standing again.

"Turn around,"

I moved her hair to one shoulder and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, before sliding my hands to the back of her dress, quickly undoing the buttons and letting it fall to the ground at her feet.

She turned back around to face me, a small smile on her face, as I took in what she was wearing.

It was a green and silver corset with matching lace panties. Her hair tumbled around her face in wild curls, and in that moment I knew that was where I was supposed to be. In that moment, nothing else mattered.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh Mrs. Malfoy," I said, my voice almost a purr, "I love it."

My hands slid up her sides, over the satin material of the corset, and pulled her closer to myself, my lips inches from hers.

"Kiss me." she whispered.

And I did.

* * *

**HPOV**

"Draco, you didn't." I said, staring out of the window in awe.

We'd stayed in Paris a few days longer because he found out that I'd never actually been there. From there we went to Aberdeen, and from Aberdeen we went to Norway, and from Norway to Australia, and from Australia we went to Morocco and we had left there earlier in the day, and were now landing, in what I could only assume was the last place I'd mentioned to him during our stay at Hogwarts.

Austria.

"I did," he said, squeezing my hand, a nervous expression on his face.

"You didn't have to do this. This entire trip must have cost a fortune."

He shrugged, "It seems as though my wife and I can afford it."

I laughed, and he joined me. I couldn't contain my excitement as we landed. I'd wanted to go to Austria for as long as I could remember.

Once we got to the condo we were staying in I walked over to the glass wall, looking out at the amazing view of Austria.

Draco walked behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He'd just gotten off the phone with Rosie, who apparently didn't miss us too much between hanging out with Harry's family, being with Lucius and Narcissa, and Luna and Blaise.

I chuckled at the thought and rested my hands over his.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. I love that you did all this for me."

"I promised you I'd take you to see these places." he said, reminding me that he had in fact told me back in Hogwarts that he'd take me everywhere I wanted to go.

"I would do anything for you. I love you." he said, reciting the words he'd told me the night he proposed in the garden.

"And I love you."

* * *

**DPOV**

"I can't believe she's turning eight today." said Hermione, shaking her head in disbelief, but a soft smile graced her lips as she watched Rose playing with James, Albus, Lily, Roxanne, Fred, and even Blaise and Luna's little girl Emma.

A lot had happened over the past two years, and even through the ups and downs, I'd loved every minute of it.

Especially the fact that Hermione was eight months pregnant, and I'd been here for all of it. For the morning sickness, the mood swings, the cravings - everything.

We'd both been worried that maybe Rosie wouldn't like having a little brother - yes, brother, but she'd been more excited than we were, asking us when she was going to be able to play with little Scorpius.

I stepped behind her, resting my hands on her swollen belly and kissing her cheek, "I know...I can't believe it either."

"Rosie and Scorpius Malfoy," she whispered quietly, a smile on her face.

I chuckled, "Hermione Malfoy, I think I might like that one the best out of them all, because I've waited so long to say it."

She reached a hand up and caressed my cheek, "I think we did a pretty good job so far."

I chuckled and kissed her palm, "Now that's something I have to agree with Mrs. Malfoy."

She smiled, "Come on, let's get this birthday cake out there."

* * *

**HPOV**

Scorpius sure did know how to keep his parents up at night.

"You should be sleeping. You were up last time." murmured Draco standing in the doorway to the nursery.

I looked up and smiled, "That's alright. You can go back to sleep."

"Not a chance." he said, sitting down in the chair next to mine, a strange expression on his face as he watched the two of us.

I was sitting in the rocker, trying to get Scorpius to go back to sleep.

"What?" I asked softly.

He sighed, "I just can't believe I missed this last time."

Last time. He was referring to Rosie.

I smiled softly and shifted so that I was facing him, "But you're here now. And that's what matters. You're here for me, for Rosie and for little Scorpius now."

He smiled, and I instantly felt the mood lighten.

He stood up and gently took him from my arms, paying special attention not to wake him, and placed him into his crib.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we quietly exited the nursery and headed past Rosie's room, checking on her before walking into our bedroom.

I flopped onto the bed, feeling absolutely beat. A moment later I felt Draco lie down next to me and wrap me up in his warm embrace.

"Are babies always this tiring?" he mused with a smile.

"Yes," I said with a chuckle, "They most certainly are."

"But worth it." he said, kissing my temple.

"Most definitely." I smiled.

This was definitely something I could get used to.

Family.

 _My_ family.


	27. Chapter 27

"Scorpius give me back my phone!"

"Not a chance Phe, I don't approve of you talking to boys." said Scorpius to his little sister Phoebe.

Scorpius was only at his parents home to visit because Rose was supposed to be stopping by. He was 19, had his own place, a bachelor pad of sorts, and he worked for Draco in the business. Of course he couldn't miss the opportunity to play big brother to his sister.

"Scorpius please! He's going to wonder why I haven't responded!"

He opened his mouth to fire back a response when Rose walked through the front door.

Scorpius and Phoebe hadn't seen Rose in 4 months, since work and her husband had taken her away to California, and kept her busy.

Rose was 27, married to James Potter, and even though Harry and Draco tried to act dismayed by the union, everyone had known they would marry. Rose worked as the CEO of her own company, and had a two year old daughter named Charlotte. She had grown into a very smart, very beautiful young woman, who her parents were immensely proud of.

"Rosie!" squealed Phoebe, hurling herself into her big sisters arms.

Scorpius was more in control of his reactions, but was still extremely excited to be seeing his sister.

He walked over and hugged her, "It's great to see you again."

"How have my two favorite siblings been doing?" she asked, her smile radiant, as she was followed in by James who was carrying Charlotte.

"Hey James." said Phe and Scorpius.

"Hey guys."

"Where are mum and dad?" she asked, walking further into the house while Phoebe took Charlotte from James and made small, baby talk with her.

"Backyard," said Scorpius, sliding Phoebe's phone into her back pocket.

"Just don't do anything dad or I would do." he warned.

She smiled and said, "Thank you,"

They followed Rose and James into the backyard and saw Hermione and Draco hugging them.

"And look who's back," coo-ed Hermione, "Do you remember nana?"

Charlotte laughed, "Nana, nana, nana!"

Hermione gave her a kiss and Draco picked her up, tickling her and kissing her before passing her back to Phoebe.

"How was California?" asked Draco after they'd all settle in at the table.

"It was great...really it was...but we feel like maybe it'd be better for us to come back home to London for a while." said Rose.

Everyone was excited that they were staying. They'd missed the three of them terribly, and it would be nice to have everyone back in one area.

Especially since Phoebe was graduating from Hogwarts this year, and had already set up plans to become a Mediwitch. Everyone knew she'd do wonderfully, considering she had her mother's brains and her father's cunning.

"I couldn't miss my little sisters graduation now could I?" asked Rose, smiling over at Phe who was sitting in the grass with Charlotte and Scorpius pointing to clouds.

"I remember when you used to do that with me." she said to Hermione, a smile on her face.

Hermione and Draco chuckled, "I remember the day I had to explain the 'point' of it to your grandmother."

* * *

"I can't believe my baby's getting married."

"Mum," whined Scorpius.

Hermione was fussing over his tie, even though it was already perfect.

"I'm just so happy for you."

At that he smiled, "I know mum. Thank you."

Draco walked in and smirked, "And the last Malfoy bachelor is about to be off the market. How do you feel?"

"Nervous." he answered honestly.

Hermione excused herself, giving her husband a chance to talk with Scorpius.

"Everyone's nervous on their wedding day."

"Rose was nervous?" he asked, surprised. He'd never known anything that made Rose even _slightly_ nervous. In all the years he'd known her all he'd heard were stories of how her bravery was something that rivaled her mother's when she'd been in Gryffindor years before.

"Extremely," said Draco, smiling as he thought back to the day he'd given his baby girl over to take the Potter's last name.

He shook his head, "Bloody Potters."

Scorpius laughed, "How'd you know you were doing the right thing when you married mum?"

Draco smirked, "She was the only one who could keep me in check."

Scorpius chuckled, but said, "No, seriously. I mean after everything that happened, after you left...how did you know mum was the person you wanted to be with?"

"Because, I love everything about your mother, even her irritating habits like fussing over everything."

Scorpius raised an identical blonde eyebrow at his father and Draco smiled.

"You know, because you can't imagine living your life without that person. I can't even picture not waking up next to your mother."

Scorpius let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He actually felt better. He knew that he loved Layna Lovegood. She was smart, kind, witty, and beautiful. She had long dark black hair, courtesy of her father Blaise, pale blue eyes from Luna, and delicate facial features that reminded Scorpius of an angel. She was everything to him. He loved her. Layna's parents hadn't ever gotten married, said it just wasn't their style, but they had been together almost as long as Hermione and Draco had been together.

"Thanks dad." he said, giving his father one last hug before he went to take his place at the altar.

* * *

"I got the job!"

Everyone screamed and hugged her, Scorpius the most excited for his little sister.

She'd gotten the job at St. Mungo's.

"Oh sweetie I'm so proud of you." said Hermione, wrapping her daughter up in a hug.

Draco smiled, "I knew she could do it. She was a Slytherin after all."

Rose, Hermione, and James stuck their tongues out at him, "Gryffindor still beats Slytherin any day." said Rose with a smirk that rivaled her father's.

Draco and Scorpius rolled their eyes, not buying it for a second. Phoebe didn't really care that she'd been placed in Slytherin, and she didn't care that Rose had been in Gryffindor. All she knew was that her family was amazing and cunning and brave and she'd just gotten a job at St. Mungo's, _not_ because her father was a Malfoy, and _not_ because her mother was intimidating, and _not_ because her sister was a big shot CEO, but because she was smart, she'd worked hard, and she'd earned it.

"When do you start?" asked James, bouncing five year old Charlotte on his lap.

"Monday," answered Phoebe, unable to contain her excitement.

After everyone had calmed down and were all seated around the big dining room table at Draco and Hermione's house, they all fell into easy discussion.

"How are you and Layna?" Phoebe asked Scorpius.

"We're good." he said with a smile, and leaned over so only Phoebe could hear him.

"I want to tell you something, but you have to promise to keep it quiet. No one else knows yet."

Phoebe's toffee eyes widened and she nodded, "Alright, spill."

"Layna's pregnant."

Phoebe had to physically bite her tongue to keep from screaming. Her brother was having a baby. He was going to be a father.

"Not a word Phe." he said with a smile. He knew his little sister well enough to know that she was two seconds away from exploding.

"I'm so happy for you." she said, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

He smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "You're starting to sound like Scorpius."

Rose chuckled, "Well it's just that over the last two years you haven't so much as looked at a guy. I'm just a bit surprised."

Phoebe sighed, "I really like him Rose."

"Well tell me about him."

"His name is Brandyn." she said with a smile.

"Brandyn...Brandyn Greengrass?" asked Rose, a bit surprised.

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah...he's really sweet, and cute, and he's smart. We've actually been dating for a while."

"How long's a while?" asked Rose, eyebrow raised.

"11 months." she mumbled.

"11 months!" asked Rose, incredulous. "Why didn't you tell me? That's almost a _year_ Phoebe!"

"I'm sorry!" she said, throwing her hands up, "I wanted to. But then Scorpius and Layna had Ryker and Ryder while everyone was still fussing over their first son, and then James got promoted, Charlotte started 3rd grade...everything was happening and I didn't want to have everyone freaking out over me."

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled, "Have you told mum and dad?"

She snorted, "No,"

"What about Scor?"

"Are you insane? No I haven't told him."

"You know he'd want to know." she said slowly.

Phoebe sighed, "I know...but he's been so busy with everything lately. I mean he has his own family now. He doesn't really have time to fuss over me Rosie."

Rose placed a hand over Phoebe's and said, "You could just talk to him. I know he still has time for you. You always were his favorite sister."

"Oh don't say that." scolded Phoebe.

Rose just laughed. She didn't feel upset about it, she thought it was sweet, "It's true. Although I think it's because you and he were both in Slytherin."

Phoebe chuckled, "I just don't want to bother him. He's going to be taking over dad's business in two weeks, he just had twins, Jonathan's only two, he has Layna...he's just busy, and my little news about Brandyn kind of pales in comparison to all that."

"I don't know...why don't you ask him?"

Phoebe turned around and saw Scorpius leaning in the entry way of the kitchen, an unreadable expression on his face, much like Draco used to do...still did.

Rose stood up and left the two of them in the kitchen. Scorpius walked in and sat down in the chair Rose had just vacated.

Phoebe didn't know what to say. She and Scorpius had always been so close, but over the past few years they'd just grown apart. He'd had a family, she'd started work. They were both busy.

But she missed him.

"What's going on Phe? Talk to me."

"Oh it's nothing." she said, waving her hand in the air to brush it off.

"Phe, I know you."

"Do you?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

"Of course I - Phe, what's going on?" asked Scorpius, moving so he was sitting next to her.

"Nothing, it's just...I miss you." she said quietly.

"Miss me? What do you mean?"

"I just...I never see you anymore. And I get it. You're busy, you have a family, and work, and Layna-"

"Phoebe, I am _never_ to busy to spend time with my little sister." he said, taking her hand.

"I just don't want to bother you with-"

"Bother me? Phe, whenever you want to talk you can call me, you can floo, you can ride a dragon if you have to. I'll always be here for you to talk to."

At that Phoebe smiled, "Okay,"

"So," he said, leaning back in his chair with the telltale Malfoy smirk, "Tell me about this Brandyn."

* * *

"Can you believe how lucky we are?"

Draco chuckled, looking over at Hermione who was stationed at the bay window painting the golden leaves of the tree's that lined their backyard.

"No, I can't."

"I mean to have so many kids running around...I feel like Molly Weasely."

Draco snorted, "It is somewhat reminiscent of the times I spent over at the Burrow."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know that you had fun after a while too."

He nodded, "True, now," he said, walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "When are you going to come downstairs and sit with everybody. I can only endure Harry and Ron alone for so long."

Hermione rolled her eyes, because she knew he was only kidding. Somewhat.

"There are plenty of other people downstairs Draco. We've got like half of London down there."

"But my favorite person is upstairs painting." he murmured, pressing a kiss to her neck.

She smiled, "Alright then. Downstairs we go."

He pulled her back and kissed her, pulling away with a smirk.

"What was that for?"

"Just because," he said smiling.

He took her hand and they headed downstairs.

"Ron have you seen Ginny?"

Ron pointed over to one of the couches where Ginny was sitting and reading to the younger kids. Hermione and Draco walked over and sat down by her, pulling Ryker and Ryder onto their lap.

They had to have been the cutest twins. They both had jet black hair like Layna, but Scorpius' gray eyes. They were simply adorable.

"Hey mum," said Phoebe, leaning down to kiss Ryker and Ryder on the cheek, "Brandyn and I are going to get out of here, we have some stuff we have to take care of for the wedding."

Brandyn smiled at Draco and gave Hermione a hug, "Thank you for having me over Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smirked, "I just want my daughter happy, and you seem to do that quite well."

Brandyn smiled and looked at Phoebe, who was blushing.

"Alright _dad,_ we're leaving now." she said, taking Brandyn's hand and pulling him out the door.

Phoebe and Brandyn were getting married in two months, and excitement was in the air.

Hermione saw Astoria across the room smiling as she watched Brandyn and Phoebe exit, and when she caught Hermione's eye she smiled at her too.

Draco leaned over and kissed her cheek, "You having fun?"

"How could I not?" she asked with a smile, looking around at the room full of kids and family and friends that she held near and dear.

Draco smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, a smirk on his face.

"Oh I know that look Mr. Malfoy."

"Do you now? So then I suppose you know what we're doing tonight." he said with a smirk, being sure no one else heard him.

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes, "Now that is highly inappropriate conversation for a party."

But inside, she couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

_Being surrounded by so many people who love me, and who I love back, is quite the miraculous feeling. I didn't grow up with the best values, the best family, but I met a beautiful woman who saw something in me that I didn't even see in myself. The potential to be a good person. The potential to love someone more than I loved myself, and to be willing to do anything for that person._

_Hermione Jean Granger is that person for me. She has no doubt saved my tainted soul, with a look, a touch - her love. I can't begin to express how fucking lucky I am to have married and created a beautiful family with such an astounding woman. I don't deserve her. I don't. But by some miracle she loves me, see's past my flaws, all the bad I've done, all the times I've hurt her, and she's still here. After everything, she's still here._

_I can't imagine my life without the beautiful, crazy witch, nor would I ever want to. She's made me fucking_ happy, _and that alone is a miracle. What I feel for her, for our family, isn't something I can explain, it isn't something I can compare to something, it_ _ju_ _st is._

_Rose and Scorpius and Phoebe are the best children in the world, and have made me the happiest father, and their beautiful children have made me the happiest grandfather._

_I guess what I'm attempting to say is that I couldn't be more thankful for the life I have, and I couldn't love my family more._

_My name is Draco Malfoy, and I have proof that love can conquer anything._


End file.
